Miraculous Ladybug: An AsaKiku Story
by SilenceoftheHetalians
Summary: So Kiku loves Arthur, but Arthur loves Ladybug! But Ladybug is Kiku, who doesn't love Cat Noir, but he's Arthur! Complicated "Love Square" ahoy! It's been two years, maybe Cat Noir and Kiku can figure out how to get the love of their lives because they're older now.
1. Stripes

**Diclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or Hetalia. All rights go to their creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stripes**

Kiku Honda-Wang groaned as he got up for his first day of 12th year at Geukan Hetalia high school. The alarm blared and the Japanese-Parisian turned it off with a hit to its surface. Kiku rubbed his eyes.

He'd had a crush on Arthur Kirkland, stepson of famous fashion designer Francis Bonnefoy, for the past two years. He still hadn't had the courage to tell him despite pressuring from Alfred. The loud and boisterous American-Parisian wanted him to work up the nerve to talk to him.

Kiku did write him a haiku for Valentines Day 11th year but didn't have the courage to sign his name.

Kiku was a quiet and shy otaku. He'd rather be alone reading manga and sketching doujinshi. He wanted to write his own manga one day. But he couldn't work on his doujinshi all the time.

He didn't want to be late so he got up, washed up and put on an oversized sweater and jeans.

Just then he heard his cell phone ring."Oooh you're going to see Arthur today right? Did you dress up?" Kiku's friend Alfred said on the phone. "Probably not, we might have different schedules." "You're such a downer. You might have first period with him." He said in a saucy voice with a hint of teasing. "Alfred lets be realistic ok?" Kiku said feeling his face heat in embarrassment. "I am! I just don't want you to lose confidence. You've liked Arthur long enough, you gotta do something my dude." "Why can't he do something?" "He barely knows you! Felix is more in his face than you. He's got all these girls and guys hurling themselves at him, can he really focus on one guy in particular? You've gotta make yourself known so you can get over him." "Get over him!?" "Yeah bro! Move on, Arthur doesn't seem interested in anyone, he would've been on a date by now. It's our 12th year, we're going to be applying for college soon and there's no time to still be hung up on a high school crush." "I guess you're right." He said a little downtrodden.

Downstairs his dad Yao was cooking breakfast. He ran a Chinesefood restaurant below our apartment. "Have fun on your first day, and no boys. I want you to focus on your school work Kiku." "I will Otosan." Kiku said eating the eggs and rice he prepared. "Are you still drawing those mangas? I don't want you to get too invested in those you know." "I won't, I promise." Kiku said finishing his plate and putting it in the dishwasher.

_Get over Arthur? _Kiku thought as he walked to school. Kiku's had a crush on him for so long. He just assumed that one day he'd be brave enough to tell him his feelings. He rejects everyone's cards in a polite way, but they still come after him. Kiku gets it; Arthur's rich, famous, and a model. He has tons of admirers, but that's not why Kiku likes him. Kiku likes that Arthur's humble about his fame, wants to be a normal kid, and has a heart of pure gold. _And… he's cute…_ Kiku slapped his steadily warming cheeks.

Just then an explosion comes from the bank. An old style criminal comes out draining the bank of it's money and color. His earrings beep to alert him of an Akumatized villain. People walk out as lifeless zombies drained of color. "I'm going to be late for school again!" Kiku said digging his red, black-spotted mask out of his pocket and running into the nearest alleyway.

Kiku takes off his school uniform revealing a red suit with black utility belt. He had a ladybug symbol in the middle of his chest. His gloves and boots were black while black polka dots covered the rest of the suit. Lastly he put on his red wig to further hide his identity.

"Stop right there!" He said throwing his grappling ladybug clip. The criminal tugged the arm that Kiku's clip had caught. "Ladybug! You're no match for me, Stripes!" "That is what they all say." "Keep him busy my henchmen!" Stripes says as the colorless henchmen run toward Kiku. Stripes breaks free of his clip. He dodged their touch, fearing to become as lifeless as them. Kiku swings his clip around, using it as a shield to push through the surrounding black and white henchmen. _I've lost track of Stripes, hopefully Kuro Neko_– screams break out on a nearby bus as it speeds past. Kiku swings to a nearby street lamp, as a bus speeds down the street toward the Eiffel Tower.

"Should I be worried?" Kiku jumps at the sound of Kuro Neko's voice. "Well a villain who has the power to drain the life and color of anything he touches is heading for the Eiffel Tower," He said flatly. "Alright then," Kuro Neko says grabbing his clip and hurling it toward the light pole ahead of the bus. "Hey!" Kiku exclaimed. He grabs Kiku's waist before jumping off the light post, swinging toward the bus. "Hell yeah this is travelin' in style!" He yells, a mischievous glint in his eye. Kiku rolls his eyes, exasperated with the cat themed superhero.

They land and Kuro Neko takes off. Using his claws to open the roof of the bus, he leans down. "Ello! You guys happy to see me?" He received a grunt in response. "Cat Noir, nice of you to join us, but I believe this is your stop." Stripes said jerking the bus to a halt, and sending us flying forward off the bus. The duo tumbled into a parked car. "We've got to stop meeting each other like this Love Bug." He said with a smirk, eyes half lidded. During the fall, Kiku had ungraciously fell on top of Kuro Neko. They were nose to nose, Kiku narrowed his eyes at him and got up.

Stripes was heading toward the Eiffel Tower at a great speed. Kiku aimed his throwing stars, and threw them straight at the back tires. The bus stops.

"You pesky heros! I'll have to get rid of you now!" Stripes said getting off the bus as the duo were approaching.

Stripes sent his henchman, from the bus.

Kiku spins his clip and creates a shield for them both. Kuro Neko gets out his retractable baton. They fight the swarm of colorless people. Stripes tries to make a grab for Ladybug's earrings.

"Ladybug!" Kuro Neko yells pushing Stripes away, turning in a colorless and a lifeless zombie in the process.

Kiku gasped getting out his Katana.

"Argh! But I could get his ring!" He said reaching for it. Kiku sliced open the man's bag of money. "My money!" He exclaimed scrambling to collect it all. An outline of a purple butterfly appeared on Stripes' face.

Kiku grabs a check inside saying "void" ripping it up. A black butterfly, Akuma, escapes and he catches it with his clip. The white moth is free again. Stripes turned back into a bank teller. "Ladybug? Oh no I got Akumatized! Thank you for saving the day!" He said. Kiku nodded.

Kuro Neko was still a colorless zombie. "Hey! Can you say "Hota?" Kiku asked the zombie cat. "Hota." He mumbled.

The color was restored to Kuro Neko, and he blinked his blue eyes. He looked around seeing the other zombies and the meek bank teller. " Do your thing." Kiku said. "Alright." Kuro Neko takes out his magic wand, "Hota!" His eyes glowed white, before bathing the city with that same light. Drained from using magic he faints.

Kiku scrambles to catch Kuro Neko as he faints. He peaks one blue iris open, "Definitely the best part of the job." I drop him on the ground with a sigh. "Do you ever get tired?" "I could never get tired of you poppet." He says now standing. "But why? We've been doing this for 2 years. Can't you take a hint?" He raised an eyebrow. "But that's our thing." "Can't you just be serious for once in your life!"

_I don't know why I was taking it out on him, he didn't do anything wrong per say. _It's just the pain of longing for someone for so long and never telling them was weighing on him. He'd come to the realisation that maybe Arthur didn't like him at all and it was foolish to keep idolising him. He was mad at himself for never being brave enough to tell him either.

"What's going on Ladybug?" The cat had his head cocked to the side. "Nothing." "Oh now don't give me that shite." "It's just, have you liked someone for so long that you wonder if it's even worth it anymore?" "Uh yeah actually…" His cheeks were dusted red. "And it pains you because you never told them how you felt. You've just been hoping for some miracle." I continue. "But that miracle hasn't come and you're thinking that maybe it never will." Kuro Neko finishes. "Yes exactly. What would you do?" "I-I–."

At that moment Kiku's watch buzzed. "I'm going to be late!" They screamed in unison.

He ran in the opposite direction as Kuro Neko.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! This is my first story dealing with Miraculous Ladybug! I got into the show last year and was inspired by the image "Miraculous Hetalia" by tealilte on Deviant Art to make this story. **

**Changes:**

**I first thought Marinette's Yo-yo was a grappling clip and I'm too lazy to change it for this story. **

**Kiku and Arthur are in their Junior Year (11th) of High school in America but its 12th year cause the setting is still France and in England its that way.**

**There are no Kwami's and Ladybug's "Lucky charm" was too complicated for me so I didn't do that either. There's no "Cataclysm" also. **

**Hawkmoth is the exact same but just no Kwami. **


	2. Glosika

**Disclaimer I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir or Hetalia. All rights go to their creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Glossika**

Arthur ran into an alleyway, pulling down his hood with attached cat ears. He breathed trying to calm his blush. His driver Tino was waiting for him. He climbed into his open bedroom window with his handmade rope made of sheets.

He took off his black suit with silver cat logo in the middle and black gloves and boots. He took off the icy blue contacts and black wig that covered his eyebrows. Lastly he took off his black mask.

Arthur changed into his school uniform, grabbed his book bag and met his driver/bodyguard outside. "Arthur you're going to be late! What took you so long? Ludwig said you were up for breakfast." Tino asked once they were in the limo. "I had to take care of some things." He said thinking about Ladybug, and how his suit hugged his form just right. How he could see the outline of his hips and his lean stomach. Arthur could feel his cheeks heat up, thinking about his butt, how firm it was from their superhero duties but just round enough to squeeze.

Tino looked at him through the rear view mirror, seeing his flushed cheeks. "Oh, I get it." Tino said with a wink. It was embarrassing that he couldn't think of a better excuse than masturbation to cover up his superhero duties.

Arthur frowned, with a huff. He was angry at himself again for not confessing his love for Ladybug. It'd been 2 years, he fell in love with Ladybug upon first seeing him. He knew that he'd love whoever was under the mask as well because Ladybug was inside of them, a part of them with a heart of pure gold.

It seemed as though Ladybug didn't return his feelings. Ladybug was in love with someone else that wasn't him. Ladybug told him on a few occasions. Arthur was respectful of Ladybug's wishes of being friends but his heart ached for Ladybug's love.

Maybe it was time for him to move on. A distraction from Ladybug might be good for him.

Arthur ran towards the building but wasn't looking where he was going until it was too late.

He'd ran right into the door, focused on not being late. He'd stumbled back rubbing his nose. "Ah bloody hell!" "Arthur are you ok?" Kiku asked opening the door. "Yeah I wasn't looking where I was going." "Is your nose ok?" Kiku asked eyes wide. "I'm fine." He grumbled, walking in and giving him a nod in thanks.

"Kirkland! Honda-Wang!You're late! Try not to let your rendezvous interfere with school next time, love birds." Mrs. Karpusi said with a wink. Arthur blushed, "We're not!" Kiku didn't say a word, blush also dusted his cheeks.

They took their seats. Feliks sent him a wink and an air kiss. Arthur glared at him. Feliks was the son of aristocratic Mayor Edelstein. Mayor Edelstein gave Feliks whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it, making him the spoiled brat he is today. Arthur only interacted with him because they grew up together. No matter how sarcastic he was to him, he didn't go away. Just like his stepfather.

"Yo are you sure you and Kiku don't have something going on?" Gilbert asked from beside him. "No Gilbert, I told you…" Arthur leaned down to whisper in his ear, "that I love Ladybug remember?" "Right yeah, yeah. But you don't even know him! Everyone loves superheros. Hell, I'd go out with Wonder Woman if she was real." Gilbert whispered back. "You know it's not the same. I have a connection with him." "Dude he saved you once, from an Akumatized bouncer that turned into Gorilla, big whoop. That's his job." "Whatever." Arthur rolled his eyes.

Gilbert frowned, "I just don't want you to get hurt ok? Expand your horizons."

Arthur waved him off, but he was right.

Arthur was in the courtyard, Feliks was hanging off his arm. He'd tried pulling away, but the boy dug his long pink nails into his arm. Toris was in the bathroom.

"Arthur did you miss me?" He pouted. Arthur smiled, "If I'd taken a trip to Hell I wouldn't miss you darling." "Aww you called me darling. Like that's a first." Arthur rolled his eyes, and scanned the courtyard, Gilbert was trying to talk to Feliciano but as always couldn't get a complete sentence out. The other boy was oblivious.

Arthur saw Kiku scribbling in his notebook. _Anything to get away from Feliks. _He walked over to the other boy, Feliks clawed at him, but he managed to pull away with only minor scratches.

He peered down seeing a drawing of–"Chat Noir!" "Arthur!" The Japanese boy gasped, ducking into his sweater. He grabbed his sketchbook, clutching it to his chest.

Both were blushing for different reasons. "You like Cat Noir?" Arthur asked

Kiku nodded. "He is the protector of Paris and nothing without Ladybug." "I wouldn't say that. They're partners, they need each other." He said looking into the other boy's chocolate eyes before he shook his head. "You're right." Kiku said looking down.

"Well um if you want I could pull some strings... and you could meet him" "I-I uh–." "You know, I don't think he'd mind going on a date with you." Kiku raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that?"

Arthur blushed, _shite. _He'd gone too far. "I-I mean wouldn't anyone? You're not rude and ignorant. You're not loud and obnoxious. You make intelligent conversation and are very passionate about the things you do." The boy's face was red.

"So what do you say?" "Hai." He said immediately.

"Arthurrrr! Why don't you say nice things like that about me?" Feliks yelled now behind him.

Arthur turned around to see the boy shake with anger, purple butterfly outline on his face. "Feliks calm down."

An Akuma flew into his lip gloss. He turned into a version of himself wearing a pink dress, pink mask, pink hair and pink boots.

"I'm not Feliks! I'm Glossika. Maybe you'll say nice things if I'm the only pretty one left!" He said firing his lip gloss at Kiku. Arthur sprung into action, grabbing him, and tackling him to the ground. His ring beeped.

The gloss hit Kyle instead, turning him into a puddle of pink gloss with glitter.

The teens in the courtyard screamed, trying to run away from the blasts.

Arthur rolled off of Kiku, noticing that he was still straddling him. The other boy's face was flushed red. Arthur pulled him up once he was standing. "Arthur! You're still with him? You won't be when he's a puddle of goo!" Glossika said with a sneer.

The two ran, with Arthur pulling Kiku's wrist and avoiding Glossika's blasts.

Arthur and Kiku crouched behind the staircase. "Stay here, Cat Noir and Ladybug will be here in no time." Arthur said to Kiku, as he got up. "Where are you going?" Kiku asked pulling his arm.

"The bathroom." "You'll get turned into gloss!" "I have to go really bad." Arthur said running towards the men's room.

He changed into his suit. A bit of time taken for the contacts slowing him down but otherwise he came out in no time.

Arthur met up with Ladybug. "Two times in one day Love bug I think they just like seeing our faces. Especially yours." He said lifting his hand to place a kiss on it.

Ladybug rolls his eyes, yanking his hand away. "Glossika you don't have to do this." "Ladybug! I'll turn you into goo, I'll turn you all into goo! But first I need your miraculouses!"

The miraculouses allow Ladybug and Cat Noir to use their weapons, alert them of akumatized villains and give them agility and increased strength.

Ladybug spins his grappling clip to create a shield, Glossika's rays bounce off of them. Arthur pulls out his retractable baton making a dash for Glossika. Glossika changed his trajectory to Arthur.

He dodged the shots before hitting Glossika in the face, knocking him down. "Owww!" He yelled. Arthur straddled Glossika, pinning his arms to the floor. "Now you wouldn't want to hurt this face would you? Forget about Arthur, I'll compliment you all you want." He purred.

"As if! Arthur's way hotter than you!" He yelled wiggling in his grasp. "He's not wrong." Ladybug said grabbing his lip gloss. Arthur felt his cheeks heat up. _Ladybug thought he was hot? _"Oh belt up both of you."

Ladybug broke the lip gloss, and caught the akuma inside. Once he freed the white moth, Arthur got up. Arthur took out his wand, yelling, "Hota!"

Arthur fainted before waking up in Ladybug's arms again. "Love bug, I'm going on a date, jealous?" Ladybug dropped him again. "No, why would I be?" "I know Love bug; it's not in your character. I just wanted to let you know just in case he gets akumatized. I'm kind of a heartbreaker." He says with a smirk. "Kuro Neko. Even I know that is a lie. You are a romantic." "Shhh." He said stepping closer. "That's only reserved for you, Ladybug." He purred, tilting up Ladybug's chin.

Ladybug smacked his hand away before throwing his grapple and swinging away.

_Ladybug thought he was hot, him! Well not the superhero him but the normal him_!

Maybe there was hope.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Criticism Welcome.**


	3. Techno Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir or Hetalia. All rights go to their creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Techno Master**

They were in Kiku's room; Alfred was draped across the chair eating cheesy puffs and Kiku was sitting on the bed. "So you're going on a date with Cat Noir, because Arthur set you up with him?"

"Hai." Kiku nodded. "Hahaha that's funny. The guy you're in love with sets you up on a date with another guy."

"Alfred." Kiku blushed throwing a pillow at him. "Woah dude this is a good thing! You can get over him now and plus he's a SUPERHERO! That is amazing! I'd die for the chance to date a superhero in real life." Alfred say kicking his feet. "But Kuro Neko is arrogant, flirtatious, and has no sense of personal space! He is not my type at all!" "Dude he only saved you once when that crazy artist wanted to go on a date with you. He might be a different person out of the spotlight." Alfred says shoving more cheesy puffs into his mouth.

Kiku pulled his knees up to his face. "I am still skeptical. Arthur gave me all those compliments, he must care right?" "He paid more attention to you than I first thought." Alfred shrugged. Kiku felt blush warm his cheeks.

"Oh and Kiku?" Alfred sat up then "Yes Alfred?" "Could you ask him for an interview for my Ladyblog? Maybe send me a selfie of you two?" "The first one only." Kiku narrows his eyes. "Aww come on Kiku!" Alfred threw up his hands. "You are just going to use the date as fuel for the blog and the picture to spark uproar over 'him cheating on Ladybug.' They aren't even dating!"

"Sure Kiku and you don't draw yaoi art of yourself and Arthur." Alfred said rolling his eyes.

Kiku throws another pillow at him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiku was out on the rooftop of his house on a full moon night.

"Kiku, does your dad always try to sell his food to your dates?" Kiku jumped, "I thought you could jump over buildings?" Kuro Neko smiled. "I could but what kind of date would I be if I didn't meet your parents." "To answer your question, anyone who enters the house is a business opportunity to him."

"Where are you going to take me?" Kiku turned to him fully then. "The park for a nice moonlight picnic." The cat said holding a basket. He held out his hand. "Hold on tight." He said with a smirk. Kiku rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around his waist. One of Kuro Neko's arms did the same. Kiku never noticed Kuro Neko smelt of mint and fresh tea leaves like Arthur did. A coincidence.

Kuro Neko used his baton to propel them across buildings to the park.

They sat across from each other, both having sandwiches and tea that he'd brought in a thermos.

"I didn't know you were a fan of mine." Kuro Neko said. "Well you are a superhero. I admire that even with your faults." "Faults? Ha! See this?" Kuro Neko precedes to flex his muscles, Kiku tries not to lose his dinner.

Kiku would admit that Kuro Neko was attractive but Kuro Neko already knew he was attractive.

"You know, I like that you're not easily impressed. I am the same way." He says seeing Kiku's exasperated expression. "You are?" Kiku was shocked. "For starters that Ladyblog." He frowned. "You read the Ladyblog?" "Of course, I lo–uh am partners with Ladybug so I have to see if he's being represented correctly in the media. Myself too." "And what's so bad about it? Because it doesn't have you in it?" Kiku said crossing his arms.

"No, it talks more about the writer than Ladybug, his thoughts and feelings, sometimes he goes off onto a tangent on how he likes other superheroes on TV. He doesn't relate it back to Ladybug at all. It's more of a platform for the writer to boast about how he's met Ladybug a few times."

Kiku never saw Kuro Neko so angry. He really cared about Ladybug didn't he? Silly Neko. "Well he's my friend, maybe you could express that to him in an interview?" "You cheeky bastard." He said with a smirk. "Yeah, I'll tear him one on his little vlog." He continued.

The jasmine tea was good, Kiku thought sipping it and watching Kuro Neko do the same.

Kuro Neko pulled down his hood. He'd never seen him without it on. "This gets hot after a while." Kiku wondered what his eyebrows looked like, being hidden under his wig.

He could see the beginning of perspiration on his face. Kiku scooted over, patting his face with a napkin. "Thank you." He said.

Kuro Neko grabbed his waist pulling him close. "Kuro Neko!" "What? I'm down for enjoying myself if you are." He purred in his ear. "This is our first date!" He chuckled leaning away from him. "I'm just pulling your leg Kiku. It's fun to rile you up!" "You are never serious." Kiku shook his head. "I am when it comes to my hero business. I give you my word." Kuro Neko says placing a gloved hand on his heart.

"So Arthur told me that you like to draw. He said you were really good. Can I see a few?" Kiku blushed. He brought the one Arthur saw, it was now finished with Ladybug on the drawing as well. Kiku handed him the drawing. "Wow, it looks just like me! A-and Ladybug...breathtaking, almost like the real thing." There was a longing look in his eyes. "You can keep it." Kiku said. "R-really?" He said. Kiku nodded.

"Do you love Ladybug?" Kiku asked. Kuro Neko looked at him. "I-I uh–." His cheeks were red. He sighed. "I'm sorry Kiku. But I do. I thought that maybe I could forget." Kiku smiled cupping his face in his hands. "Kuro Neko it's ok. I feel the exact same about Arthur."

Kuro Neko's eyes widened. Tears built up in the corners of his eyes. "Neko?" Kiku asked.

"I-I just want to feel anything besides pain." Kuro Neko said before pulling him in for a kiss.

Kiku could taste the hero's tears, and he too wanted to feel anything other than the ache in his own heart.

His heart beat rapidly. He could feel the warmth of the other; he could feel the leather of his suit, the softness of his lips and the pulse of his heart.

Kuro Neko and Kiku parted, and the cat curled himself into the Japanese-Parisian.

Kiku rubbed his back, "I understand Neko." And when the cat purred this time, it was of content, an innocence Kiku never thought he'd see from the cat themed superhero.

"Thank you, I do feel a bit better." He said.

Kiku did feel lighter, frustration loosened its grip on his heart.

"KIKU! Your breasts belong to me!" Kiku groaned, his earrings beeping. Kuro Neko got up.

"Kiku I'll protect you." Kuro Neko put back on his hood and took out his retractable baton.

Im Yong Soo appeared in the form of a robot with a blue helmet, with yellow vision protectors. He shot lasers from his hands and flew in the sky toward Kuro Neko.

Kuro Neko ran and swung his baton at the metal robot but it had no affect on him. "I am indestructible! Your puny weapon has no affect on me! Da ze!"

He knocked Kuro Neko down. "I am Techno Master. Kiku, this cat doesn't deserve you! He doesn't have cool gadgets like I do, da ze." He trapped the cat in a metal cage materialised from his suit.

Kiku ran, trying to dodge the flying menace. Kiku managed to lose him in an alleyway. Ducking behind a trash can, Kiku changed into his Ladybug attire.

Kiku got an idea.

"Where is Kiku?" Techno Master asked. "He's hiding somewhere safe. You just have me to deal with now." Kiku said.

"Ladybug! You want to keep Kiku away from me too? Well I'll take your miraculous!"

Kiku twirled his clip to create a shield, the laser beams bounced off. He ran to a fire hydrant. Using the hole in the middle of his throwing stars as a wrench, he unscrewed the top.

Water shot up from the hydrant. Techno master flew back. Kiku used his shield to direct the water at him. Techno master dodged but eventually he hit him.

The robot short circuited, falling to the ground. Kiku grabbed the helmet and smashed it on the ground.

Kiku caught the Akuma and released the white moth inside.

"Awww koneko stuck in a box." Kiku cooed scratching under the cat's chin. Kuro Neko purred. "I knew you had a soft spot for kitties Ladybug." He said. "Just this once, you look so small and helpless." Kiku said, he would be a little nicer to him from now on.

Pulling out his wand, Kuro Neko said his magic word, freeing himself and reversing the effects of their battle.

"Where's Kiku?" Kuro Neko said, worry etched onto his face. "He's fine, I took him home." Kiku said hoping the cat wouldn't go looking for him. "I'm going to go make sure he's alright." Kuro Neko said running off. "Hey! Me too! I'll show you Cat Noir!" Im Yong Soo ran after him.

"Wait but what about the picnic?" Kiku said before sighing, that stubborn cat.

Kiku snuck into his room just in time, only able to remove his wig and mask.. Hiding behind the door to his room, he peeked his head through the adjarred door.

"Kiku I'm glad you're ok." Kuro Neko said from the stairway. Kiku nodded, "Hai. Ladybug brought me here safe and sound."

"Well we should hang out another time as friends." He said. "I would like that." Kiku said.

As Kuro Neko left, Kiku thought that maybe he misjudged him. It was nice to talk to someone who understood.

"Kiku your breasts still belong to me! da ze! Guess who's visiting from Korea?" Yong Soo said from downstairs.

Kiku couldn't catch a break.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.**


	4. Mr Americano

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir or Hetalia. All rights go to their creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mr. Americano**

Arthur was sitting in a red armchair, sinking back, tapping his gloved fingers on the chair's arm. He was currently with Alfred, Kiku's best friend and writer of the Ladyblog, for his interview. He was waiting for Alfred in his living room.

The boy was scrambling around trying to get all the things he needed, tablet, recorder, notepad, etc. He could hear the whistle of the kettle from the kitchen. Alfred whizzed past him to turn the eye off in the kitchen.

Shortly Alfred returned with two mugs. He set one in front of Arthur and himself. Alfred set an iPad in between them, turning on record for live streaming. He sat back down, across from Arthur, grabbing a pen and a notebook.

He turned to the camera before leaning really close to it. "Hey dudes and dudettes of the internet! I am back after a short hiatus!" Alfred waves both of his hands. "After reading months and months of your comments asking for a Cat Noir interview, I ,your Ladyblog front man, have delivered."

Alfred leaned back. "Cat Noir is here!" He motioned to Arthur who gave a curt wave, flashing a closed lipped smile. Alfred turned to him, the boy was full of energy, he could tell.

"So Cat Noir the burning question on everyone's mind is, are you and Ladybug a thing?" Alfred leaned forward, pencil in hand. "Not even a start up question? Straight to it eh?" Alfred let out a laugh. "I'm sorry! I promise I'll ask more about you, but let's get the tough one out of the way first."

"Well at the moment no, but I'd say it's a work in progress." Arthur said sipping his tea. "Hmm it's been 2 years Cat, Ladybug's been saying no in previous interviews, he's one stubborn cookie it seems." Alfred tapped his chin. "Well I wouldn't word it that way–." _Ladybug wasn't one to be won over. _

"Well then what's stopping him from being with you?" Alfred pressed. "We have lives outside of our superhero duties. Ladybug is doing his own thing–." Arthur tried to work around Ladybug being in love with someone unspecified, and that he couldn't rule himself out yet. "So Ladybug has a significant other outside of being a superhero! Hear that folks Ladybug has a significant other and it's not Cat Noir!" "No! I didn't say that! You didn't let me finish!" Arthur said getting annoyed at the other teen twisting his words.

"But that's basically it. Moving on! Are you part cat?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I have cat-like agility but no I don't have some genetic mutation." "Darn. Really hoped to hear a radioactive cat bite story." Alfred gave him a grin before making a stoic expression.

"Serious question: Hawkmoth, any knowledge on his motive? Ladybug made a speculation about him wanting world domination or to appease some Divine entity." "We don't know his motive at all. He wants our miraculouses for a wish but we can only speculate like you said Ladybug did. I think the man desires love, it makes one do crazy things after all. Maybe someone he lost or someone he never had." Arthur said with a wave of his hand.

Alfred nodded scribbling in his notebook.

"Oh oh! I heard through the grapevine you went on a date recently Cat Noir! Work in progress my tooshie!" The blond pointed in between his eyes. "Care to explain?"

"I did, but we agreed that we weren't romantically interested in each other. We're going to be friends instead." He said.

"What?" Alfred said, eyebrows furrowed. "We found out that we had more in common than we first thought. I went in thinking I was going to break the boy's heart because I care about Ladybug so much and didn't really want anything serious. But it turns out we were both in the same spot. We really connected."

"So nothing romantic happened between you two?" Alfred asked.

"It's none of your business!" Arthur snapped. That was between himself and Kiku.

"Why so defensive? What are you trying to hide?" Alfred squinted his eyes."It's personal, and I don't think the internet is the best place to share something like that!" "Are you ashamed? Our precious kitty has been engaging in some naughty behavior folks!"

"I didn't say that!" Arthur said rising from his chair.

"Kitty has claws, meow!" He said flicking his wrist. "Only we can imagine what went on folks!" Alfred turned to the camera then. "And for it to lead to a friendship? Was the sex that bad?"

"That's it! You don't deserve to run a blog dedicated to Ladybug!" Arthur said taking the tablet and snapping it in half.

"Hey! My tablet!"Alfred exclaimed.

His blue irises were irate as he dropped the halves to the ground. "You're nothing but an egotistical prick! You only want to gossip and boast about yourself! I will never come on this show again! And with Kiku, how could you call yourself his friend, spreading rumours about him like that on the internet?"

"You're way more uptight in person dude." Alfred sipped his coffee. Arthur practically growled at him. "So you owe me like 400 bucks for the tablet." Alfred said. "Cash app? Check? I'm fine with physical cash too." Arthur lunged over and grabbed the teen by the neck, hoisting him over his head.

"What's your problem man? You can't just man handle me in my house!" Alfred said.

And soon a butterfly outline appeared on his face, an Akuma having flew into his glasses.

_Shite! _Arthur's ring beeped and Alfred punched him in the face.

Arthur let go of Alfred, stumbling back, touching his sore nose. _That punch hurt like hell. _

Alfred turned into a more muscular version of himself, wearing his glasses with a brown helmet. His costume was brown, except for his white gloves and boots.

"I am Mr. Americano! I have powers just like you kitty cat, now let's see who's the better hero."

Arthur got out his baton, narrowing his eyes. "You're on, you hypocrite." He said

Arthur blinked, seeing the oncoming fist too little too late. The force threw him into Alfred's wall. He could hear the cracks forming. _Just great, he has super speed and super strength. _Arthur groaned, sliding down the wall.

"Giving up already? I'm just getting started!" Mr. Americano reached to grab Cat Noir's ring but it was caught by a familiar Ladybug clip. He gasped in shock, and Arthur used this opportunity to side kick the American in the stomach. He stumbled back. Arthur followed it with a roundhouse kick to the face.

Mr. Americano was knocked down.

Ladybug tied him up with the string of his clip. "Right on time as always m'lord." Arthur said bowing. "You're not in the clear yet Kuro Neko." Just then Mr. Americano, kicked Arthur in the ankles, causing him to fall on his butt. "Ladybug, ditch this clown and team up with me!" Mr. Americano offered.

Arthur got up and rubbed his sore butt. "I'm thinking about it actually. Seeing as Kuro Neko can't control his temper. But Hawkmoth is controlling you, maybe another time?" Ladybug said taking his glasses and snapping them in half. "Lovebug you can't replace me. I'm one of a kind." Arthur said..

Ladybug captured the Akuma in his clip, freeing the white moth. Arthur yelled "hota" after taking out his magic wand and returned everything back to normal even Alfred's tablet.

"Ladybug!" Alfred said hugging him. "Did you like my live stream interview?" "Alfred, I might have to agree with Kuro Neko on this one. Your viewers will appreciate the truth even if it is boring. And let the person finish their thoughts sometimes too." He said giving Alfred a stern look. "I'm sorry Ladybug. I won't do that again; I was just so excited." Alfred said before turning to Arthur. "Sorry to you too Cat, we cool?" "Sure, sure and I'm sorry for insulting you and breaking your tablet. I'll ease up on my criticism of your blog too."

"You comment on my blog? I've never seen anything from you." "I-I uh– you'll never find me!" Arthur said jumping out the window.

_Damn he's got to remember that he posts as his normal self._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome! **


	5. The Fabricator

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. All rights belong to their ****creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Fabricator**

Kiku groaned as Im Yong Soo jumped on his bed. He told the younger teen to get off of the bed but he didn't listen.

Just then Kiku got a call from his friend Feliciano. "Caio Kiku! Could you do a teeny little favor for me?" "Depends on what it is." "Can you look over my sketches? I want a third opinion before I send them to Mr. Bonfoy." "My younger cousin is here visiting from Korea–." "I love children! I'll be right over!" Feliciano said hanging up. Kiku sighed, He hoped the 13 year old wouldn't cause Feliciano too much trouble.

"Kiku you're so boring!" "Yong Soo you're such a hyper and destructive boy. I don't like taking you anywhere." "Well I'm bored! Let's play a game!" Kiku got up. "Ok we can play a few video games."

Kiku led the way to the living room downstairs where his game console was plugged in.

They were in the middle of a car racing game when the doorbell rang. Kiku pauses the game. "Hey! I was winning!" Yong Soo shouted. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get the door." Kiku opens the door to Feliciano holding a sketchbook. "Kiku!" The boy lunges enveloping him into one of his infamous bear hugs.

Kiku freezes, letting the other teen hug him until he wanted to let go.

"Kiku! da ze! Who is that?" Yong Soo said from behind him. Feliciano let him go. "Oh you must be Kiku's cousin! I'm Kiku's friend from school! Feliciano's my name, nice to meet you!" Feliciano said holding out his hand. "I'm Im Yong Soo!"

Yong Soo reached around and squeezed Kiku's pictorials. "Kiku's breasts belong to–." Kiku elbowed him in the stomach hard, sending him stumbling back.

"Come in Feliciano." Kiku said turning around. "Take a seat on the sofa and I'll make us some tea." Kiku turned on the set the teapot to boil. Feliciano was on the couch looking over his sketches.

Feliciano wanted to be a fashion designer like Francis Bonnefoy. The designer was hosting a contest. Aspiring young fashion designers could send in their designs to be judged by Mr. Bonnefoy himself. The final three could make their outfits and present them in a fashion show a few months from now. The winner has the opportunity to intern under Mr. Bonnefoy, gaining experience first hand.

The kettle whistled. Kiku poured two cups of tea for himself and Feliciano. Then he brought it to the table.

"So take a look and tell me what you think!" Feliciano said handing the book to Kiku. Yong Soo huffed, now playing the game by himself.

Kiku flipped through the book. The cat bell choker and tomato shaped jewelry were interesting. Kiku turned to a red and black dress with fishnet sleeves. The dress spread out at the bottom. The dress was red except for the swirls that were randomly placed throughout and the fishnets.

"Ladybug inspired?" Kiku raised an eyebrow."Oh yeah, I admire him because he's one of our city's heros! Do you think Mr. Bonnefoy will like it?" Kiku nodded. "I do."

Feliciano took the book from him, before hugging him again. "Kiku! Thank you sooo much! And could you do me another teensy little favor?"

"Yes Feliciano?" "Could you come with me while I deliver it?" "Deliver it? Weren't you supposed to mail in your sketches." Kiku inquires when the brunette lets him go.

"Well I forgot the deadline was today so there's really no other option." Feliciano said giving him a shug. Kiku frowned, "Feliciano I still have Yong Soo to look after." "Bring him along too; I don't care!" Feliciano said waving his arms around. Kiku sighed.

Yong Soo whined about having to leave his video game but reluctantly went along with them.

Feliciano knocked on the door of thee Francis Bonnefoy's home, "Caio! Anyone home?"Feliciano called out.

The trio stood outside waiting for someone to open the door.

The door opened to a very muscular German man, Mr. Bonnefoy's assistant, Ludwig Belischimidt. Kiku had seen the man a few times when Mr. Bonnefoy had public appearances.

"Yes? What do you want?" Mr. Beilschmidt asked.

"Caio! I want to deliver my entry for the contest!" Feliciano said bouncing on the balls of his toes.

"Mr. Bonnefoy is not accepting guests." "Can I give it to you instead?" Feliciano said. Ludwig nodded taking the few pages of sketches Feliciano had.

"Ludwig!" The shrill call of Mr. Bonnefoy could be heard. "Oh Mr. Bonnefoy!" Feliciano said slipping past Mr. Beilschmidt and into his home.

"Feliciano!" Kiku warned him.

Feliciano ran up to Mr. Bonnefoy, Mr. Beilschmidt ran after him. Kiku followed the man and Yong Soo followed behind.

"Mr. Bonnefoy I'm your biggest fan! I really liked your Summer season wear! Especially the duck patterned dress in mid July! I'm Feliciano Vargas aspiring fashion designer!" Feliciano says grabbing the man's hand to shake.

The man looked at Feliciano with tired eyes. "I apologize sir! I'll get this idiot out of here." Mr. Beilschmidt said.

A small smile graced his lips, "Non let him stay. I haven't met such enthusiastic fans of my work in a long time." Mr. Bonnefoy said stopping the other man in his tracks.

"Sir, you did call me. What did you need?" "Oh! I have some letters to answer on email. Can you do that for me?" Mr. Beilschmidt sighed but went down the hall to do what was asked anyway.

"And who have you brought with you?" "My friend Kiku from school and his cousin Yong Soo!" "Kon'nichiwa Mr. Bonnefoy." Kiku bowed in greeting to the man. Mr. Bonnefoy tapped his chin, "We've met before, haven't we?" Kiku blushed, when he had been Ladybug he'd seen him. "No sir." "Hmm must've been someone else."

"I'm Yong Soo Da ze! You're rich! You got a computer?" He asks. Mr. Bonnefoy shivers, "In a room deep in the basement...But Arthur has one in his room upstairs." "Um ok?" Mr. Bonnefoy started shoving the boy upstairs. Yong Soo found himself in Arthur's room.

"Insufferable child." Mr. Bonnefoy said before turning to them. "So...Feliciano tell me more about your passion for fashion!" He said putting his hands on his shoulders and staring him deep in his eyes.

So Feliciano went on about how as a little kid he liked designing costumes. Kiku's heard the story before. They walked into the living room where they sat on the couch.

"Excuse me Mr. Bonnefoy I'm going to go check up on my cousin." Kiku said after a small while. "Go ahead Kiku, I'm pretty sure he's bothered Arthur enough." The small hint of joy in his voice concerned Kiku.

Kiku could feel warmth tint his cheeks as he walked up the stairs to Arthur's room. He'd only been here as Ladybug, to make sure that Arthur was ok during the gorilla incident.

Kiku raised his hand to knock on the teen's door. Arthur opened the door with such force that Kiku stumbled inside. Kiku blushed seeing the familiar gray shirt of his long time crush; his face buried in his chest. Kiku sniffed in the scent of tea leaves and mint.

"Kiku?" Kiku couldn't hear a thing, surrounded in bliss. "Kiku?"

"Da ze! Kiku! Help me! This crazy boy tied me to a chair!" Kiku heard the shrill call of Yong Soo, breaking him out of his dreamlike state. Kiku blinked, looking up to see Arthur's stunned and completely red face. Kiku jumped back. "Nani!?"

"Um is he with you?" Arthur motioned to Yong Soo who was tied to a chair, gag having slipped from his face. "H-hai. Why is he–." "He was touching my albums, no one touches my albums." Kiku blinked, as the boy gave him direct eye contact.

Kiku rushed to untie him. Once free the boy sent Arthur a glare. Arthur regarded Kiku instead. "So Kiku what's the occasion?" Kiku clammed up under scrutiny of the other teen, answering in short clipped sentences. "Feliciano. Contest entry. Fashion sketches. Computer, your room, Mr. Bonnefoy insisted." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Hmm that explains a lot." Kiku grabbed Yong Soo's wrist."Well we should go." Kiku said heading for the door. "W-Wait." Kiku turned back.

"How about a game of table tennis?" Arthur leaned on the table, only to miss and fall to the ground. Kiku blushed. "Arthur are you ok?" "I'm fine." He says getting up. _Table tennis?_ It'd be the first time they did something as friends outside of school.

"Kiku! Take me home!" Yong Soo interrupted. Kiku inwardly groaned. "Sorry." Kiku frowned. "It's fine, I don't get many visitors, I just thought I'd offer. I'll see you at school." Arthur gave him a small smile.

Just then a scream broke out downstairs. Feliciano was made of strippes of fabric. "Arthur, I have your precious step-father. If I can't be his successor, no one will!" Feliciano said, heavy footsteps creaking up the stairs. "I'm coming for you next!" By then Kiku slammed the door shut.

"The window! I have a makeshift escape rope." Arthur said pushing Yong Soo toward the window first. Kiku wanted to question why he had such a thing but it wasn't important now. "You too Kiku." "You're coming with us right?" Arthur shook his head. "He's after me, you both get to safety." "No! I will not let him take you!" Arthur blinked at the force of his tone.

"But I–." Kiku held a finger to Arthur's lips. The door was pulled open by Feliciano, an octopus type villain, with fabric tentacles.

Kiku grabbed Arthur's lamp, smacking a tentacle that was headed to grab Arthur. "Go." "But–." Feliciano grabbed the lamp. "Go!" Kiku commanded.

Kiku was grabbed. Kiku struggled to break free as his earrings beeped. He felt the fabric wrapping him up into a cocoon. "Ahhhhh!" Kiku heard before the fabric loosened its hold on him. Feliciano screams, having been kicked in the face by Arthur. Kiku broke free and went toward the window's edge. "Kiku! Go! Don't worry about me. Ladybug will come. I know he will." He said as the fabrics started consuming him.

_What about Kuro Neko? Where was he?But Arthur was right. They needed Ladybug. _

Kiku stepped on the ground to see Yong Soo way ahead of him. "That was terrifying! Kiku what was that!?" He asked. "An Akumatized Feliciano." They walked back toward Kiku's house. "This city is crazy! I know it happened to me but that was purely on accident! I don't want him inside my head again Kiku!" He said as they continued to walk back toward Kiku's house. "Yong Soo as long as we stay here, we'll be fine." They were back at Kiku's house now. He turned on a video game for the boy to play. He snuck upstairs and changed into his Ladybug attire.

When Kiku arrived Feliciano was on the roof. "Ladybug! I'm the Fabricator! Your precious Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland are doomed." Fabricator carried the two cocoons in two of his tentacles. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Fabricator laughed using his tentacles to propel him to a taller building. Kiku swung his clip after him, swinging to a Bizz Co. building rooftop.

Fabricator dangled the cocoons over the edge, attracting onlookers. "I'll give you a proposition Ladybug. I won't drop them if you give me your miraculous!~" "Never!" "Ok!~" The Fabricator released them and Kiku jumped off of the building, diving toward them. Screams could be heard from the onlookers.

Kiku was able to grab the threads on both, swinging as the threads unraveled. When Kiku was able to lower them to the ground, the two were free but unconscious.

Kiku got out his throwing stars. Fabricator crawled down to where they all were. Kiku threw them, cutting off each of Fabricator's tentacles as he reached for him. "No fair!" He squirmed before they grew back. "I wasn't ready, but now I am." He smiles.

A pencil was behind Fabricator's ear.

Kiku aimed a star. It flew right past him. "Ha! Missed me!" Fabricator made a reach for him . "I wasn't aiming for you." Kiku held up his hand as the pencil flicked into it . The star sliced a cut into Fabricator's ear. Fabricator stumbled backwards. Kiku snapped the pencil in half.

Kiku swung his clip to catch the black Akuma. When the white moth appeared, Kiku watched it flutter away.

"Ladybug! Oh no!" Feliciano said running up to him. "I-I let an Akuma get me!" He waved his arms around frantically.

"It's fine. No harm done." Kiku said turning to Arthur and Mr. Bonnefoy, still unconscious. _Kuro Neko where are you?_

"Oh I have an idea!" Feliciano said. "Maybe a kiss would wake them up." Kiku blushed, _him kiss Arthur? He couldn't!_

Kiku found himself kneeling down. His brown eyes taking in the sight of the unconscious blond. His golden lashes kissed by the sun, and his pale pink lips, breath coming out in shallow puffs. Kiku leaned down, inches from the lips he yearned to kiss.

"Where am I?" Came the groan of Mr. Bonnefoy. Feliciano ran over to help him up. "I am soooo sorry! I shouldn't have gotten so upset!"

"L-Ladybug." Kiku turned to see Arthur's flushed face. Kiku leaned back. "Arthur, you're awake. Yoi." Kiku got up. "Thank you Ladybug! My driver should be here shortly. And little Feliciano, I wish you well, but keep your distance. Come Arthur." "I'd rather walk than be in a car with you." Arthur said crossing his arms. "Do you always have to be stubborn with me?" "If I weren't, who would be?" Mr. Bonnefoy sighed. "Do what you want. I'm too tired to argue today." "Fine! I will." Arthur snubbed him.

"My fratello will be on his way." Feliciano said.

When both were gone, Kiku noticed Arthur hadn't made an attempt to move. Kiku raised an eyebrow at the other teen. "Oh you're waiting on me? Sorry I um … have a g-good night Ladybug." His cheeks were still red as he walked toward the direction of his home.

"Wait!" Kiku called out to him. Arthur turned back to him. "Do you want me to take you home?" "I-I d-don't want to inconvenience y-you Ladybug." "It is no problem." Kiku said pulling out his clip. "A-Alright Ladybug. Thank you." Arthur wrapped his arms around Kiku's waist. Kiku blushed, doing the same with the arm not holding the clip.

_Being close to Arthur, twice in one day! _Kiku squealed internally. "Hold on tight." He said. Arthur tightened his grip when they swung through the air.

Kiku brought Arthur to his room. "L-Ladybug before you go…" "Yes Arthur?" "Don't ream out Cat Noir too much when you see him. I'm sure he had a good reason for not showing up today." "I promise I will chastise him a minimal amount." Kiku nodded before swinging home.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Criticism welcome.**


	6. Animal Shifter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir or Hetalia. All rights go to their creators.**

**Kitty Section's "song": best enjoyed if listening to Prussia's Marukaite Chikyuu. I do not own the song, nor the rights, all rights go to its creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Animal Shifter**

"Why don't we meet at your house? Your room is huge." Gilbert said tuning his cymbals. They were in his garage.

"My room isn't sound proof Gilbert. Francis would flip his top." Arthur said tuning his guitar. "And since when did you care about Bonnefoy's feelings?" "I know I give him a hard time, but I do live in his house."

Arthur, Gilbert, Antonio, and Mathiew were members of a band called Kitty Section. Ivan came up with the name and neither of the boys wanted to argue with Mathiew's boyfriend. Feliciano designed their masks, Ivan again liked the concept so none objected.

"Lo siento estoy tarde." Antonio said walking in with his guitar. "What was it this time Antonio, you overslept?" Arthur said to him.

"No I had to finish my chores. You know mi mama, she's strict when it comes to chores." He said taking out the guitar and tuning it.

"Yeah my mom's the same but it's Al's turn to do the chores." Mathiew said plugging in the amp to the keyboard. "Well my mom works nights and my dad's chill so I don't have to do chores until the weekend." Gilbert says snidely. "That actually sounds like rubbish Gil." Arthur said. "Oh shut up rich boy. Your butler does your chores." Arthur smirks, "No more free rides then." "No please, I love the leather seats and velvet floors."

"Wait if Alfred's doing your chores Mathiew then who's going to record us?" Antonio asked him. "Oh, Alfred asked his friend Kiku to fill in for him. He should've been here…"

"Gomen'nasai! I missed my second bus and had to sprint the rest of the way here!" Kiku said, bent over to catch his breath,face flushed from running. Gilbert set down his sticks. "Relax Kiku! It's fine; only Arthur gives a shit if we're late and we really don't pay attention to him anyway." The rest nodded but Kiku had his eyes focused on him. "It's fine." Arthur said, heat rising to his cheeks.

Kiku's cheeks matched his. "Hai. I will record when you all are ready." "Awesome! Take a seat next to Toni, we gotta put on our masks." Gilbert said.

Kiku nodded doing just that. Their crudely made plastic cat masks were painted with the colors of their home countries. They looked silly adorning them but at least they gave them an identity.

_Was Kiku really in love with me? _

It'd been a few weeks since he'd told him as Cat Noir. He'd cried then because he was in love with Ladybug and couldn't stand the thought of hurting the Japanese- Parisian boy. It was hard knowing that fact without being able to react on it. Just knowing that he had the boy's attention, was unnerving.

"Alright we're ready." Arthur said. Kiku nodded, taking out his camera to record.

Arthur tapped the microphone.

Gilbert hit his sticks together. "Eins, zwei, drei, vier!"

Arthur was the lead singer of the band.

"Que singing"

They continued through the rest of the song, adding in Gilbert's drums, Antonio's bass and Mathiew's keyboard.

Arthur panted, throat dry after the screaming match Gilbert put him through with those lyrics.

"Yoi. I got it." Kiku said stopping the video. Arthur went into Gilbert's cooler for a bottle of water.

"I want to see how it came out!" Antonio said walking over to Kiku to look at his phone. Mathiew and Gilbert joined him. "Awesome! I look extremely awesome in the video. You're a good video taker." Gilbert said slinging his arm around Kiku's shoulders.

Arthur took a gulp of water. "Gilbert no more heavy metal songs ok? I don't think my voice can take the strain." "Arthur you scream a lot anyway so quit whining. Screaming is the only acceptable form of singing." "If my voice gets raspy because of you I am making you pay for my speech therapy."

"Actually raspy voices are quite attractive on some singers, so it might not necessarily be a bad thing." Mathiew piped in."Thank you Birdie for proving my point." Gilbert said.

"I happen to enjoy my voice as is but whatever." Arthur said walking over to peer at the video. It would be better when Alfred edited the visuals but the audio was clear. The screaming was ear splitting but in a good way, and they were all on tempo.

Arthur nodded, "Good. Ready for editing." "Hai." Kiku glanced away after brief eye contact. Kiku started putting his phone away and grabbing his school bag.

"Next week we practice Gilbert's new song right?" Antonio asked putting his guitar in his case. "No the week after." He answers. "Oh sí,sí."

Mathiew and Antonio always take the subway home. They waved at them in parting.

"Kiku um before you catch the bus can I ask you something ?" Gilbert said.

"Sure." "Um y-You're friends with Feliciano right?" Arthur knew where this was going.

"Hai." "C-could you ask him on a double date for me for this weekend?" Kiku raised an eyebrow. Arthur stepped in. "Gilbert if you wanted to go on a double date then you should've asked Mathiew." "But Feliciano scares easily and Ivan's creepy. I d-don't want to make him upset." "But Kiku doesn't have a date." "What about you, man? You and Kiku could pretend! Please, I need other people there; I-I can't muster the courage to do it myself." Gilbert pleaded with him.

Arthur looked at Kiku's flushed face, as he stood in shock at what Gilbert was suggesting.

He did not want to lead Kiku on by pretend dating him. But he did want to help Gilbert land his shot with Feliciano. At least get it out there that he was romantically interested in him.

He knew what to do.

"I'm terribly sorry Gilbert but I'm busy this weekend! Francis booked some kind of weekend retreat for us to get massages and relax. I would try to get out of it but he threatened to take away my guitar and Sex Pistols albums." Gilbert frowned. "But! I do have someone else in mind who could fill in for me."

"Kuro Neko. Arthur I don't think–."Kiku cut in. "Nonsense you two hit it off before." "You went on a date with Cat Noir? Holy shit Kiku you have to bring him!" Gilbert exclaimed. "But he and I are just friends!"

"Kiku you just have to pretend just for one night. Please do it for me, I really want to help Gilbert." Arthur said. Kiku looked down, reluctantly saying , "Okay , I'll do it." "Thank you so much Kiku!" Gilbert said hugging him.

The two were on the bus. He wanted to give Tino a rest and he didn't want Kiku to be alone, taking two buses was a bit much.

Arthur felt sick to his stomach with guilt. He hopped Kiku would tell him his feelings soon so he wouldn't have to keep using Cat Noir as a scapegoat.

How could he face him after rejecting him? Would Hawkmoth akumatize him? It would hurt him even more having to fight him as Cat Noir. Sure Kiku didn't talk to him much but he was a great friend to those around him, and he didn't deserve to be heartbroken.

"Arthur?" Kiku asked from beside him."Yes?" "How much does Gilbert care about Feliciano?" He was looking out the window, brown eyes focusing on the blurred buildings passing them by.

Arthur's green eyes held a warmth that was missed by Kiku. "I'd say a lot. I don't know if he loves him. He's just shy and Feliciano's oblivious to his hints. He gave him some art pencils to sketch with for his birthday but forgot to write his name when he delivered them, things like that." Kiku blinks. "Well I don't know about Feliciano. He seems focused on his fashion more than a relationship, but I will ask." "Thank you again for doing this. It really means a lot to me." Kiku looks at him then, blush on his cheeks.

Arthur's not doing this on purpose! _Argh_, _Kiku stop! _Arthur felt his heart squeeze in pain. Arthur's ring beeped.

Just then the bus shook. Kiku turned to see a large eye outside of the window. The passengers on the bus screamed.

The bus screeches to a halt. "Everyone evacuate the bus!" The bus driver yelled. The bus shook again, the front entrance being jammed.

Arthur grabbed Kiku's hand, pulling him up to the emergency exit on top of the bus.

They stood on top of the bus as a Tyrannosaurus Rex struck the side. _Sigh, another Akumatized Parisian._

"Kiku we're going to have to–." Arthur was cut off by the soft patter of the boy's feet as he ran off the roof, leaving him behind. Arthur ran in the opposite direction. He hopped the boy made it to safety. He jumped, landing on his feet. He ran toward a trash can. His suit was under his clothes, he didn't have his wig but he hoped his hood could cover him enough.

When he went back toward the bus Ladybug was already there, throwing his stars at the beast. A red streak sliced it's cheek, causing it to roar. The T-Rex changed its attack to Ladybug.

Arthur threw his baton into the T-Rex's mouth. The T-Rex tried to chomp on the baton but it held its mouth open.

"And Cat Noir is here to save the day! Did ya miss me Love bug?" He asked leaning his elbow on the other hero's shoulder. "No. I did fine on my own. I'm just disappointed you neglected your responsibilities." "Lovebug it's not like that. I had some important business to take care of. You know I wouldn't skip out on you because of irresponsibility."

Ladybug shrugged him off. "You're lucky Mr. Bonnefoy or your _friend_ Arthur weren't hurt." Arthur frowned, he hoped Ladybug wouldn't be mad at him much longer.

The T-Rex was gone, only his baton was left. Arthur went to pick it up only to feel a bite on his finger. In the blink of an eye a viper was coiled around his arm. "Ahhhh!" Arthur screamed flailing his arm. "Ladybug get it off!" He shifted from one foot to the other. "Hold still Kuro Neko!" The viper hissed.

Ladybug went to grab it when the viper turned into a mouse. It scurried down Arthur's arm toward his ring. Arthur grabbed the mouse. "Where's his Akuma?" He asked. "He has a little belt around his tummy." Ladybug said pulling the belt from the mouse. Pulling it apart, he captured the Akuma and released the white moth.

Arthur gasped as the mouse turned into a boy. "Cat Noir! Ladybug! Oh no!" The boy had tears in his eyes. "Don't cry lad." "I-I'm 15! M-my name's Ravis. I-Ivan scares me so much! Why does he always push me down all the time? T-that's why I'm so small!" He burst into tears. "I don't know why Ravis. But being short has its advantages, you can hide where big and tall people can't reach you. And look at Ladybug! He's a superhero and he's short!" "Ladybug will you beat up Ivan for me?" Ravis said looking up at Ladybug with big blue eyes. "Ravis I don't do that sort of thing. You have to stand up to him yourself. I believe in you." Ladybug said putting a hand on the boy's heart. "You're crazy! He'll kill me!" He said clinging onto Arthur even more. "Um I'll take you home, alright Ravis?" "Yes please! I'm sorry for the damages." "Oh shite gotta take care of that." He said putting the boy down.

"Hota!" He shouted, taking out his wand. The city was blanketed in a white light, fixing the bus and other property damage before hand.

Arthur woke up in the arms of not Ladybug but Ravis. "Cat Noir you're ok!" The boy's eyes streamed tears of joy. Arthur flailed, "Will you put me down!" "I was sooo scared you died!" He could see Ladybug try to hide his smile behind his gloved hand. Arthur furrowed his brows. "This is amusing to you ay Ladybug?" "No Kuro Neko of course not." He said not looking at him, a jolt of laughter escaping him.

Ravis put him down. Arthur dusts himself off. "Alright get on ya lil' bugger." Arthur kneels down, to give the boy a piggyback ride. "But I'm not a child, I don't–." Arthur groans getting up and throwing the boy over his shoulder. "Whoa! P-put me down! I-I didn't mean–." "Hush now, you won't be there long."

"You know there's something different about you Kuro Neko." "No time to chat, gotta go Ladybug!" Arthur said running off and propelling himself to Ravis's house with his baton, which he'd given him directions to through bouts of sobbing.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Criticism Welcome.**


	7. The Awesome One

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir or Hetalia. All rights go to their creators.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Awesome One**

Maybe it was the way Kiku worded it but somehow Feliciano assumed this outing was between four friends and not a double date. They were at his father's restaurant so maybe that was it.

Gilbert was gnawing on his fingernails, sitting on his side of the booth as the three of them waited for Feliciano. "Gilbert relax mate, you'll only fuck up if you think you'll fuck up." "Easy for you to say, you have a mask on." Gilbert says gesturing to his outfit. "If you fuck up you can hide behind the fact that you have an identity outside of this one." "Well yes but that only really applies to my super hero duties. Not romance." "Tell me about it, he does so bad with Ladybug–so I've been told…" _Nice save Honda. _

"L-ladybug told you that?" Kiku turned to the cat themed superhero whose cheeks were a bright shade of red. _Right, he was in love with Ladybug. _"N-no! Uh I heard a rumor from Alfred, considering he's close with Ladybug."

He didn't want to hurt the hero's feelings. Sure Ladybug constantly turned down the flirtatious neko on many occasions, but Kiku didn't have to add to the fire. Plus he hadn't technically told Ladybug he loved him.

"Really? I thought he was done spreading false information." "Old habits are hard to break."

"I suppose you're right. I can't see how you're friends with him Kiku. You're so honest." _Kuro_ _Neko if only you knew._

"Alfred has his faults but his heart is in the right place and he looks out for me. He brings me out of my comfort zone." Kiku said sipping his tea.

"Well that was cute you guys but I'm still nervous!" Gilbert said, hands shaking as he brings the tea cup to his lips.

"Gilbert aren't you awesome?" Kuro Neko asked. "Yes! How dare you ask me a stupid question like that!" "Well act like it! Ooze that boundless narcissistic confidence you always boast about having!" "You're right! The awesome me will not let a stupid crush stop him from being who he is!"

Kiku smiles and Kuro Neko cheers.

"Caio fellas! Sorry I'm late!~" Gilbert's face is flushed red and he grips the seat. "Konichiwa Feliciano." "Hello Feli–." "CAT NOIR! Wow! When Kiku said friends I didn't know he meant you!" Feliciano slapped his own cheeks in shock. Feliciano pulled him out of his seat, giving him a hug. "I always thought your cat suit was sexy!~"He practically purred in his ear. Kuro Neko pushed him away, cheeks red. "Oh uh thanks, it's nice to meet you too."

"U-uh h-hi Feliciano." Gilbert stuttered out.

"Have we met before?" Feliciano turned to Gilbert then. "U-uh I-I'm in Kitty Section." "Kitty Section? Oh hi Mathiew!" "No, I-I'm Gilbert." "Doesn't ring a bell but nice to meet cha!" They shook hands.

Gilbert blushed and scooted over to accommodate Feliciano. Their waiter, Kyle from their school, returned for their orders. "So this is the fourth party? You all ready to order?"

"Do you have pasta?" Feliciano asks. "I believe we have Spaghetti." "Can I have that?" Kiku vaguely remembers his father putting that on the menu for Feliciano in particular. "Course ya can mate!" Kyle punches him in the arm before writing down the order. "Spicy beef kow",Gilbert ordered. "Beef chow mein," Kuro Neko ordered. "Seafood egg foo young," Kiku ordered.

"So Cat Noir, how strong are you?" Feliciano spoke up. "Well I think I can carry about 90 kilos." "Oooh that must be useful for beating up all the bad guys huh?" He said resting his arm on the table, resting his chin in his hand. "Not necessarily because they have increased strength as well and sometimes even more than I do." "Hmm interesting." He said trying not to seem off put by that answer.

"Cat Noir, do you like art? I like the classics, the Mona Lisa, A Starry Night, the Scream and works like that!" "I'm more of a performing arts kind of fellow. The theater has always intrigued me." Feliciano furrowed his eyebrows a small pout on his face.

"Feliciano I wouldn't mind seeing some of those." Gilbert spoke up. He brightened up. "Really? Ok! I know of the Musée d'Orsay, a good art museum in Paris, if you'd want to come with me! Cat Noir do you want to come too?" "Oh no. That's not of my interest you two go ahead." Feliciano's expression drooped a little. "Um alright. I'll text you the details ok Gilbert?" They swapped phone numbers.

Kiku wasn't an expert on love but he could tell Feliciano had a crush on Cat Noir.

"Your food has arrived mates!" Kyle said carrying the tray with their food. He set each of their orders in front of them. They ate quietly before suddenly...

Feliciano slurped his noodles. Kiku furrowed his eyebrows but said nothing. Gilbert smiles, "You're a messy eater aren't you Feliciano?" Gilbert grabbed a napkin. Feliciano raised an eyebrow. "You've got a little something on your lip." Gilbert wipes it for him, blushing. "Grazie!" He says returning to eat.

Gilbert went to the bathroom a bit after that and signaled Kiku to come in later. "Sooo are you two dating?" Feliciano asked,eyes half lidded. "Yes!" Kuro Neko said. Feliciano twirled his fork, "Shame." Kuro Neko apparently could tell Feliciano had a crush on him. "Excuse me while I…" Kiku trailed off, gesturing to the bathroom, and catching Kuro Neko's eye. "Oh!" He gasped getting up to let Kiku out.

Kiku went into the bathroom and saw Gilbert was splashing his face. "Kiku. This is going horribly wrong." " Gilbert nothing has happened yet." "I'm not an idiot Kiku! I know Feliciano has the hots for cat boy! B-but why, I am awesome!" "Gilbert, you still have a chance with him at the art museum. It'll just be the two of you." "You're right I do, I can win him over with my awesome charm!" Kiku nodded. "I'm positive Feli will give you a chance." "Thanks Kiku." He said smiling in the mirror. Kiku washed his hands before drying them with a paper towel.

Kiku went back out with Gilbert.

Gilbert gasped and Kiku's eyes widened.

Kiku made eye contact with Kuro Neko who was under Feliciano. Their lips were interlocked and Kuro Neko's arms were around Feliciano's waist. Feliciano began to claw at his suit but Kuro Neko pushed him off, hard. Feliciano fell on the floor. Kuro Neko sat up.

"Gilbert I-" He said seeing the fresh hot tears on Gilbert's face. "You traitor! You call yourself a hero?" Gilbert said, stalking up to them. "You don't-" He couldn't dodge the slap that came next, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

Gilbert ran out of the restaurant.

Kiku went to help Feliciano up. "Kiku, I'm sorry! I-I. I mean how could you say no to him? He was begging me to kiss him!" "No I was not! He's been flirting with me this entire dinner! He got in my personal space and kissed me!" "You both are at fault." Kiku said, crossing his arms. Kuro Neko sighed, "The little bugger threw himself at me; I could only resist so much! But Feliciano I love Ladybug and I can't accept your feelings. Don't ever do that again or I'll kill you." The fury in the hero's eyes was unmistakable. Feliciano squeaked in fear. Kiku placed a hand on Neko's chest to halt him from advancing on Feliciano. "S-So you two aren't dating?" "No, we said that so you'd give Gilbert a chance." Kiku said.

Just then a hoard of boys and girls came into the restaurant and grabbed hold of Kuro Neko.

"The Awesome One wants the cat!

We must bring him back!

We love the Awesome One."

They chanted. He struggled against them but they hoisted him up and took him out.

"Uh oh!" Feliciano said. Feliciano ran to the bathroom while Kiku ran to his room.

Kiku changed into his Ladybug attire. When he ran outside people were bowing down to The Awesome One who was on a thrown. He had a crown on his head, purple mask, a watch on his arm and a scepter. "Ja, Ja worship the awesome me like you are supposed to." Kuro Neko was brought forward. "Hello pussycat, are you ready to devote yourself to me and give me your miraculous?" "I will never devote myself to you!" "You say that now."

Kiku threw his throwing star at his hand. "Scheisse!" Causing the scepter to fly from his hand and into the crowd. "Ladybug! Seize him my worshipers!" Kiku spun his grappling clip to create a shield but there were too many and they were too strong.

Kiku joined Kuro Neko in front of The Awesome One. "Kuro Neko use your power!" "It only works on me if I don't have the wand in my hand." "Unko!"

"Bring me my scepter!" The Awesome One said waving his arm. The group did not move. "What's the matter with you dummkopfs? The Awesome One has spoken!"

"They listen to me now!" Feliciano said having picked up the scepter. "Release Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Kiku grabbed The Awesome One's watch slicing it with his Katana. "Nooo!" Kiku grabbed the Akuma with his clip and released the white moth.

Gilbert grit his teeth. "I'm sorry Ladybug for causing this mess. But Cat Noir stole the love of my life!" "No Gilbert what you saw-." "You knew what this date meant for me and you went and kissed him in front of me, knowing how I felt about him!"Gilbert yelled at Kuro Neko. "And you didn't even give me a chance! All you saw was him!" Gilbert said pointing an accusing finger at Feliciano and then gesturing to Kuro Neko. He was shaking, feelings of pain and sadness overtaking him. "Gilbert calm down, you don't want to attract another Akuma." Kiku cautioned. Gilbert sank to his knees,hiding his face in his hands. Kiku grabbed him and he buried his face in his shoulder. "I'll take you home. Kuro Neko fix everything." Kiku gave him a stern look. He almost wavered in his act with how much the neko's libido dropped at that moment. He looked completely crushed. "I will Ladybug."

Kiku brought Gilbert to his home. "Thank you Ladybug. I need to be alone now." Kiku nodded.

_What a mess Kuro Neko made._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Criticism Welcome.**


	8. Snow Twister

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir or Hetalia. All rights go to their creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Snow Twister**

Gilbert became ice cold after the incident, trying to show that it didn't bother him, but he was unnecessarily mean to Mathiew during their practices for Kitty Section. Arthur hadn't brought it up because he didn't want to anger the teenager any further.

Antonio and Alfred had already left.

Ivan showed up after practice this week for their date at the ice rink. He did not take kindly to Gilbert harassing his boyfriend. "Matvey do you want me to break all of his bones? He knows not to talk to you that way." "N-no Ivan, Gilbert has been in a bad mood. I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm." "Okay Matvey I will not hurt him if you don't want me to." Ivan said petting the boy's hair.

Ivan produces a pair of mittens with maple leaves on them for Mathiew. "Oh Ivan these are adorable! Did you knit these yourself?" Ivan nodded, a bright smile on his face. Mathiew put on the mittens. "Thank you." He said kissing Ivan on the nose causing him to blush.

"Oh my god take your P.D.A. elsewhere! Those mittens are ugly and I don't get why they deserve a kiss of all things. More like a pat on the back for good effort." Ivan was in Gilbert's face in an instant. "I will give you to the count of three to apologize for your rude behavior." "I-I don't care!" "Odin!"

Gilbert crossed his arms.

"Dva!"

Gilbert tapped his foot. "Can we hurry this up? "The awesome me has some sleep to catch up on." Ivan reeled back his fist. Arthur stepped in front of Gilbert.

"Tri!"

Arthur deserved the punch to the face he got. The warm liquid running down his nose could only be blood. "Arthur! Look what you did you hulking monster!" Gilbert exclaimed in shock. Ivan blinked. "Arthur you know I did not mean to hit you. It was for the bitter snake behind you." Ivan sent Gilbert a glare. "I know." Arthur said, grabbing the tissue Mathiew handed to him.

"Gilbert we have to talk, _now_." Gilbert looked distressed. "Talk? Talk about what? I'm fine!" Gilbert walked over to take a sip of water.

Arthur gave his friend a look. "What? It's not my fault Ivan's a delicate snowflake that can't handle a little ribbing!"

Ivan growled and Mathiew rubbed his back to soothe him. "Gilbert, don't rile Ivan up, we don't need him Akumatized." "You know that's exactly what we need!" Gilbert said pushing past Arthur. "Hey dumbass ever heard of a garbage because that scarf needs to find it ASAP. Knit yourself one of those instead of ugly mittens!"

Ivan's scarf was precious to him. His sister, who died in a tragic car accident, gave him that. They all knew that as something similar happened due to Alfred's crass nature.

But he knew what Gilbert was trying to do. He wanted Cat Noir.

The outline of a butterfly appeared on Ivan's face. Arthur brought his bag this time. While they were distracted Arthur fled into Gilbert's house. He crept to the bathroom and changed.

When he returned Gilbert's roof was blown off and all three were gone. A blanket of snow was in the middle of the garage floor. Arthur went outside to see the large tornado. It blew his hood down.

Ladybug swung down to where he was. "That is one big tornado." He said. The temperature had dropped several degrees. "I guess winter's coming early to Paris." Arthur said frowning. "I think that Tornado has two other people trapped inside. We should get them out before we stop the villain." "Hai, but how do we do that without getting caught inside?" "We use your grappling clip like life preserver. You stay out here and I'll go in, I don't want you risking yourself." Ladybug nodded and swung them to a skyscraper. Ladybug wrapped his clip around Arthur's waist. The clip hooked onto his belt. Ladybug wrapped the string end around his wrist and planted his feet on the ground.

Arthur nodded to him before taking a running start. Then he jumped off the building and dived headfirst into the tornado.

All Arthur saw was a blanket of white. He squinted, seeing Mathiew and Gilbert as small blurs moving with the motion of the tornado. Arthur held out his arms, driving deeper and was able to grab Mathiew. "C-– Nn—." It was hard to hear with the fast movement of the snow. "CLIMB UP" He screamed as loud as he could. He coughed when Mathiew stepped on his back trying to shimmy up the line.

He grabbed Gilbert who unexpectedly grabbed his baton. Ladybug pulled him up when the two were at the top of the building. "Gilbert my baton." Gilbert held it up, lengthening it and bringing it down upon Arthur's head before he could move. "I've got your precious ring too! I'm Cat Noir now!" Arthur's vision blurred, and he stumbled to the ground.

Ladybug ran towards Gilbert with his Katana. Their weapons clashed with an audible clang. "Ladybug I'm a way better Cat Noir than he could ever be, so stop sticking up for that loser." "Gilbert stop this! The miraculous is not a toy." Ladybug said. "I know! I'm not messing around, I really want to be Cat Noir! This town needs a hero not an unawesome charlatan!" " Your identity is compromised and Hawkmoth could easily take the ring!" Ladybug said pushing Gilbert back. Gilbert blocked Ladybug's swing again, this time pushing back and using it to launch himself over Ladybug and hitting him in the back. Ladybug stumbled forward.

Arthur got up. "Gilbert please just let me explain. I didn't mean to–."

"Shut up! Haven't you done enough?" "Gilbert! What happened with Feliciano was a mistake! I'm sorry! I know he meant a lot to you, but I'm not planning to run away with him like in some cheesy rom com. If he doesn't want to date you, he's missing out!"

"Well it still stings."

"Like you said, I get to hide under this mask but you have to brave the harsh world unprotected. And that makes you better! I know you'll get through this." "You are pretty lame. I get to be awesome all the time and everyone knows it." Gilbert gave him his ring and baton back. Arthur gave him a hug, happy to have his friend back, he wouldn't do this as himself mind you. "Keseese! Alright pussycat." Gilbert smiled, hugging him back.

"While you two made up I got the scarf." Mathiew said having been pulled up by Ladybug. Arthur steps away from Gilbert and pushes Mathiew out of the way of Ivan who'd returned to a human form to get his scarf. Ladybug put up his shield to hold him back. Arthur got off of Mathiew, jumping over Ladybug to hit Ivan over the head with his baton. Arthur planted his feet on the ground. Ivan shook his head, a bit dazed. He turned to Arthur, throwing snowballs at him. "Hold still kitty cat!" He said as Arthur took off in a run. Ladybug went towards Mathiew while Ivan was distracted.

Ladybug sliced the scarf with his Katana and caught the Akuma. Then he released the white moth. Arthur took out his wand. "Hota!" The city was blanketed in a white light, fixing the property damage and swept up people. Arthur woke up on the ground. "Was I supposed to catch you? Whoopsie." Ivan said with a chuckle.

Ladybug lowers the three down with his clip. "Lovebug I know you're tired with all of that lowering and pulling up you've been doing. How about I take us down?" Ladybug nods, and Arthur pulls out his baton, twirling it like a propeller. Ladybug gets on his back and holds on as they float down.

On the ground Gilbert has apologised to Ivan and they say farewell to the duo, Gilbert taking the subway home and Mathiew and Ivan to their date.

"Kuro Neko that was close." Ladybug said. "It was." Arthur sighed. "You have to have a little self restraint." He said before throwing his clip and swinging off. "I do! That was one time!" Arthur said with a frown.

Arthur would never admit it out loud but he didn't regret kissing Feliciano, for purely physical reasons.

_What can you do?_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Criticism Welcome.**


	9. Clearis

**Disclaimer: I do nor own Hetalia or any DC characters or any mention of or reference to them. All rights go to their creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Clearis**

Kiku was sketching Ladybug saving Arthur. He wondered what the boy thought of the superhero. _Why would Arthur like Ladybug of all people?_ Arthur didn't even like superheroes. So Kiku shook his head, it was stupid to think of such things

"Honda-Wang!" Kiku looked up to see Feliks and his yes-man, Toris. "Yes Feliks?" Feliks was usually all over Arthur in an improper way and it made him displeased. Feliks could tell he had feelings for Arthur and they didn't get along because of it. Feliks wasn't a generally kind person anyway either. "I've heard you've got connections with Cat Noir." Kiku nodded. "So I need you to like get him to contact Ladybug for me!" "Uh…" "C'mon Kiku I need to talk to Ladybug,I'm like his biggest fan!" "Feliks we're not friends so no."

Feliks snapped his fingers and Toris took Kiku's Sketchbook. "Could you give that back?" Kiku said getting up. Feliks held out his hand and Toris gave him the book. "Sorry Kiku." Toris said. Kiku lunges to get it back but Toris grabs his arm. Toris twisted it, spun him around, and pushed him forward.

Kiku stumbled but regained his balance. "There are like sooo many pictures of Arthur in that weird animoo style or something." He snorted, flipping through the pages. "I'll show these to him if you don't give me what I want." Feliks says snapping pictures of his sketches. Kiku blushed, "Fine you can meet Ladybug. I'll have him show up at your house after school." "Totally spectacular!" Feliks said, throwing him his sketchbook.

"Toris grab my bag." Toris did so and the two walked away. Kiku frowned, Feliks was only a force to be reckoned with when Toris was around.

Alfred came up to him then. "Kiku! Wanna see the edited video of Awesome Me by Kitty Section?" Kiku nodded and Alfred sat down next to him. Kiku blushed while watching Arthur sing. _He has such a beautiful voice. _He wished he'd sing just for him one day.

"You know maybe I should skip out more often so you could shoot." Alfred said giving him a smirk.

"I-I don't want to do that to you Alfred."

"Nonsense the guys won't mind. Plus it'll give you an excuse to be around Arthur. I know your date with Cat Noir didn't go so hot. Sooo I'm gonna help you slide in those DM's."

Kiku blushed, "Ok, Arrigato Alfred."

Alfred hugged him. "Course Kiku!"

Kiku arrived at the Edelstein household in full Ladybug attire. He knocked on the door.

A woman with brown chestnut hair and green eyes opens the door. "Ladybug it is nice to finally meet you!" The woman's Hungarian accent was unmistakable. "Hai Manquer…?" "Oh just call me Ms. Hervadervy dear. Feliks is this way." Kiku followed the woman in.

"Feliks! Your guest is here!" Ms. Hervadervy called up stairs to Feliks.

"Like bring him up Elizaveta! You know I'm getting ready still!"

"Don't make me hit you with my frying pan _deary! _It's not polite to not come down and greet your guests!"

"Alright like don't have a cow."

Feliks appeared at the top of the steps. He smiled upon seeing him. "Ladybug!" Feliks ran down the steps to give him a hug. Kiku pushes him away quite harshly. "I don't like physical contact," He said, his expression was neutral.

"That's cool Ladybug. Come on up to my room, I want to show you my prized possessions!" Feliks turned to Ms. Hervadervy. "Could you bring us some fresh baked cookies?"

"Sure thing!"

Kiku sat on Felik's bed in his extremely large room. It had a nice view of the Eiffel Tower out of the window. "Ladybug! Look at my signed poster of Arthur Kirkland! He's the stepson of Francis Bonnefoy, Mr. Bonnefoy has him model his Young Men's clothes lines. Isn't he just flawless?" Kiku had pictures of Arthur all around his room, but couldn't dare muster up the courage to ask him to sign any of them. "Uh…"

"Oh oh! I have Francis Bonnefoy signature cologne too! My mom gave me an Edelstein signature tote bag too!" Feliks said holding up the large hot pink tote bag with the signed stitching. He sprayed the cologne causing him to cough.

Kiku's expression remained unchanged. "Ladybug can we take a picture together?" "If that is what you want." "Yay!" Feliks sat next to him, taking out his phone and smiling. He put his arm around Kiku and snapped a few pictures. Kiku forced a smile. "I'm going to post this on Hetagram and SnapBlab! Ooh can't forget my Cheepcheep account!"

Kiku only had a Hetagram account to post his drawings and a Stumblur account for his more mature content. He got on HetaTube occasionally for Arthur's ads and Alfred's Ladyblog videos.

A soft knock sounded on Felik's door. "Bring the cookies in Elizaveta, the door's unlocked." Feliks said still typing on his phone. The door opened and it was not Ms. Hervadervy.

"A-Arthur!" Kiku squeaked. "L-Ladybug?!" The other boy was startled so much he dropped the cookies. "Arthurkins! I didn't know you were coming so soon." Kiku dove to catch the tray before they were all over the floor. "Well Francis is in one of his depressive moods; I don't want to be around when he's like that and you once again left your sweater at my house during one of your monthly visits." Feliks went to hug him and kiss his cheek but he pulled away. Kiku got up with the cookie tray, with the cookies still on them."You're too kind Arthurkins!" Feliks took the cookie tray and set it down on the end table in his room. He grabbed a cookie, taking a bite.

"Ladybug, Arthur's like my best friend! But you're number 2 Ladybug so you're pretty high too!" Arthur grabbed a cookie. "I-I didn't know you made house calls Ladybug." "I'm not here by choice." "What, stop lying! Ladybug doesn't do house calls for just anybody! Like, Chat Noir told him I wanted to see him and Ladybug like came cause I'm his biggest fan." "He did?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Yes!" Kiku said grabbing a cookie.

"Arthur you wanna take a picture with me and Ladybug?" Arthur blushed, "S-sure." Feliks grabbed Arthur and Kiku nervously inched closer. Feliks grabbed Kiku too, causing Feliks to be in the middle. "Like say cheese guys!" "Cheese."

Then Feliks took one with Arthur to which he frowned in all the pictures. "You're such a grumpy gus!" Feliks pouted. "I'm going for that serious brooding look." Feliks frowned. "Oh, I'm going to the powder room guys, I'll be back!" Feliks said leaving the two alone.

Kiku scrambled to get Feliks's phone. He deleted all of the pictures of his sketchbook.

"L-ladybug? I know you get this all the time. I-I don't want to be a bother. W-would you...if you don't mind…" his cheeks were a bright shade of red. "Take a picture with me?" Kiku blinked putting the phone down. _Me_? Arthur wanted to take a picture with him? The same boy who shunned Alfred for his shrine dedicated to Captain America? The same boy who called Cat Noir a rip off of Batman? The same boy who laughed at Gilbert's Wonder Woman costume for Halloween? "I-if you don't want to, I understand." "No. I-I mean yes, we can take a picture together."

Arthur took out his phone. Kiku wrapped his arm around the boy's neck, resting his elbow on his shoulder. Arthur's hand rested on his hip, Kiku blushed looking at the other teen. "O-oh sorry." He said copying Kiku's motion. Both smiled, blush dusting their cheeks as Arthur snapped the picture.

They sprung apart. "It came out nice." Arthur said, looking at his phone. "A-are you a fan of mine?" Kiku said leaning in to see the picture. "A-a fan? N-no of course not." Arthur said not looking at him. "It's for m-my f-friend. I don't even like superheroes." Kiku raised his eyebrow. The boy's face was flushed as he backed away. "I-I mean–!" Arthur's eyes widened.

Feliks returned. "Ladybug! Arthur! I'm back!" "Feliks I think I should go." Kiku said. "Oh alright, see ya later Ladybug!" Feliks called out to him.

Kiku nodded and took the stairs. _A friend? Sure. _Kiku spun his clip when he was outside. "Oww." Toris said. "Oh T–boy, I did not see you."

"It's ok Ladybug, most people don't. "I'm Toris. I saw Felik's post. I feel bad that you're only here because we blackmailed Kiku."

"You what?" Arthur said in the doorway. "Feliks!" Arthur said. "Yes Arthur?" Feliks said from beside him, flinching at his tone. "You blackmailed Kiku into forcing him to get Ladybug to come here?" "Well yeah but Ladybug wanted to come visit me! Who cares about Honda–Wang anyway?" "Apologise to Kiku tomorrow." "No way! He shouldn't be like doodling you in public anyway."

"What?" Arthur asked surprised.

Kiku gasped. _He promised_. "Blackmailing is wrong Feliks, we can't be best friends if can't do the right thing." Kiku said. "Ladybug he wouldn't have let me see you otherwise. Please!" "He's right Feliks. I can't be friends with you either, unless you apologise." Arthur said walking off of his porch and to his car.

Kiku swung away.

The next day Kiku was in his room reading the latest entry on the Ladyblog.

"Kiku! Bonnefoy's stepson is here! Come down!" "Ok Otosan." _Arthur was at his house! _Kiku squealed, rolling around in his bed.

Downstairs Arthur stabbed bao with a chopstick and shoved it in his mouth. He was sitting at the bar. "Arthur?" Kiku sat on a stool next to him. He swallowed. "Sorry for coming on such short notice. I found out about Feliks blackmailing you into setting up that meeting with Ladybug. I know he's a pain." He sighed. Kiku blinked. Arthur continued, "I just– I just don't like him bothering you like that. You don't draw attention to yourself; he should leave you alone." "Arthur I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself." It wasn't that hard of a task to fulfill. Alfred usually helped when he was in trouble and he didn't like to draw attention by fighting back if it wasn't necessary. "I didn't say you couldn't. It's just that you shouldn't have to, especially not with Feliks." "Feliks is like that to everyone." Kiku corrected. Arthur sighed, "I guess you're right."

"These are good." Arthur said changing the subject to the bao. "What kind do you have?" "Beef." "I like the chicken the best." Kiku said looking at the bao on his plate. "Hmm maybe I'll give it a try next time." Arthur suddenly brought his hand down with an audible _smack _on his pocket. "My picture!" He said looking around. Kiku looked too, only to see a flame sprouting on the picture. Kiku went to grab it but felt a sting on his hand. "Nooo!" Arthur lunged but the picture moved and soon it was all burned. Arthur was pushed into Kiku. They both groaned. Kiku blushed.

"That picture, it was for Ladybug. I don't have his number so I was going to give it to him in person." Arthur said getting up. "You like Ladybug?" Kiku asked as the boy helped him up. Arthur blushed. "N-no I'm just a fan. I admire him b-but not like I'd date him or anything." "I thought you didn't like superheroes." "Well I don't but Ladybug isn't like other superheroes. He's real, just like you and me." Arthur had a small smile on his face looking at the charred remains of his picture.

"It's almost closing time." Kiku said, trying to calm his blush. He snapped out of his reverie. "Oh right! Well I'll go home so you can lock up." "Hai. See you at school. Get home safe." Arthur nodded, "Same to you!" Arthur said leaving out the door.

" Are we catering for Mr. Bonnefoy or no?" Yao asked. "Otosan! No!" "We will Kiku, one day, you just wait." He said going back into the kitchen. Kiku went up to his room to change.

Kiku met up with Kuro Neko. "So what are we looking for exactly?" Kuro Neko asked him. "I don't know." He replied. The two were back to back, looking around.

And then Kiku felt a tickle on his cheek as soft as a brush of the hand. He swatted it, hitting what felt like a wrist. "Invisible person!" He yelled. He felt a punch in the stomach and tried to grab hold of something except thin air. Kuro Neko swung wildly but they were not getting anywhere. Kiku's boot crunched under some leaves.

Kiku had an idea. He bent down to gather some leaves, earning him a kick in the back. "Sorry Ladybug, didn't know you were down there. Ah, I see what you're doing." Kuro Neko did the same but was cut off by a force having him by the neck. He was dragged backwards and Kiku threw the leaves.

He could see the leaves being shaken off. Kiku aimed his throwing star, causing a red streak and a small trickle of blood to appear. Kuro Neko stomped on his assailant's foot causing him to scream. Kiku ran forward and lunged as Kuro Neko fell to his knees. He smacked into a mass and they tumbled to the ground. Kiku pinned him to the ground. The invisible man struggled underneath him.

"Hold on tight Ladybug I'll be right back."

Kiku frowned, he didn't know how much longer he could keep him down. Kiku brought his head forward, hoping to head but the man. He did, seeing the trickle of blood from what could be assumed his nose. "Ladybug I despise you. Why does Feliks care so much about you when I've done everything he's ever asked of me?" "Toris I–." "Toris doesn't exist. Only Clearis! Unseen, unheard, unnoticed!" Kiku's head was suddenly damp as a rush of cold water was dumped on him. "Kuro Neko!"

Luckily some got on Clearis as well. The outline of the boy could be seen through the specks of mud in the dirty water. "What? I couldn't see him! But l'll warm you up Love bug if you want." He said taking Clearis's headband and snapping it in half. Kiku got up, taking his clip and throwing it to capture the Akuma. Then he opened it to release the white moth.

Kuro Neko said his magic word fixing everything, except his wet suit and hair.

"Ladybug?! Oh no! I'm sorry, I don't hate you!" "It's fine Toris. And with Feliks I'm sorry he blamed you for everything." "It's fine, Feliks is just in a mood. I'm sure he'll take me back tomorrow." "Do you want me to take you home?" "Oh no I'm going to stop by the Vargas' Pizzaria, for a slice, See you guys." Toris said.

Kiku was pulled into Kuro Neko's chest. Kiku gasped as the towel was wrapped around him. "Where did you get that?" "I grabbed it along with the water." Kuro Neko moves the towel down his back toward his backside. "I can do it myself." Kiku said snatching the towel and drying off his hair.

Kiku turned from him and walked a few steps. When he was finished drying he threw the towel at Kuro Neko. "Goodbye Neko." Kiku threw his clip and swung to his house.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Crticism Welcome!**


	10. Magical Strike

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. All rights go to their creators**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Magical Strike**

Arthur blushed, saving the picture as his screensaver. _I took a picture with Ladybug! Ladybug took a picture with me!_ He hugged his phone to his chest, his heart swelling with joy.

"Arthur!" Arthur got up from the bed, groaning. Arthur stomped to the door opening to it to Ludwig. "Beilschmidt." "Your stepfather wanted you down for a fashion shoot, the winter collection." "Tell him I'm busy." "Arthur may I remind you that we'll take away your spell book and Sex Pistols Albums." Arthur crossed his arms. "You don't even know where they are!" Ludwig held up said book and his four Sex Pistols albums. "Fine!"

Tino drove him to Francis's building, where most of his photo shoots were held. It was in the heart of downtown Paris.

"Arthur I have your clothes." Francis said holding up a pair of jeans, a button down shirt and a faded pink pea coat. "Pink?"

"Your masculinity isn't that fragile is it?" "How could anyone be masculine in that horrid color?"

"You'll live. Don't forget your hat." Francis gave him a purple knitted hat. "You just like to humiliate me." Francis turns away from him to talk to another associate of his, who was actually taking the pictures.

Arthur went to the trailer to change. A makeup artist came in. "You don't need much, maybe a little blush and waxing for your eyebrows." She said. Arthur frowned, letting the woman pour wax on his eyebrows and caking makeup on his forehead to cover most of the shaved part of his eyebrows. Sure it made him look more attractive but he didn't look like himself.

The shooting area had a lot of bright lights. It was something he still hadn't gotten used to and squinted when he stepped into them. Arthur flashed smiles, pouts and stoic expressions like the plastic doll Francis wanted him to be.

"Oh and Arthur wear that outfit to school tomorrow. Maybe your little friends would want to buy from our collection."

"Francis my friends can't afford your clothes. Only pretentious pricks would pay €500 for a pure cashmere hat." "Arthur you are to call me beau-père, and I know people of high status do attend your school even if you don't associate with them."

"I'm not wearing these doll clothes." "Arthur I am your guardian and you will do as I say or I will–."

"You'll take away my things I know I know. I don't know what mum saw in you, you arsehole."

Arthur got an idea. _I'll wear the outfit alright. _Arthur got to work cutting the sleeves off of his button up and ripping holes in his jeans.

The next day Francis screamed. His designer pea coat was dyed green, his jeans had holes, and his blue button up was cropped and sleeveless. "Arthur! Sacrebleu! My clothes, they are ruined!" "Nope I improved them."

"Don't you dare wear those!"

"I was ordered specifically to wear these clothes. Tino start the engine!" Arthur said, running. "Ludwig! Don't let him out that door!" Francis yelled. Ludwig appeared in front of the door. Arthur slid between the German assistant's legs. He ran to the car, just evading the man's grasp.

"Drive Tino!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mr. Bonnefoy looks pretty angry."

"Tino I'll deal with him when I get home from school. Now drive!" Tino stepped on the gas, as Ludwig reached for the door.

Arthur arrived at school. "I promise you won't lose your job Tino. Gods, Francis isn't that stupid."

"Ok Arthur. Are you going to practice with your little friends today?"

"No that is next week." Tino nods. "Have a nice day at school Arthur."

"Yeah yeah." Arthur said closing the door.

Arthur was in the courtyard with Gilbert. "Your new look is awesome man!"

"It's just for today to piss off Francis. These are part of his line."

"He sells clothes like that? I would buy them if I could afford them."

"No I did this." Gilbert laughs his signature, "Kesesese", "What are you some rebellious punk?" Gilbert asked poking him in his exposed stomach. Arthur crossed his arms, "I can't just let Francis turn me into a plastic doll that he can do whatever he wants with, who bends to his will."

"Alright mommy issues." Gilbert smirks.

Arthur's mother suddenly disappeared two years ago on her trip home from London. She was visiting Arthur's sick cousin Peter. So he was stuck here with Francis in Paris, not like his dad would actually fly over here to get him. He'd chosen to stay with his mother and not him after all.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Soon Feliks and Toris were there too. "What do you want Feliks?"

"Arthurkins! What happened? Those clothes are like so fierce!"

"Yes I'm making a fashion statement."

"I hope this isn't like a permanent thing." "And what if it is?"

"Such indecency!" Feliks said, also poking his exposed stomach. Arthur swatted him away.

"ARTHURRR!" Rang loud throughout the courtyard. The vibrations causing everyone to cover their ears as the sound passed through their eardrums.

Up on the roof stood an akumatized Francis, a version of himself in a puffy pink dress, white boots and gloves with pink bows in his hair. He held a bull horn. "YOU'VE BEEN A NAUGHTY BOYYYY!" Arthur fell to his knees, and covered his ears trying to get the sound out of his head. _It's so loud!_

"You pissed him off alright." Gilbert said, covering his ears as well. Arthur grunted. "I'm going to the bathroom. Stall him for as long as you can." Arthur said as Francis jumped down. "Sure thing, I don't want you to get in trouble. Kesesese."

"Yo Mr. Bonnefoy, I like that dress! Perfect for Feliks!"

"You think so?" Feliks brightened up. "Can I have it Mr. Bonnefoy?" "Silencieux! I am Magical Strike! You can have my dress if you tell me where my dear stepson is."

"Oh he's like totally–." Gilbert quickly covered his mouth.

"He's in the library! Studying like the hard working boy he is!"

Arthur, fully changed, went toward the library. When he got there Ladybug was already inside with Magical Strike. Arthur kicked down the door. "You blokes weren't gonna throw a party without me were ya?" Ladybug sighed. "CHAT NOIR!" He screamed into that bull horn of his.

Arthur frowned. _Sure it was still painful, but the ear plugs made the screaming tolerable. _He stomped forward as Magical Strike continued to scream. Raising his palm, he swung his arm back to land a smack on Magical Strike's cheek.

_Idiot. Gods, Francis had one job and it was not to get Akumatized. He couldn't even do that, he had to sit around and be depressed all day! _

"Oww." Magical Strike whined. _Oh how I always wanted to smack Francis but being the respectful child I am could never do so. I wish he could pull himself together, and stop expecting me to pick up his slack._

"I think that is enough." Ladybug said. But Arthur didn't stop he just kept at it, reducing the villain to a crying mess. "What did I do to you?" Magical Strike asked in tears. Arthur was caught up in his own spiteful thoughts, he didn't notice Ladybug had broken Magical Strike's necklace and captured the Akuma.

It wasn't until Ladybug gripped his wrist and yelled, "Tariru!" Arthur turned to Ladybug. Letting his wrist slack in his grip, he sighed. "Thanks m'lord, I got a bit carried away."

"Ladybug? Chat Noir? What am I doing here?"

"Mr. Bonnefoy you were Akumatized." Ladybug said.

"I can't believe I let that imp of a boy make me angry enough to become akumatized!" Arthur grabbed the man's wrist and dragged him toward the window. "Attendre! Que faites-vous?" "I'm taking you home."

"Non! Mon driver will come get me." He says dialing said driver. Arthur let him go and was heading for the window when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Kuro Neko?" Arthur turned to Ladybug. "Come on." Arthur said, pulling the hero out of the window with him.

They were on the roof of the Vargas Pizzaria. "Do you have something against Mr. Bonnefoy?" Ladybug asked, eyebrows furrowed. Arthur sighed, looking up at the sky. "Truthfully I don't. He's just really vulnerable, and I wish he'd understand how dangerous it is to be that way with Hawkmoth around."

"Neko, it isn't healthy to bottle up your feelings. We can't let Hawkmoth takeaway our ability to feel sadness or anger. That's part of being human." Ladybug held his face in his hands.

Arthur felt blush on his cheeks. "You're right Ladybug. You're so wise, and insightful. I could just kiss you." Ladybug rolled his eyes. "Goodbye Neko."

He watched him go. _I'm going to go crazy one of these days._

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Crticism Welcome!

**Translations:**  
**Tariru!**— Enough!  
**Attendre!** **Que faites-vous?**—Wait! What are you doing?  
**beau-père**—stepfather


	11. Slimebrolli

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. All rights go to their creators.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Slimebrolli**

Kiku was sitting on the bench at the bridge, eating peach ice cream with lemon and lime swirls. Máximo's ice cream shop was open all times of the year. It was said his mystical swirls told the other half of a person's heart. The blackberry swirl in his ice cream threw him off after a few licks.

He was sitting next to Kuro Neko who had cherry ice cream with blackberry swirls. "Kiku any new sketches?" Kuro Neko and Kiku have been spending time together for the past few weeks. He'd never shown him his "Arthur sketches."

"No." He said.

"Oh come on you've got to have some! You're always scribbling in that sketchbook of yours." He said slinging his arm around his shoulder and giving him a shake. Kiku shook his head, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Maybe you just don't want to show me." Kuro Neko said, leaning close to his ear. Kiku hunched over, turning away. "It's embarrassing."

"Come on! I spout my poems to Ladybug, to you! I know Ladybug would laugh if he heard them." Actually he thought they were sweet, although some were cheesy. Kiku was honestly surprised at how sincere the other superhero was, he'd always brushed off his flirting as a joke.

"Fine." Kiku said, tearing out a few sketches of Arthur and handing them to him.

Kuro Neko set down his ice cream to look at his sketches. He'd only shown him the tame ones, the others were in a safe place locked away. "These are...You see Arthur in some kind of rose tinted glasses don't you Kiku? He does not look this good. For starters those eyebrows."

Kiku gave the hero a hard slap on the cheek. "Damare!"

"Ouch!" He winched rubbing his cheek, "I know you love him. I just don't see how you would like his appearance. They fix him up for those photo shoots you know."

"You don't understand Neko. Arthur has the most enticing green eyes, and hair as golden as the sun. His eyebrows are the most kawaii-desu! They are the same as a Shiba Inu."

Kiku felt himself squealing on the inside. He draped himself over the bench. "Just don't tell him I said that."

"I won't." Kuro Neko joined him, "I'm pretty sure he'd think it's wonderful you see him that way."

"No, he's a model. I'm sure he's been told already."

After a beat of silence, Kuro Neko asked, "So is this drawing thing a hobby or are you trying to make a career out of it?"

"I do want to make my own manga one day, but I'm currently on the lycée scientifique track and I want to work in computer science. So it'd be a side project of mine. Would it be too personal to ask about your ambitions?"

"Well despite what I currently do, I would like to be a poet, or a writer in general. But I'm not sure how possible that is given my current situation and pressure from my family." He generally looked sad about his odds.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do both, you might not need to be Cat Noir for much longer if you and Ladybug can defeat Hawkmoth."

"Hmm that would be one less burden for sure."

Kiku was struck once again with Kuro Neko's dark raven hair, just like on the roof a few weeks ago. He still remembered once when he could see a few golden strands slip from under his hood. Was Kuro Neko's hair actually blond? Not that he needed to know the hero's identity but he was curious. Seeing that slip up caused him to narrow down his possibilities. _I have to test my theory._

"So Kuro Neko how do you feel about the color pink?"

"Pink?!" Kiku dug a ribbon out of his pocket. "I absolutely loa–love pink." Kuro Neko's eye twitched.

"Really? You like the ribbon?" Kiku said and the neko held out his wrist. Kiku tied the ribbon around his wrist.

"Yes Kiku, you gave it to me, I fancy it. Oh and I have something for you too! I saw it and thought you'd like it." Kuro Neko dug into his pocket. He pulled out a watch with cats on it instead of numbers.

"Neko." _It was so cute. _

_It didn't make any sense, how could he be Feliks?_

_All of the facts added up. Blond hair, love for Ladybug, love of pink, arrogance, vanity. Wait no..., Glossika and Kuro Neko were in the same place. _

Kiku sighed in relief. "Arrigato." Kiku said, giving him a hug.

"Our ice cream!" Kuro Neko said, picking up his and Kiku's now melted cups. "I'll go throw them away." He said getting up. Kiku watched him take the cups to the trash.

"Oh Cat Noir!~" Feliciano said, walking up to them on the bridge.

"Feliciano?!" Kuro Neko dropped the ice cream.

"I'm so happy to see you!~" He said running up to Kuro Neko and giving him a hug. Feliciano kisses his cheeks. "Gattino irresistibile." Feliciano whispered, Kuro Neko's face flushed.

"Feli?" Kiku spoke up then. Feliciano turned to him then.

"Kiku!" He ran to him, giving him a hug. "Did you see Francis Bonnefoy's new winter catalog?" Feliciano said, showing him the catalog. _Did that just come out today?_ He'd been with Kuro Neko all day.

"No I did not." He said, taking the magazine. He skipped right to the young men's section. _Arthur looked even more breathtaking in makeup. That pink did suit him, standing out against his eyes. And–_

"Bad Kitty! Ahhh don't hurt me! Ack!"

"Keep your hands off me you seducer!"

"KIKU HEEELLLPPP!"

"Don't you dare act like a victim!"

"But you're hurting meee!"

Kiku looked up from the magazine to see Kuro Neko straddling Feliciano who was lying on his stomach. Kuro Neko was pulling one of his arms back and had his arm around Feliciano's neck. Kiku looked back down at the magazine.

_That hat is adorable. Arthur looks good in winter–. _Kiku's earrings beeped.

"Wanker…huh?" Feliciano laughed a low rumbling sound.

"Hehehe."

"Ugh what is this?" Kiku looked back up to see Kuro Neko covered in slime, dripping and wet.

"Where is Feliciano?" Kiku asked.

"I-I don't know he was here a second ago." The slime started to form into a solid entity away from him.

"Hehehe fools, it is I Slimebrolli!"

"Eww I don't want to know what you're made of." Kuro Neko said shaking his hands. Kiku threw the magazine but it just went through him, covering it in slime.

"Hehe you can't touch me Kiku, but I can touch you whenever I want and I don't have to leave! Huggg!" Slimebrolli slithered towards him.

"Run Kiku I'll hold him back!" Kuro Neko said grabbing the slime, trying to reel him in. Kiku didn't need to be told twice and ran down the bridge.

He managed to jump into a bush. He didn't bring his bag but he had his suit under his clothes. No wig but he had a small red beanie just in case and his mask.

Kiku swung his clip to a nearby tree branch. Perched in the tree he watched for Slimebrolli. "Where could he be?" Kiku felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around so fast he almost fell out of the tree. "Neko!" "Hey Lovebug, … I feel like I got sick on me uniform. Did you happen to see Kiku?" Kuro Neko joined him on the branch. "I made sure he was in a safe hiding place." Kuro Neko nodded, "Now we need to find Slimebrolli." Kiku nodded, grabbing the neko's waist, and throwing his clip to swing into town. "Lovebug, you've never grabbed me like that before." Kuro Neko gasped, Kiku ignored him. The row of buildings covered in slime was an indicator that Slimebrolli was there.

Kiku muffed Kuro Neko in the face. "Focus."

"I'll get your miraculouses Ladybug and Cat Noir." Slimebrolli said. He slithered from the sewer below, wrapping himself around the heroes. They were stuck together, but Kuro Neko was able to lengthen his baton, momentarily stretching Slimebrolli. Kiku wiggled free, jumping over and rolling on the ground. Slimebrolli snapped back to tighten around Kuro Neko. Kiku took out his katana running up to slice Slimebrolli. At the last second the supervillian jumped to cover Kiku's eyes. Kiku stumbled back from the force of Slimebrolli lunging himself at him. Kiku tried to pry the villain off of his face but he was too sticky.

Kiku suddenly felt a large gust of wind. He stood his ground. Slimebrolli scattered before landing with a splat on the glass window of The Vargas Pizzaria. Kiku saw a panting Kuro Neko put his baton back behind him. His suit was ripped vertically down his chest. "Gomen'nasai Kuro Neko"

"No problem love. I'll fix it right up." Kiku walked over and grabbed the bracelet from around Slimebrolli's wrist, what was left of it, and snapped it in half.

Kiku caught the Akuma and released the white moth. "Wow I did all of that?" Feliciano said.

"Yes, you're quite troublesome." Kuro Neko said.

"Thank you guys! I'm going to get some pasta. Ciao!" Feliciano said going into the pizzaria.

Kuro Neko said his magic word and fixed everything except the rip in his suit. "It's not fixed." "That's alright, nothing a good sew can't fix."

"But you're inju–."

"I'm fine Ladybug don't worry about me. I've gotta find Kiku so I can take him home. Where'd you hide him?"

"He's in a tree in the forest, but he's probably back where you two were now that Slimbrolli is gone. You two have been spending a lot of time together, should I be worried?" Kiku teased.

"Hmm I don't know, Kiku's actually nice to me."

"I'm nice to you Koneko."

"This cut says otherwise." He muttered before saying, "Just getting your goat, you'll always have a special place in my heart Lovebug. We're partners." He says with a wink.

Kiku smiled, Hai."

Kiku hurried to the bridge, "Kuro Neko, you're bleeding!"

"Ladybug did it by accident during a battle. I'm fine, don't worry. Ready to go?"

"Are you going to be able to take me home in that condition?" "Yeah! I can handle a little scratch until I can treat it at home."

They arrived on Kiku's roof top. "Have a good night Kiku." Kuro Neko turned to leave. "Wait. Come in for a few minutes. You're injured."

"I'm fine–." Kiku shook his head. "Alright alright." Kiku led the way to his room, down the stairs.

Kiku gestured to his bed. "A little forward aren't we?"

"Immature Neko." Kiku muttered, going down the hall to the bathroom. He grabbed a rag along with peroxide, and a few cotton balls. When he returned, Kuro Neko had his suit pulled down to his waist. Kiku blushed. "Is this enough access?" The superhero said biting his lip, eyes half lidded. Kiku squinted his eyes.

_Improper._

Kiku wiped away the dried blood with the damp rag. The cut wasn't deep, it would heal in a few days.

"This is going to sting." He said before pouring peroxide on the cut. Kuro Neko winced before clinching the sheets, letting out a hiss in pain.

"You were right." Kiku used the cotton balls to catch the excess peroxide that was running down his navel.

"I give you my utmost gratitude Kiku." Kuro Neko said bowing. He zipped up his costume and went up the stairs. "See you later!" He said closing the door to the rooftop.

_I need to be more careful._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Criticism welcome.**


	12. Hawkmoth

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia or Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. All rights go to their creators.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hawkmoth**

Ludwig was in the basement of the Bonnefoy household. "They've foiled me again." He watched as his white moth returned to him. The butterfly pin on his chest returned to its silver color. Slimebrolli was almost there, but like the others he was defeated before he could get the miraculouses.

It was late so Mr. Bonnefoy and Arthur were asleep. Ludwig passed the glass coffin holding Ava. He stopped, his stoic expression unwavering. Ludwig was doing this for Mr. Bonnefoy, the man didn't go out much anymore besides for work, he missed the constant energy the man radiated.

~~~~~~~ flash back~~~~~

_Two Years Ago_

Droplets of rain hit against his back, drenching the black raincoat he adorned over his shoulders. Against the cobblestone road, his shoes splashed in newly made puddles. _The website said to come here._

Ludwig almost missed the small shop, with it's wooden sign of _Mystic Arts. _He opened the wooden door to various items on display. _A spell book would do. _He thought picking up a book with worn brown leather. "Spell casting is dangerous for what you seek." Ludwig turned to see a man with a black cloak and dull blue eyes staring back at him. "I'm not experienced in these types of things. Is this not what I need?" The man shakes his head, before motioning him to follow him.

He follows the man deeper into the shop, dim lighting casting a faint glow ahead of them. On display in the middle of the room was, what looked like a butterfly shaped pin. "How is a pin going to help me?"

"You want to bring her back to life don't you?"

"How did you–."

"Get the Ladybug and Cat Noir miraculouses. Unlucky and lucky items together will grant you a wish. But beware the consequences for the creation of one life must mean the death of another." Ludwig nodded.

Ludwig gave him money he'd taken from Mr. Bonnefoy, along with a signed blood contact of a no return policy. Ludwig was in love with Mr. Bonnefoy, so much so that he was willing to die in order for him to be happy. He had taken him in when his family had abandoned him, their strong Lutheran belief's clashing with his homosexual nature. His father threw him out onto the street, "Du bist kein sohn von mir!" He shouted.

He fled to France, just 15 then, and after months living on the streets of Paris, Mr. Bonnefoy took pity on him. It was five years before Mr. Bonnefoy moved in Ava and her son Arthur who was 6 at the time. By the time he turned 18, Ludwig knew Mr. Bonnefoy's needs and schedule like the back of his hand, enough to get paid for his duties.

Ava's move in wasn't a shock to Ludwig as Mr. Bonnefoy was an open book. They'd gotten married shortly after. Although he was jealous, the happiness Ava brought Mr. Bonnefoy was unmistakable, and he couldn't stand in the way of that. The pain of her being gone, the depression he'd fallen into, Ludwig had to do something about.

_I will succeed._

"Ludwig do you think I drove her away? You think she doesn't want to be found because I did something wrong?" Mr. Bonnefoy was laying on the couch face down.

"Mr. Bonnefoy–."

"Francis! We've known each other long enough for you to drop the formalities." "F-Francis I'm sure she had her reasons, but I doubt it was your fault. You know Arthur's father wasn't the most cooperative."

"But she was safe with me! W-why would she just leave?"

"I don't know. But you need to head to bed."

"Carry me?" Ludwig sighed, gathering the disheveled man in his arms.

"Thank you Luddy."

This happened often, Francis would get drunk, and cry late into the night about Ava's departure. Ludwig couldn't give him the answers he wanted, it would crush him. He had to keep her death a secret until he could make his wish.

Ludwig lays Francis onto his bed, tucking him in. The Frenchman closed his cobalt eyes, Ludwig watched him sleep. His breaths shallow before becoming deep with drunken stupor. Ludwig pressed a light kiss on his forehead. "Good night sir." He turned off the lamp and headed out the door.

Arthur crept into his room. He took off his suit and grabbed his spell book. He flipped through his spell book, reading the incantation. Arthur could feel the energy deep in the pit of his stomach before he felt it flow through his veins. With a snap of his fingers his suit was fixed as if it hadn't been ripped at all.

"Brilliant." He whispered. Arthur practiced that spell on his jeans once before and only ripped them more.

Arthur looked at the cut, touching it gingerly. _It was generous of Kiku to clean me up_, he thought.

Arthur went to sleep with dreams of black haired superheroes and ladybug nurses.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome!

**Du bist kein sohn von mir!**—You are not a son of mine!


	13. Ninja Warrior

Disclaimer: I do nor own Hetalia, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Naruto or any DC characters or any mention of or reference to them. All rights go to their creators.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ninja Warrior**

Arthur couldn't believe he let Gilbert talk him into it. He was invited to Alfred's apartment with Gilbert to watch this cartoon that was premiering today. It was some dumb superhero cartoon based in Paris.

"Be nice Artie. Alfred's got a flat screen." Gilbert said, ringing Alfred's doorbell. "Gilbert, I have a flat screen." Arthur said, crossing his arms. "Well sure but would you have let me watch Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"No that sounds idiotic."

"Exactly."

"Why am I even here then?"

"You're my ride home." Gilbert said, leaning his elbow on Arthur's shoulder. "Yo, dudes come in! I'm getting the snacks! The show is about to start!" Alfred said, opening the door.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah sit on the couch with Kiku my dudes I'll be out in two shakes of a lamb's tail!"

Arthur saw Kiku and to his surprise he felt his cheeks warm. "Kiku are you excited about this show like I am?" Gilbert said flopping down on the couch, kicking up his feet on Alfred's coffee table.

"Hai." He said nodding. Arthur hesitated, did he want to sit on the edge by Gilbert? Or did he want to sit in the middle of Gilbert and Kiku?

"Arthur, my house isn't that filthy you can sit on the couch." Alfred said.

"I know. I just didn't want to take your spot." Alfred raised an eyebrow, eyeing Gilbert and Kiku. Alfred smirked. "Save me a spot in the middle."

Arthur sat down next to Kiku on the edge. That way they could leave him out of the conversation. But now he wasn't next to Gilbert, _why would I do that? I'm not giving Kiku mixed signals am I? _Kiku made sure there was space in between them, his cheeks flushed. "Konichiwa Arthur." Kiku quietly muttered. "Hey Kiku. You're into this kind of entertainment?" "W-well it's about Paris' heroes." "We see them enough as is, did they really need their own show?"

Just then Alfred flopped down onto the couch pushing Kiku into Arthur. Arthur felt flush against the Japanese-Parisian. "Alfred watch yourself." Arthur said. "What? I need a lot of room for the snacks." Alfred has a liter of Coke-Cola, a big bag of Cheesy Puffs, and a bowl of popcorn on his lap. He placed the cola and chips down. "Kiku could you get the remote?" Kiku nodded going up to the TV case and getting the remote.

Alfred turned on the TV, the cartoon showed a girl with midnight blue hair and blue eyes.

"In the daytime, I'm Bridgette. Just a normal girl with a normal life." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I have a secret that no one knows yet."

Arthur sipped his Cola only to spit it out upon seeing Bridgette turn into Ladybug.

"They made Ladybug a GIRL?!" Alfred screamed.

"A hot girl!" Gilbert commented. Arthur blushed, he had to admit, Bridgette was attractive.

"Now look at me they think I'm cool. I'm Cat Noir and at night I rule." Arthur choked on his popcorn upon seeing the design for Felix when he de transformed from being Cat Noir.

"Hey Alfred, Felix reminds us of our own rich pretty boy." Gilbert nudges the other teen.

"Dude! Conspiracy!" Alfred grabs the other teens' face. "Like Cat Noir and Ladybug are actually teenagers dude, but the government doesn't want us to know their ages because they created their personas to capitalize off of!"

"Kesesese! Teenagers? Saving Paris, what a riot." Gilbert said prying the boy's hands off his face.

"Dude Spider-Man was a teenager."

"Holy wurst! That means–" Arthur sipped his Cola.

"Yes, that Feliks is Cat Noir!" Alfred screamed excitedly.

"Um...sure.. or you know it could be…Arthur." Gilbert muttered, but it seemed like only Arthur caught on. Arthur coughed. Kiku cleared his throat.

"That's not true, Feliks can't be Cat Noir." The two turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, he was Glossika and Cat Noir was there too," Gilbert said.

"Didn't he hit on Glossika?" Alfred asked.

"I think so, weird choice but whatever." Gilbert said.

"Damn I really thought I had something." Alfred said with a huff.

"Al I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out, you're nosy anyway." Gilbert said.

"I prefer the term curious." Alfred grinned.

They continued to watch the show. Felix had a crush on Ladybug while Ladybug didn't like him because she didn't know he was actually Felix. But Ladybug was Bridgette who has a crush on Felix but Felix doesn't like Bridgette because he doesn't know she's Ladybug. _It was frustrating! How were they ever going to get together?_

Arthur stayed up too late last night fixing his costume and his eyes were getting pretty heavy. He settled comfy into the couch, resting his head on a furry pillow.

Kiku blushed, Arthur fell asleep resting on his head. Alfred smiled, nudging Kiku.

The show ended with the two heroes saving the day. Kiku heard Arthur mummer, "Ladyb…I…mhm…" Kiku smiled.

"Dude. He's totally dreaming about Ladybug."Alfred harshly whispered.

"You think it's Bridgette or our Ladybug?" Gilbert asked.

"Bridgette." The other two whispered.

"Alfred!" The three boys turned to see a red faced Mathiew.

"Howdy bro! What's up?"

"M-my Baruto episodes are not on the list of recordings."

"Oooh of course not! I had to clear up space for Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

"Al you know I've been waiting for the new season for months."

"Bro we've all gotta make sacrifices every once in a while." Alfred shrugged.

"Baruto? I think I have the newest season at my house." Kiku said.

"No!" Mathiew said, pushing Kiku's nose.

"No! Alfred's not getting off this time!"

"Mat, bro it's not that serious. Kiku'll let you watch your precious Barudo at his house." Mathiew grabbed him by the collar.

"I think we should go." Gilbert said. Kiku lightly shook Arthur. He fluttered his green eyes open. He scrambled away from the Japanese-Parisian, heart pounding in his ribcage.

"K-kiku?" _How had I fallen asleep on him? _He was so careless these days. _Get it together Arthur, you can't play with Kiku's feelings like this!_

Gilbert gets up grabbing his arm. "Things are getting heated. Let's scram Eyebrows."

"Mat chill out." Alfred said.

"You always do things like this. I always have to make sacrifices for you." Mathiew harshly whispered to him.

The three boys snuck out of Alfred's front door. "I hope Alfred will be ok, I've never seen Mathiew this upset." Kiku said. Arthur dialed Tino.

"Trust me Kiku he'll be fine," Gilbert said, "Just a fight between siblings."

"Did you want a ride as well Kiku?" Arthur asked him

"No. I can just take the bus."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."

Tino pulled in front of Gilbert's house. "Thanks Tino. See ya at school Eyebrows."

"How charming. Hope we can find you in all that snow." Arthur deadpanned. Gilbert stuck out his tongue. Tino pulled away from Gilbert's house.

When they got back home Arthur ran up to his room to change into his Cat Noir attire. He had a suspicion Mathiew was going to become Akumatized.

Ladybug was already there when Arthur arrived at Alfred's house. "My nerves! I-I can't move Ladybug!"

"Alfred, it's alright. Ninja Warrior hit your pressure points, it's temporary." Ladybug was cradling the boy's head in his lap.

"You never hold me like that Ladybug. I'm a bit envious." Arthur said perched on the windowsill, a grin on his lips.

"Cat Noir, I wouldn't blame you for being jealous. Ladybug and I are buds but if he wanted to date me I wouldn't necessarily say no either." Alfred sent him a wink. "Both of you are incorrigible."

"So where's our supervilli–" Arthur felt a jab to his shoulder, causing his arm to slack. He lost his balance and stumbled out of the window, into a bush below. Arthur growled, he would take this scoundrel out with one arm.

Arthur lengthened his baton, riding it to Alfred's second floor window. When he got back up there Ladybug was fighting, one arm down, against Ninja Warrior.

Arthur put his baton away holding up one arm. He ran going to throw a punch at the villain but Ninja Warrior spun around so fast that Ladybug kicked him in the head instead. Arthur's vision blurred. And soon he felt a jab in his other arm.

Arthur stumbled back. He made eye contact with Ladybug, who made a slight nod. They were on opposite sides of the room. In a blink of an eye Ninja Warrior was on the ceiling. His kimoto defied gravity and stayed on him. Ladybug threw his grappling clip only for Ninja Warrior to vanish. He blinked only to see a throwing star hurling towards him. Arthur dodged, leaning backward, the star missing his nose by a millimetre.

Ninja Warrior jumped on Arthur's stomach, using it to propel him to the wall opposite from him, grabbing his star. Ladybug launched his clip again but Ninja Warrior threw a smoke bomb, vanishing.

Arthur struggled to breathe, landing on the ground with a thud. Ladybug dodged another star, the star landing on the wall behind him, only to receive a jab on his other arm and dropping his grappling clip. Ninja Warrior reached down to get it, receiving Ladybug's knee into his chin.

Arthur rolled over on to his knees to begin the awkward process of getting back up. It was so humiliating having to prop his arse in the air in order to get up.

Arthur ran forward toward Ninja Warrior. The villain turned to him, blood staining his mask, and kicked him in the ankle. Arthur stumbled to the ground again. Ladybug kicked the villain in the side.

Arthur mumbles "Hota." Regaining the feelings in his arms. He pounced on the Ninja but he vanished in another smoke bomb. The Ninja was on his shoulders, covering his eyes. Arthur jumped backward toward the floor having grabbed onto his legs. Ladybug jumped onto Ninja Warrior's stomach. The villain coughed up blood.

Arthur let go of Ninja Warrior and got up to rip apart his headband. Arthur said his magic word, taking out his wand and tossed Ladybug his clip. Ladybug hurriedly captured the Akuma that was almost out of the window.

"Ladybug? Cat Noir? Oh no!" Mathiew said cupping his cheeks. "Mat that was awesome!" Alfred said getting up and walking over to him.

"What was?"

"You bro! Turning into a ninja, it was awesome! You went toe to toe with Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Alfred said putting his brother into a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Now do you see how important Baruto is to me?"

"Dude I totally wanna become a ninja now. You think we could train to be on that show with the obstacles?"

"Um Al we're–."

"Well since you two are all patched up we'll head out." Arthur interrupted.

"Ladybug one selfie for Mathiew before you go? He doesn't stop gushing about how cool your weapons are. He's too chicken to ask himself."

"Al!" Mathiew's cheeks were dusted red.

"What? Not my fault someone's got a bro crush on Ladybug." Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

"N-no I just admire you Ladybug."

"Hai we can take a picture together."

"Charming. I'll be going then." Arthur said. With that Arthur leaped out the window and toward his house.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.**


	14. Ice Cream Shaker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir or Hetalia. All rights go to their creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Ice Cream Shaker**

Kiku, Gilbert, and Alfred were in Maximo's ice cream shop. They had milkshakes: Kiku-chocolate, Alfred- strawberry and Gilbert- Vanilla. Gilbert made eye contact with Kiku. Kiku raised an eyebrow. "I know." He simply said. Kiku coughed, trying to get the shake down the right pipe.

"N-Nani?" He immediately looks at Alfred.

Alfred swallows one last gulp before sighing. "Oh that's good. Yeah, I told him. I know it's a secret but hear me out what better person to help you get in there than Arthur's best friend?"

:B-but what if he slips up?" Kiku looked between the two.

"Kiku give me some more credit. I can keep a secret." Gilbert said, waving his hand.

Kiku nervously gulped his shake more. "So Gil, how much of a shot does Kiku have?"

"Hmm I'd say your odds are pretty good. That grip he has on L-l um another crush is lessening." "Another crush?!" Alfred says standing and knocking over his empty glass. Kiku tried to calm his breathing.

"Um oh yeah he has a crush on someone else. It's stupid, he barely knows them, but he insists they're bound by fate or something." Gilbert rolls his eyes. Gilbert grabs his shake to sip, "But I think it's fading. He's got something in that shriveled artery for you Kiku."

Kiku frowns. It was disheartening to hear that Arthur is head over heels for someone else. "So what can I do?" Kiku asked.

"I got some tips!" Gilbert said.

"Dude are you sure your tips will help? I mean Feli-." Gilbert slapped his hand over Alfred's mouth.

"Don't listen to him Kiku. I've got your back. First things first, Eyebrows hates the color pink. So if you give him a gift make sure it isn't pink." Kiku nodded. "He's also really into magic, so I'd say be open to seeing magic shows." Kiku nodded again.

"I can't take it anymore!" A roaring Lovino Vargas said, stomping into the restaurant. "This little bastard and his insistence that I run an ice cream shop." He slammed a hand on the counter. "Maximo! Give me a neapolitan ASAP!" The Italian, who owned the pizzeria next door, was fuming.

"I just ran out. And you don't get service by being rude Lovino."

"I got a little bastard who won't stop asking me for ice cream. He's five, my little nephew José." Lovino stepped aside to reveal the small boy.

"We just ran out." Maximo said.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!"

"They don't have the kind you like José." The boy started to cry. "Hey don't make a scene you little brat. You want something else? He's got uh lemon, peanut butter, lime… come on look for yourself."

"I don't want that! I want chocolate and vanilla and strawberry!" The boy had tears in his eyes, dropped to the ground and banged his tiny fists.

"José don't do that!" Lovino said grabbing the boy's arm.

Gilbert and Kiku took this moment to take a loud gulp of their shakes.

Kiku's earring's beeped.

Alfred took out his phone. "Dudes, live akumatization!" José started sucking in all the ice cream, his form shaping into a large monster who broke through the ceiling.

"Hey you're gonna pay for that amigo." Maximo said to Lovino.

"Like hell I will you bastard. I'm outta here!" Lovino made his exit as the monster roared. The monster reached down and grabbed Maximo.

"ICE CREAM!"

"We should–." Gilbert started to say but the monster stepped forward.

"My shop!" Maximo exclaimed.

"IF I CANT HAVE IT NO ONE CAN!" The ice cream monster screamed as it stomped out of the restaurant destroying a wall.

Alfred got up, lowering his phone. "I'm gonna go follow it, don't wait up!" Alfred raised his phone again, following the monster out.

"Eh I don't mind watching a monster fight. You coming along Kiku?" Gilbert said getting up and heading toward the hole in the wall.

Kiku shook his head, "My dad wants me to help him at the restaurant."

"Ok. See you later, I'll be over this weekend to help you woo your blond model." Gilbert waved before making kissing noises on his way out the door. "Jones! WAIT UP!" He called out.

Kiku ran behind the ice cream counter with his bag and changed into his Ladybug attire. He peered over the counter to see the legs of the ice cream monster, Alfred and Gilbert were crouching by a nearby trash can. Kiku threw his grappling clip to the roof. He climbed up to stand on top of the roof.

Kuro Neko was already down there, lengthening his baton and swinging at the ice cream monster's head. "ICE CREAM!" The monster smacked Kuro Neko into a light post. The neko fell to the ground with a thud.

"Just suck on your hand or something if you want ice cream so bad! You're made of ice cream for cry'n out loud!" Kuro Neko called to the monster. Kiku pulled out his katana. He ran along the edge of the roof, as the monster shot ice cream at Kuro Neko, who dodged the soft serve.

Kiku jumped aiming to slice the arm holding Maximo. Upon doing so Maximo fell into a pile of ice cream made up of the ice cream monster's arm. "Gracias Ladybug." Maximo said taking out a cigar and a lighter.

"Mister can I have your lighter?" Kiku asked Maximo. The portly man smiled wide. "Anything for you Ladybug, as long as you give it back." He said handing him the lighter. The ice cream monster grew back his arm.

"Kuro Neko! Wood!" Kiku said to the other hero. Kuro Neko side kicked a wooden bench breaking off a piece of wood. He tossed it to Kiku who caught it. Kiku lit the piece of wood on fire. The monster roared stomping down the street and covering it in ice cream.

"Neko! Propeller maneuver!" Kiku commanded.

"You know Lovebug I'm right next to you." Kuro Neko said cleaning out his ear. "You don't need to yell." He said twirling the now lengthened baton. The flame grew, being directed toward the monster who started to melt. The monster turned around.

Soon the monster was a puddle. Kiku bent down to pick up a bandanna. He shook the excess ice cream off of it and ripped the fabric in half. The Akuma was captured and the puddle morphed into the little boy, José.

"Uncle Lovi!" The boy looked around, panic forming on his face.

"Little boy, I can take you back to your uncle." Kiku said. "Ladybug!" The boy's eyes widened, a look of pure childlike wonder on his face. Kiku squatted down to his level. "In the flesh."

"Wow! Cool! You beat up all the bad guys with your cool machete!"

"It's actually a katana."

"Hey lad what about me? You like Cat Noir too?"

The boy looked at him. "No. Like Ladybug can slice and cut stuff! You can't do that gato."

"Everyone's a critic."

"Kuro Neko how's your sore?"

"Oh it's starting to scab over, doesn't even hurt thanks to Kiku."

"Kiku is your nurse now? Is that ribbon a present for being a good kitty at the doctor's office?" Kiku teased, but to his surprise Kuro Neko blushed.

"No, he's just a good friend. The ribbon was a gift, but it doesn't mean anything!" Kuro Neko sputtered and used his baton to propel himself away.

Kiku picked up José and brought him to the Pizzaria. "Sorry for the trouble he caused Ladybug." Lovino said taking the boy. "

No problem." Kiku said.

"And there you have it, another day's work by our hero of Paris, Ladybug!" Kiku turned to see Alfred and Gilbert outside with their faces pressed against the glass.

"Get out of here you bastards!" Lovino said.

He went over to the ice cream shop and gave Maximo his lighter. He nodded, lighting his cigar. Kiku left the shop.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.**


	15. Nigella

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to ****Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, Hetalia, ****The Last of Us part 2 or My Hero Acadamia, all rights go to their creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Nigella**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gilbert asked as Arthur flipped through his spell book.

"Yes, you said you wanted to get over Feli and this is going to do it."

"Some hocus pocus magic? You're lucky I've run out of options."

Arthur landed on a page. "Says here we need another person to attach your feelings to."

"Like they'll have my feelings for Feliciano?"

"That or you'll like that person instead."

"You mean you don't know?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

They were sitting on the floor of Arthur's room.

"I don't but it doesn't matter. Who is our unlucky victim?"

"Hmm, how about Cat Noir?" Gilbert said after pondering a moment to think about it.

"What? Why him?"

"I think he'd like me more!"

"So you want to be Feliciano's rival?"

"Yesss! I want to beat that little ball of sunshine at his own game."

_Oh bugger this won't end well._

"Come on now Gilbert, what about someone else? Maybe Feliks? He's rich."

"Nein he's not my type, and by that logic I should make it be you. You're rich." He said laughing his unique laugh. "Plus I think Toris has that spot as his love sick lapdog."

"You're right. Antonio?"

"We're in a band together. It'll be awkward if it doesn't work out."

"Alfred?"

"Tell you what, just let me be in love with Cat Noir for a little while. I'll win over the pussycat and then you can turn me back to normal."

"Win him over? He's not easily swayed."

"Kesesese! Touch him in the right places and he's yours. Now transform me." Gilbert said waving his arm.

_I'll show you who's easily swayed. _

Arthur read the incantation. Feeling the magic in his veins, he snapped his fingers. "I don't feel–." Arthur held up a picture of Cat Noir on his phone. It was from Alfred's Ladyblog. Gilbert's cheeks flushed bright red.

"I guess it did work." Arthur said.

"C-could y-you send me–." Gilbert stuttered.

Arthur sighed. "Sure."

"Hell Ja! I'm so gonna beat Feliciano! This is great!" Gilbert said, punching the air.

"I fear for our feline hero." Arthur frowned.

00000000000000

Arthur was with Alfred, at the mall looking for something for Kiku's birthday. "I know Kiku loves video games and manga. I'm just gonna get him the newest edition of _My Hero Academia!_ I don't think he has it yet…"

"What if he has it already?"

"I got a fail safe my dude!_ The Last of Us 2_ is gonna be a cool game."

"And if he has that already?"

"Arthur have faith in my gifts." Alfred said holding up said game.

Arthur was only here to get advice on what Kiku would like for his birthday. In the years before he'd gotten the boy a card. He wanted to get Kiku something special this time, considering how close the other boy was with Cat Noir. He was neither a fan of manga nor video games and wouldn't know what kind to get.

Alfred bought the game and they walked out of the store. "You could get him some merch. He's really into Hatsune Miku."

"Hat's Meek what?"

Alfred laughed his boisterous laugh of his and rested his elbow on Arthur's shoulder.

"Hatsune Miku is a blue haired chick who sings, a vocaloid character."

"Where would I get her merchandise?"

"Probably G dzooks or literally anywhere online."

Taking one look into the store he knew they'd end up becoming side tracked. He put his hand on Alfred's chest to halt him from going in.

"We'll get distracted."

"Yeah I really wanted a Supernatural shirt, Batman, maybe a Joker one too, but I don't need any of those things."

"Can you think of something else I could get him?" Arthur asked.

He shrugged, "Kiku likes dogs and cats. He also likes sushi, and sweets, but only if they're not outrageously colorful."

Arthur gasped, taking Alfred's face in his hands, "I'll bake him something!"

Alfred grinned, "You're welcome."

They were on their way out of the mall when Feliks smacked right into Arthur. "Arthurkins!" Alfred made a gagging sound.

"Feliks, what a delight seeing you here." Arthur dead panned.

"Like some crazy flower chick is chasing me!" Arthur looked up to see thick vines slithering through the doors and towards their feet.

"Sick! Totally going on my Ladyblog." Alfred said, taking out his phone.

"Save me!" Feliks said, clinging to him. Arthur took a step back. A girl appeared in a green dress with vines protruding from her back. Her bare feet touched the tile floor as she approached.

"Feliks! Didn't they tell you not to disrespect Mother Nature's creatures."

"Mai honey, your plants are ugly. What kind of flower shop doesn't sell roses?"

"I'm not Mai! I'm Nigella! And my flowers are not ugly, they're NON-TRADITIONAL!" She squawked as vines shot from her mouth. Arthur gripped Feliks and pulled both of them backward out of the way and toward the ground. It hurt landing on his back. _Bad idea._

"Arthur! You do care about me!" He said nuzzling his cheek into Arthur's chest. Sometimes he hated how much of a gentleman he was by societal standards.

"We have to move Feliks! Get up."

"Oh right. Where is Ladybug at a time like this?" Feliks said upon getting up. Arthur frowned seeing that the boy didn't try to help him up. He dusted off his pants.

They ran into a H3cht's. "Yo! I got this all on film!" Alfred said from by the door. Outside Nigella grew in size to about 10 feet tall. Vines wrapped around her limbs as she squawked and grabbed residents of the mall, swallowing them whole. Screams soon filled the mall as the girl continued to let her vines slither down the mall's hallway.

"I'm going to call daddy to come get me." Feliks said, pulling out his phone.

"No! What if he gets eaten?" Arthure asked.

"He can send the guards." He continued to dial. Arthur had to do something.

Ladybug appeared swinging in from the sunroof of the mall. Taking out his katana he sliced off one of the villainess's vines. Ladybug continued to slice off the villainess's vines, until one wrapped around his leg. Ladybug sliced himself free only for more to take its place and wrap themselves around his limbs. Ladybug's katana fell to the ground. "Ladybug. You have something I need." A vine slithered toward his ear, Ladybug tried to move away but the vines were too strong.

Arthur saw the flashing lights of the police outside.

Arthur frowned, _how would I get away? _They would see him if he went to change. It would be too obvious. Arthur had to do something with or without Cat Noir.

Arthur saw the katana, it wasn't that far and Nigella wasn't paying attention. Arthur broke out into a run, eyes trained on the Katana. "Arthurkins no!" Feliks called out. Nigella trained her eyes on him. Arthur dodged a vine headed straight for him, causing him to stumble and fall before he grabbed the fallen Katana.

Arthur looked back up at Ladybug, the vines were up to his neck. One of his earrings was gone. Arthur got back up, and took off in a sprint with the katana in hand. Arthur sliced the oncoming vines. The vines wrapped around his leg. He sliced himself free. Arthur knew he had to free Ladybug. He jumped as more vines reached to grab him. He sliced the vines downward, disconnecting Ladybug from Nigella. The vines grabbed him, pulling him toward Nigella's awaiting mouth. He could smell the moist and pungent aroma of her mouth. He felt the vines tighten, and he saw the pointiness of her teeth. Her tongue was long, pink, and slimy, waiting to throw him into the dark deep pit of her stomach.

"ARG AGHH AHHHHH!" Nigella covered her ears as a butterfly outline appeared over her face. Her vines spasmed, loosening their grip on him as she screamed in agony. "ALRIGHT! I won't EAT HIM!"

Arthur grabbed Ladybug's earring and jumped toward the ground. Ladybug caught him, just before Nigella reached for him, before setting him down. Ladybug spun his clip to shield them. "Your earring m'.. Ladybug and your ka–."

Ladybug grabbed him. "No time." Ladybug said carrying him to a deserted M3rvyn's. "Thank you for helping me, Arthur. What you did was really brave. But I'll take care of this now, you stay out of trouble."

"Anything for you Ladybug. I couldn't let a plant defeat Paris's superhero." Arthur said, handing Ladybug his Katana and earring. Ladybug put it back in before running back outside.

Arthur ran behind the counter and changed into his Cat Noir attire. Arthur snuck into the ceiling, he crawled to the sunroof. Crashing through, he landed on top of Nigella. "Nice of you to stop by Kuro Neko." Ladybug said blocking Nigella's vines with his shield.

"I thought you might've needed a little help." Arthur said, trying to dodge Nigella's vines. They grabbed his arm as he reached for the flower on her head. She soon had him, and was pulling him toward her mouth. Arthur lengthened his baton, stretching her mouth open.

Arthur hoped Ladybug could get the flower; his fingers were slipping. "ARG AHHHH!" Nigella screeched. There was a rumbling sound from below. Arthur pulled himself up and Ladybug helped him out of Nigella's mouth. Just then Nigella regurgitated the people she'd swallowed whole. They were covered in saliva, twitching and struggling to breathe. Then Nigella turned back into Mai.

Arthur felt sick to his stomach. Ladybug was unfazed. "Ladybug excuse me for a moment." Arthur rushed to a garbage can to release the contents of his stomach. _Oh god. The spell better have a mind wipe._

"Hota." He said taking out his wand and everything was back to normal, but only the previously eaten citizens and Mai had their minds wiped.

"That will forever be in my nightmares."

"It's ok Kuro Neko, life is full of disgusting things." Ladybug said, patting his shoulder.

"That was so totally gross!" Feliks said.

"Probably gonna be blocked on HetaTube now. But otherwise good save you guys." Alfred said, cutting off the video. "Where's our mini Ladybug?" Alfred continued. All of them turned to him, eyebrows raised. Alfred sighed, "Arthur."

"Oh yeah! He was like sooo brave and heroic. Where is he? Where is he?!" Feliks asked, pulling Ladybug's suit.

"I left him at M3rvyn –." Feliks ran off.

"Wait Feliks!" Alfred ran after him.

"I guess you did have help after all, Ladybug."

"I did. It's nice to know the citizens of Paris care about us. But he could've gotten hurt." Ladybug turned away from him then.

"I'm pretty sure he was ok with taking that risk."

"I don't know what I would have done if something happened to him." Ladybug had his back facing him.

"Lovebug–. "

"No Neko, You're getting too lax, you have to be more serious. If you were here he wouldn't have had to." He turned to him, eyes cold and hard. Arthur frowned, biting his lip, taking a deep breath, "Ladybug you have to understand, my absences are not entirely my fault."

"I don't want to hear your excuses."

Arthur sighed as Ladybug left. He went back to M3rvyn, relieved to see Feliks and Alfred went elsewhere. He changed back, and found them in the food court eating. "Dude you were awesome!" Alfred said slurping a soda.

"Arthur you like saved Ladybug! You're like sooo much better than Cat Noir." Feliks said eating a pretzel.

"I wouldn't say that." Arthur said.

"I would." Feliks said, taking another bite. "Group photo!" Feliks said and the two were pulled in with him to take a selfie. Alfred stuck out his tongue and Arthur frowned. "#minibug#squadgoals. And…. it's now on my CheepCheep account."

"Oh shit that's dope! You're Mini Bug! Ladybug's unlikely helper." Alfred said, taking a bite out of his hotdog.

_If only they knew._

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this before the Last of Us Part 2 was even mentioned, how ironic.

Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.


	16. Thanatos

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia or Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. All rights go to their creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Thanatos**

Kiku's birthday actually went well, Yao had given him a cake to share with his friends. Feliciano gave him a custom made cat bell choker, which reminded him of his feline partner in crime, who he was still disappointed in. Alfred gave him the latest installment of _My Hero Academia _that he already had, but took anyway. _The Last of Us 2 _was new to him though. Arthur gave him a bowl of apple fritters. Kiku tried a fritter and it was actually edible. The English-Parisian had a reputation for bad cooking ever since the fire last year in the school cooking club.

00000000000

Feliciano advanced to the next stage of the fashion designer contest and would be showcasing a few of his outfits on the runway against Feliks.

Kiku was reading _My Hero Academia _when Feliciano called him. "Heyyy Kiku!~"

"What do you need Feli?"

"Oh so you know I advanced in the contest right?"

"Hai, you called me, screaming about the news."

"Yeah so I forgot I needed to make my outfits."

"When are they due?"

"Tomorrow! So can you pretty pretty please come over and help me sew?"

"Feliciano–."

"I recruited more people to help me too! So you won't be alone."

"That means you don't need–."

"Please, please, please! I'll make you some pasta and you can even come backstage with me for the show!" _I'd be able to see Arthur backstage. _

_" _Ok."

"Great, meet me at my house! Caio!" Kiku hung up.

00000000000

Kiku arrived at Feliciano's house, located above the pizzeria, and was surprised to see Mathiew sitting on Feliciano's couch. Kiku waved at him.

"Hello Kiku! We're waiting on one more person but we can start now!" Feliciano greeted him. Feliciano showed them to his room, which was a mess. Strips of fabric were all over his little sewing table. Loose threads and pins were all over the floor. "I got one outfit halfway sewn together, and watch out for the pins. I tripped and they spilled out of my bucket." Feliciano said bending down to pick them up.

Feliciano tasked Kiku with cutting out the shapes in the fabric and Mathiew was tasked with sewing them together. They were making a button down shirt. Feliciano was working on the Ladybug inspired dress.

"Kiku did you like my gift?" Mathiew asked.

"Yes I liked my kimono. It had sushi on it."

"Yeah I thought the designs were cute."

"How was your date with Ivan, I forgot to ask."

"Oh don't worry aboot it. We went to a cafe for hot chocolate." Kiku nodded.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Feliciano! The door!"

"Could you get it fratello, I'm a little busy!" Feliciano cheerfully replied.

"I'm about to take my siesta! I don't wanna get out of bed!"

"Please, fratello!"

"Fine but you're making dinner."

"Grazie Lovi.~"

Feliciano snipped a black ribbon, tying it around the waist of the dress. Just then a light knock sounded on Feliciano's room door. "Come in!~" The door opened. "Arthur! You made it!" Feliciano got up hugging him. "Yeah sorry I'm so tardy. I had to finish up some homework." Kiku could feel blush creep up his neck.

"So Arthur you can take Mathiew's job, he was sewing the fabric Kiku cut. Mathiew I need you for the measurements of your head for the hat." Mathiew nodded getting up..

Mathiew sat down in a chair and Feliciano grabbed measuring tape to take measurements of his head.

Arthur sat on the floor across from Kiku. "Hello Kiku. You enjoyed my apple fritters, yeah?" Kiku nodded.

"Really? I-I tried really hard on them. T-they came out a bit burnt and I was worried–."

"Arthur, relax. I liked them." Kiku said not looking up at him from cutting the fabric, blush on his cheeks. Arthur smiled.

"We're making pants." Kiku added.

"Alright."

"I heard you saved Ladybug!" Feliciano said. Kiku saw dark coloring on Arthur's cheeks.

"I did."

"Yeah you're like a hero!"

"I wouldn't say that. I just did what anyone would do. We owe that to Ladybug right?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"No! That was dangerous!" Feliciano said waving his arms around. Mathiew and Kiku nodded in agreement with Feliciano.

"I see where your loyalties lie."

"Well Arthur, we don't have powers. Ladybug and Cat Noir do." Mathiew said as Feliciano wrapped measuring tape around his head..

"Poppycock! Feliciano helped during Awesome One's brainwashing!"

"Ooooh right I did! But how did you know that? You weren't there."

"U-uh Gilbert told me of course."

Feliciano smiled at him. "Ok!"

"But from what I saw of Al's video, Nigella ate people. So what you did was even more dangerous." Mathiew continues, changing the subject.

"Well I did it once and I'll do it again if Ladybug needs me." Kiku didn't want him to put himself in danger for him. He had powers and Arthur did not. It was that simple.

"Well Ladybug won't need you anymore. That was a one time thing." Kiku said, continuing to cut more of the fabric, it kind of slipped out . His tone was more affirmative, on par with his Ladybug persona. Arthur turned to Kiku, gaze hardened.

"You sound awfully confident in choosing what's best for Ladybug. I'll be there for him whether _you _like it or not." Kiku heard the growl upon clipping the pronunciation of "not." Kiku looked up and shrunk back a bit in fear. He'd never been on the receiving end of the other teen's anger before. It was rare for him to get upset in general.

The room was silent as Kiku stared into green irises of unmistakable fury. It was very tense for those few moments.

"Arthur?" Mathiew whispered, placing a hand on the other teen's shoulder. Arthur blinked before visibly relaxing.

"I guess I got a bit worked up." A nervous chuckle escaped his lips, cheeks flushed red.

"Oooooh somebody's got a crush on Ladybug!" Feliciano chimes in.

"No! Not at all! I-I'm just a fan!" Arthur stood up waving his hands in dismissal. His cheeks were still flushed. Mathiew gave him a skeptical look.

"Well whatever it is, you better be ready to face Cat Noir because he LOVES L–!" Feliciano started. Arthur rushes to cover his mouth.

"You don't need to yell it to the cosmos. We're all in the same room."

Soon they were finished. "Free pizza for everyone!" Feliciano said. "Thank you all for the help." Feliciano went into the kitchen to begin making the pizza. The three teens collapsed on the couch.

Kiku glanced at Arthur. If he wanted to stop him, he'd have to get Ladybug to tell him, himself. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Arthur got hurt on his behalf as Ladybug.

Soon Feliciano brought out the pizza which Kiku insisted he take home.

000000000

"Is that pizza?" His father asked when he got home.

"Hai Ottosan." He put the pizza under scrutiny.

"Vargas." He muttered. Kiku frowned. Apparently Lovino was his "competition," but the Southern Italian was indifferent about running the restaurant and it's profits. He was barely open most days, Four days a week he believed.

Yao smacked the pizza out of Kiku's hands, "No eating from the competition. I'll make you some chicken bao."

"I'll be up in my room." He said with a nod.

"Ok Kiku. Before you go, did you finish your homework?"

"I did." Kiku nodded. Kiku went upstairs to watch Alfred's vlog for the Nigella incident.

After eating his bao Kiku went to sleep for the night. He had dreams filled with Arthur getting eaten by Nigella and himself being consumed with vines.

_"You could've stopped this Ladybug! Now he's dead." Feliks said to him. "Nooo!" Kiku screamed. "He's dead because you can't do your job!" Alfred agreed. _

Kiku woke up with a gasp. Immediately he grabbed his Ladybug attire and changed. He went off into the night to Arthur's house.

00000000

Kiku looked upon the slumbering English-Parisian. He quietly climbed through his window. Kiku blinked upon seeing the other boy's green eyes open, illuminated by the moonlight. "L-Ladybug? What time is it?" Arthur got up and looked at his digital clock, "3 a.m.! What–"

Kiku covered his mouth. "I will keep it brief. Don't help me ever again." Kiku went to remove his hand but Arthur gripped his wrist, keeping him there.

"I can't do that."

"Arthur." Kiku said in warning. He had to listen to him, he was Ladybug and Ladybug knew what was best.

"Saving Paris is more important than my safety. So I will do anything to make sure you can do your job, even if it means I won't survive."

Kiku shook his head, trying to stop the pounding and aching feeling there,"No."

Arthur gripped his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Paris needs _you _Ladybug. Not me, not Chat Noir, not anyone else."

"But I need you." And in that moment Kiku wanted to slap himself. _How stupid am I to put my feelings above my superhero duties? _Kiku looked away, shame burning his cheeks.

"L-Ladybug–Ladybug look out!" Arthur said lunging to push Kiku backwards, he stumbled to the ground. Kiku watched as an arrow struck him in the chest as his earrings beeped. He slumped forward. "Arthur! Are you ok?" Kiku asked in panic, from the floor. "I–lloath you Ladybug." Ladybug looked up to see the unnatural smile on his face and his lips blackened.

"Aww isn't that sweet."

Kiku turned around to see a winged woman outside. Her wings were blood red, and her eyes were yellow. She wore a long sleeved black dress that flowed to her knees. Her bow and arrow was strapped on her back.

"Who are you?" Kiku asked. She fluttered into the room, perching herself on the sill.

"Thanatos." Was her reply, something about the way she said it, sent chills down his spine. She smiled showing her sharp teeth. "Now, Arthur darling, take his miraculous." She wiggled her sharp black nails and crossed her legs. She had an air of poise that was uncommon in villains.

Arthur reached down to grab his ankle. Kiku kicked him in the leg, but Arthur held fast, still gripping his ankle. With a yank, Kiku slid forward. Kiku smacked Arthur's hand as he leaned down to grab his earring. Arthur then pulled Kiku's leg upward, "Up ya go!" He said. Kiku planted his palms on the floor, landing a hard kick to his face.

Arthur stumbled back and let go of his leg. Kiku rolled forward onto his feet. Arthur's nose was bleeding. "I'm sorry about your nose."

"Shut up you cretin!" He screamed. Arthur reaches for him and he doges.

"Arthur darling do you need some help?" Kiku heard the clack of heels on the floor. Kiku bristled. He felt a grip on his shoulders. She leaned in. "I do like your red suit Ladybug." She slid her hands down his arms with her nails, digging into the skin.

Arthur grabbed an earring, "Arthur, listen." He was right in front of Kiku.

"You snake! I will never listen to your viperous words!" He yelled, pulling off one. He reached for the other, Kiku pulled back. "I love you!"

Thanatos screeched something horrible, covering her ears. Kiku grabbed the stunned model. "Get your grimy claws off of me!"

Kiku leaned in. "No! Don't you dare touch me with your filthy mouth!" Arthur yelled, pulling away.

Kiku captured Arthur's blackened lips in a kiss. He'd wanted to kiss Arthur for a while now. Thanatos crumpled to the floor in agony. Kiku slid his fingers up Arthur's neck and cupped his face in his gloved hands. Breathing through his nose, he angled his head to deepen the kiss. Kiku pulled away to see Arthur blush, a twinkle in his green eyes. "L-Ladybug?"

"You have something of mine."

"I wha–." Arthur gasped seeing Kiku's earring in his hand. "Oh no!" Arthur said hurriedly giving it to Kiku.

Kiku put it in. Turning to Thanatos, Kiku tore off her bow. Kiku caught the akuma and released the white moth. "Ladybug?" Natalia, Ivan's younger sister rasped. She had an incestrious love for her brother Ivan. Kiku picked up Natalia.

"It's alright. You had a bad dream." Kiku said.

"B-but why is he here?" Natalia referred to Arthur.

"This is my house!" Arthur said.

"Ladybug. Why does big brother not love me? Why does he love that weak hockey boy?"

"Natalia maybe it is because you are his sister."

"If that is true. Why have the Gods cursed me with this love?"

"I-I could help you with that." Arthur piped in.

"What are you saying, model boy?" She asked.

"Well I have a love spell that could fix you right up."

"You do magic?" Kiku asked.

"Well yes I–."

"You can hocus pocus me?" Natalia said, hopping out of Kiku's arms.

Arthur walked over to his lamp, illuminating the room to a dim glow. He picked up his spell book and sat down on the rug. Natalia sat down across from him. "I am going to leave then." Kiku says going toward the window.

"Wait. Ladybug about what you said...y-you–." He said standing up.

"Disregard what I said before." Kiku shook his head, "You were right. I was acting improperly. My duty is to Paris first."

"I-I'm glad you agree."

Kiku nodded and swung off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome**


	17. Fuego

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Hetalia or Miraculous:Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. All rights go to their creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Fuego**

Arthur watched him go. Ladybug said that he needed him. Was it in _that_ way? Arthur shook his head, _no of course not._

"So tea drinker are you going to hocus pocus me or not?"

"Oh right." Arthur sat back down. He opened his spell book and turned to the familiar spell. "So who do you want to attach these feelings to?" He asked her.

"Are you saying my love for big brother goes to someone else? Like they will love him?"

"No you are going to love someone else just as much as you love your brother."

"How come I just can't love no one?"

"It's magic dear there's always a catch. So do you want it or not?" Natalia nodded. "Sooo…"

"I don't like anyone." Arthur had a thought to mention Ladybug but he really didn't want to have to compete with Natalia.

"What about...Ravis?" Natalia raised an eyebrow. "He's very small, cries a lot and he's in your grade."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe he'll be so terrified of you that he can't say no?" Natalia squinted hard. "You can always come back to me and I'll undo the spell."

"Ok tea drinker. Do your hocus pocus on me." Arthur smiled reading the incantation. Feeling the magic flow through his veins he snapped his fingers.

"I don't feel any different."

"You will when you see Ravis."

"How am I going to get home?" _Good going Ladybug._

"I can drive you, we just have to sneak down the stairs. May I carry you?"

"You? Noodle arms?" Natalia chuckled.

"I'm stronger than I look, trust me." Arthur said picking Natalia up bridal style. "Don't say a word." He whispered.

"You're going to drive in your underwear?"

"Y-Yes." Arthur winced. _Fucking hell, Ladybug saw me in my knickers. _

He crept down the stairs. Slightly, hearing the creak of the wood. He grabbed Tino's keys off of the hook by the door. It was February and he was going outside in his boxers. He grabbed a coat and slid on some slippers by the door.

Arthur stepped in the snow, setting Natalia down. She was dressed in a jacket and a navy blue dress with black boots. The two sprinted to the limo. Arthur held open the door for Natalia, she stepped on his foot while getting in. "Sorry." She muttered. Arthur jumped into the front seat. Natalia relayed her address to him. But he already knew because Ivan and Mathiew were frequently together. Arthur stepped on the gas and they arrived at her house shortly.

Arthur got out and opened the door for her. He helped her out. "Thank you tea drinker. If it works, I will kiss you."

"W-well you don't ha–." She placed a finger on his lips.

"Goodbye for now." She said walking to her porch and into her house using a doormat key.

Arthur arrived at his house again. He climbed up his makeshift rope and barreled under the covers. He took out his wand and muttered a quick "hota" to fix Thanatos's other possible victims.

00000000000000

* * *

A/N:

_The next day_

Ludwig stepped from behind the curtain on stage. "Hallo everyone. Each finalist will present three outfits, worn by Bonnefoy employed models, on the runway. Mr. Bonnefoy will be out shortly to judge the outfits."

Arthur was in his dressing room, trying on a pink hat with a yellow band, and a bee clip on the right side. The pink suit jacket with yellow stripes went over a pink shirt and a yellow tie. Pink pants with black shoes and yellow belt finished off his look.

Arthur couldn't believe that he was Felik's male model. _Knock, knock. _"Arthurkins? Are you ready?" Arthur grit his teeth and forced a smile.

"Yes. I'll be out now." Arthur hated the color pink more than anything. The gods liked to punish him, he knew it. Arthur stepped out of his trailer, greeted by an overly ecstatic Feliks.

"Ooooh you look so cute Arthur!" Feliks said running up to hug him. Arthur sighed.

"Let's just hurry this along." He said prying him off.

"To think you'd be wearing something I designed! Totally spectacular!"

The women models were already out there. Feliciano was nervously fidgeting because his male model got sick and they replaced him with Antonio who had zero modeling experience whatsoever. "Arthur can I?" Kiku had walked up just then with his Polaroid camera.

"Vintage, I like it. Make sure you get my good side." He said with a wink and a smile. Kiku snapped a picture, the flash bright. The picture popped out of the camera. Kiku took it out and shook it, then looked at it and nodded.

Arthur walked over. "Not half bad, even in this horrid colour.

" "I-I think pink brings out your eyes." Arthur looked at the Japanese-Parisian in awe, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Of course it does!" Feliks said walking over and taking the picture out of his hands. "That's why he's wearing it. Thanks for the picture Honda-Wang, I'll be keeping it." Feliks said putting it in his pocket.

Antonio stepped out of his trailer. "Does this look ok? Do I have on the tie right?" Feliciano gasped in awe.

"Antonio! I didn't know you could like clean up." Feliks said walking over. Arthur heard the click of Kiku's camera before he too went over to crowd around the Spanish-Parisian. The woman makeup artist gasped.

"Que? Do I need a lot of makeup?"

"Beau, you don't even need anything!"

Arthur could feel ire stir in his veins.

Antonio was wearing a black hat, the same style as his with a red ribbon and black polka dots. Also a black suit jacket, red undershirt and red tie with black polka dots. His pants were black along with his shoes but his belt was red. Red polka dots spiralled around his right sleeve.

"Wow you guys think I look nice? It's Feli's clothes not me. I'm kind of plain."

"No honey, it's definitely you." The makeup artist said inspecting his sharp jawline. "Red is your color."

Arthur breathed, he didn't want Hawk Moth to akumatize him. "Well I have to agree with that. You could take my job." Arthur said.

"Arthur, you don't mean that. I couldn't possibly do what you do." Antonio said, stepping over to him. His humble behaviour stirring the ire that hadn't completely calmed down.

"Well obviously, I was being sarcastic. Modelling isn't just about pretty faces."

_I'm not jealous._

"But I'm pretty sure you'll do fine." He continued, squinting his eyes.

Antonio's smile seemed forced, "Thanks that means a lot."

Antonio was first to go out. "Good luck Antonio!" Feliciano said giving him a hug before waving him out. Arthur watched him go.

He was told to go out and Antonio was still taking pictures. "Did you get to take it?" He asked a small boy with dark black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The boy clicked the digital camera, Antonio smiled and the boy gave him a thumbs up. An "aww" Sounded in the crowd. Arthur was walking, he paused as was routine, but soon he'd caught up to Antonio. "Come on. Can't stand up here all day."

He pushed his back a bit too forcefully, causing the other teen to stumble off of the walkway. "Whoa."

Antonio landed flat on his face as the room fell silent, a loud audible _smack _echoed. No one moved. Arthur's mouth twitched, a bit of cruel joy at the other's expense. Then a snort sounded from the back and soon the entire crowd was roaring with laughter. Arthur let out a snort of his own before climbing down. Antonio would shake it off, the Spaniard-Parisian didn't let things like that get to him.

"Sorry about that o'le chap." but he was surprised when Antonio looked at him with tears streaming down his cheeks. Arthur held out his hand.

"I'm not model material, am I Arthur?"

"Apparently not." Antonio grasped his hand and Arthur's ring beeped.

Arthur felt the burning flames of hell upon his hand and cried out. He kicked Antonio in the face causing the teen to cover his nose. Arthur shook his hand inspecting for burns. Antonio got up. His hair and eyes were fiery red. His attire was a red super suit, white mask and white boots with a turtle clip on his chest.

"When the girls said you were hot Anthony they didn't mean literally."

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor Arturo."

He only called Antonio "Anthony" when he was angry with him and Antonio did the same for him, calling him "Arturo."

Antonio struck a fierce pose and exclaimed "¡Soy Fuego ahora!"

Screams filled around the runway as people rushed out of the building.

Arthur dodged as Fuego blasted fire at him. Arthur grabbed a chair next to him and threw it at Fuego who turned it to ashes.

Arthur threw more chairs that joined the others as ashes.

Just then Fuego stumbled forward, having received a kick to the head by a swinging Ladybug. Ladybug stomped out his boots from the rising flames.

"Ladybug, can't take the heat?"

"I prefer my feet not roasted, thank you." Ladybug brought up his shield.

"Get out of here Arthur." Arthur nodded, running out of the building's exit.

He planted himself right beside the door. _Thank god I can take off this stupid pink suit jacket. _He'd just finished changing when Ladybug crashed through the window, smoke in his wake. Fuego started burning the building.

"Ladybug! Is everyone out?"

"I believe so–"

"LADYBUG HELP US!"

"That answers that." Ladybug coughed. "There's so much smoke."

Arthur kneeled down next to Ladybug who was lying on his back. "Maybe we should call the fire department."

"Kuro Neko can't you just use your wand to clean up the fire?"

"Oh shite you're right."

Arthur helped Ladybug up, who put up his shield. Arthur took out his wand, he nodded at the other hero. Ladybug charged first, kicking the door open.

"Your little amigos are trapped Ladybug." Fuego sat perched on a chair looking up at the runway. Smoke was a thick haze above them. Feliciano and Feliks stood on the burning runway surrounded by fire, coughing from the lack of oxygen. "I propose that you give up your miraculouses or they die."

"Or how about neither?" Ladybug says leaping into the air and throwing his throwing stars. Fuego blasted the stars with fire.

"Hota!" Arthur yelled and the building filled with white hot light, dispersing the fire, and clearing the smoke. Arthur fainted from exhaustion.

Arthur awoke to Ladybug dodging blasts from Fuego. Feliciano and Feliks were running past him, toward the exit. Arthur got up, extending his baton. He struck the villain in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Planting his feet on the ground, he kept Fuego in place. Fuego ignites himself, causing his baton to catch fire, spreading toward his hands. Arthur held fast, as Fuego struggled to pull his baton away. "Hurry and grab the turtle clip!" Ladybug tried to grab the clip but was punched in the face by Fuego. Ladybug held up his arms, his suit burning with Fuego's punches, and Arthur's arms were doing the same, sweat forming on his brow, as his gloves were now burned through.

Ladybug finally grabbed Fuego's clip.

Once he broke it, the Akuma escaped, and Ladybug caught it with his clip. Fuego turned back into Antonio and Arthur said "hota" again with his wand in his hand, to extinguish the flames.

Arthur examines his blistering hands, visible through his burned off gloves. "Kuro Neko, your hands!" Ladybug said, coming over to him. Arthur looked at the burns on Ladybug's arms. "Ladybug you have to trust me–. "

"Did I do that? Oh no! Lo siento!" Antonio exclaimed.

"It's alright uh...An–a-attractive young man." Ladybug said.

"You really think so Ladybug?" Antonio smiled his infamous heartwarming smile. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Yes you're gorgeous, if you excuse us we'll be on our way." Arthur said, gripping Ladybug's arm.

"Antonio will you be getting home ok?" Ladybug asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'll walk."

"No, I'll take you home."

"But Ladybug your burns–."

"Neko they're not that bad, you take care of yourself first." Arthur had an idea. "Alright Lovebug, be careful." Ladybug nodded. "Till next time." He continued with a wink.

Arthur grabbed his clothes and propelled himself to his house. He put on latex gloves despite the stinging of his hands, protesting their use. He grabbed his bag and spell book. He propelled himself to Antonio's house, changing back to his normal attire in the alleyway. He saw as Ladybug swung from Antonio's house. "LADYBUG! LADYBUG!" Arthur shouted, waving his arms to get his attention.

The superhero spotted him and came down to where he was. "Yes Arthur? Did you need any help?"

"No, but I noticed you had to fight Antonio, who was Fuego. Did you get hurt by any chance?"

"I got a few burns but don't worry I'll–."

"Ladybug would you like a little _magical _help?" Ladybug's eyes widened.

"Magic?"

"Yes, I could fix you up quick! No doctor's appointment and no inquisitive ninnies asking about your burns." He was sure Ladybug had to do so before, making up excuses for injuries was never easy, he knew personally.

"Ok." He said.

"Brilliant! We have to go somewhere inconspicuous." Arthur led the way to an empty parking garage.

Arthur brings out his book and flipped through the pages. "Ah here it is. Downside is that you'll be in excruciating pain for about 3 minutes."

"I can take it." Ladybug said. Arthur read the incantation, feeling the magic flow through his veins before snapping his fingers. Ladybug grit his teeth, enduring the pain. Arthur frowned, the blistering in his hands were starting to form a dull ache. But he'd endure it to protect Ladybug's identity even from himself.

"They're healed." Ladybug gasped looking at the pale skin on his arms, not angry red and peeling.

"Magic." Arthur whispered, right in front of him.

Ladybug smiled, "Thank you, I'm lucky to have a magician on call." Arthur could feel warmth on his cheeks, putting his spell book in his bag. Arthur gripped his bag. "Are those your magic gloves too?" Ladybug points to his gloves.

"Y-yes! Can't do magic without them. Well I'll be going."

"D-do you want me to take you home?"

"I wouldn't want you to be inconvenienced."

"It never inconveniences me." Ladybug said, grabbing Arthur's waist. "A little bold are we Ladybug?" Arthur said, wrapping his arms around Ladybug's neck. Ladybug's cheeks were rosy red.

"Ladybug?" Arthur asked.

Ladybug shook his head and said, "Kuro Neko is a bad influence on you." Arthur lets out a chuckle. Ladybug smiles and runs out before he throws his clip, swinging and taking Arthur home.

He couldn't help it, Ladybug brought the Cat Noir out of him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank You for reading! Criticism Welcome**


	18. Mimicme

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Miraculous Ladybug Tales of Cat Noir, all rights go to their creators. Ok so about here I kind of ran out of "unique" villain ideas. So, if any you read about and go, "Hey this is just–." Yeah you're exactly right, I don't own any of these ideas, all credit goes to the creators of Miraculous Ladybug Tales of Cat Noir.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Mimicme**

Kiku was with Kuro Neko, it was hard to get a hold of him, as of late. They were at the top of the Eiffel Tower, that afternoon. Kiku was leaning over the railing and Kuro Neko was sitting on that railing.

"So the only way Gilbert will come is if I'm here?" Kuro Neko asked. Feliciano wanted to give Gilbert a chance having gotten over Kuro Neko, but Gilbert didn't want to be alone with Feliciano so, they were forced on another double date.

"Hai." Kiku nodded.

"Alright then." Kuro Neko said putting his hands behind his head, leaning against the support beam. Kiku sighed. He'd kissed Arthur and the boy didn't even remember. He couldn't even muster the courage to tell him his feelings in person. He shouldn't have used Ladybug as a crutch to act out his fantasies. Deep down he knew it was wrong to enjoy it, Arthur was Akumatized and he was in Ladybug mode.

But, it was hard to not think about it though: the feel of his pale pink lips on his own, the taste of bitter anguish, the jittery feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins, the light headed aftermath. "Kiku?" Kiku didn't even register the feline superhero calling his name.

Kiku felt a light tap to the head, being brought back to the present, he shook his head. "Neko?"

"I lost you there Kiku. You creatin fantasies about model boy?" Kiku smiled.

"You mean Antonio?"

"Antonio?! He modeled one time! You're just going to discard your feelings for Arthur just like that?!" Kiku placed a hand over Kuro Neko's chest. "Calm down neko. I was joking. I was if you must know." That reaction surprised him. But it would be shocking to hear such a thing from Kuro Neko about Ladybug, so it was warranted. But it was almost as if he were jealous of Antonio.

""Sorry about that. You should tell him your feelings you know."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way? I wouldn't be able to handle the rejection."

Kuro Neko grabbed his hand, the one resting on his chest right over his heart, a soft look adorning his features. He could feel the rhythmic beat of his heart. "You would. I know you would."

"You don't know that. I-I'm just not ready now."

"Well I can't force you."

"What about you?"

"I haven't found the right moment." Kiku wondered briefly how he could be so confident with something as serious as a confession of love.

Kiku checked his cat face watch, it was getting late. Feliciano arrived shortly after. "Kiku!" Feliciano said running up to them and hugging Kiku.

"Konichiwa Feli."

"Cat Noir!" Feliciano hugged the hero.

"Hello Feliciano."

"Oh I can't wait until Gilbert gets here!~" Feliciano bounced on his toes. "I got a picnic made for all of us! I made fresh Stromboli!" Feliciano said putting down a blanket.

"That sounds good Feli." Kiku said taking a seat next to Kuro Neko.

"They smell good too." Kuro Neko added.

Feliciano joined them as they waited for the sun to go down. "So Feliciano did Mr. Bonnefoy ever tell you if you won the fashion show?" Kiku asked.

"Huh? Oh! Right, right. I won! My internship starts in the summer."

"Congratulations, you pasta loving bugger!" Kuro Neko said, punching Feliciano in the arm. "Ahhh!" Feliciano screamed.

"Ah right, super strength. Sorry about that mate." Feliciano started to whimper. "Oh brother." Kuro Neko muttered.

Kiku pulled Feliciano into a hug, patting his head. Sometimes Feliciano had to be treated like a just-kicked puppy. "It's ok Feli. He didn't mean to hurt you."

"C-Cat Noir, h-ha–."

"Gilbert! You made it!" Feliciano said getting up and tackling the boy in a hug.

"Hallo Feli, it's nice to see you too." He smiled.

"I made stromboli! We can share it! Isn't it nice to eat under the stars?"

"Ja I wouldn't mind eating under the stars. Slow down Feli!" Gilbert said as Feliciano pulled him to where they were sitting.

"It takes a lot to roll the dough, and put the cheese and pepperoni inside." Feliciano said, bringing out the stromboli, and handing out the plates. "It's like a pizza roll! That's why I like it!" Feliciano continued, handing out the slices.

Soon they were eating, and Kiku noticed Gilbert was close to Kuro Neko. The other male glanced at the neko quite often.

"How is Kitty Section doing?" Feliciano asked Gilbert.

"Oh I just wrote a new song, it's about Cat Noir and Ladybug. You know them saving Paris and whatnot. "

"Oh really? I can't wait until the video comes out! I'm so happy you guys like my masks." Feliciano beamed, sauce on his face.

"You've got a little-" Kuro Neko tried to say before taking a napkin and dabbing his face.

"Grazie gatto." Feliciano smiled.

"So Cat Noir, I heard you had to fight a man on fire! How'd you avoid getting burned?" Gilbert asked him.

"Magic."

"Magic?"

"That's what I said." Kuro Neko said taking a bite. _Did Arthur cast a spell on Kuro Neko as well?_

"Magic! Like pulling rabbits out of hats? I think that is so cute! My little nephew José loves magic shows! He has a little kit where he pulls apart rings–." Feliciano started.

"Not that kind of magic, magic with spells, potions and _demons_."

"...Alright." Feliciano said quietly. Kiku noticed that he started to fidget. Gilbert also lightly touched his cross necklace.

Gilbert smirked, "So you still haven't landed Ladybug huh?"

Kuro Neko looked at Gilbert, "Watch Alfred's stupid vlog, he asked me the same question." His tone was listless, flat and unamused.

A beat of silence passed. "You're a load of fun pussycat." Gilbert said, poking him. "I'm taking that as you're available?"

The superhero sighed, "No."

"C'mon pussycat, give me a chance." He said, eyes half lidded, leaning in close to him almost as if he was going to kiss him.

"Ahhh well um I think I should be going." Feliciano said packing up the plates. Kiku raised an eyebrow. _Did Gilbert like Kuro Neko? "_I-I need my blanket." He said forcing them all to get up. "I guess I waited too late huh? Well um I'll see you both at school." Feliciano said walking back down the tower.

"Gilbert?" Kiku looked at the now fidgeting Prussian.

"I-I got Arthur to hocus pocus me ok? Are you happy now?"

"What?"

"I got him to make my feelings for Feliciano go away! I-I just couldn't stand feeling heartbroken anymore! How the hell was I supposed to know he'd get over Cat Noir?" Gilbert's fists clenched. "I-I just wanted revenge. But I didn't want it this way!" Kiku shook his head in disappointment. _Love was a dangerous game. "_And now! I lost him again! Argh! This is all Arthur's fault!"

Kiku's earrings beeped and Gilbert has an outline of a purple butterfly on his face. Gilbert grabbed Cat Noir and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kesesese! I'm going to sneak into Arthur's house. Ladybug won't be suspecting Arthur and then I'll take his miraculous!" He says jumping off of the tower, his and Kuro Neko's voices were exactly the same. "Nooo!" Kuro Neko said running to the edge but he was gone.

Kuro Neko checked his ring, it was still there. "I'm going to follow him, stay here." Kuro Neko jumped off the tower, spinning his baton like a propeller.

Kiku ran down the stairs, once at the bottom, he hid behind a trash can to change. He didn't have his bag but his suit was under his clothes. _He had to get there before Gilbert hurt Arthur._

Kiku arrived at Arthur's house only to see it was dark. A mass was gathered under the blanket. Kiku crept toward the bed. He grabbed the blanket only for a gloved hand to shoot out and grab his neck. Kiku saw the blue eyes of Kuro Neko. "You thought you were smart Gilbert, but I got here before you!" Kiku saw something stir out of the corner of his eye. He clawed at the other hero's hand around his neck, as he was slowly lifted off the ground.

Kiku watched helplessly as Gilbert ran at full speed toward Kuro Neko, and snatched his ring from his finger. Kuro Neko gasped as he realized he was hurting Ladybug. Kuro Neko let him go. Kiku fell to the ground gasping for air. "Ladybug I-I–."

"Aww you hurt your precious Ladybubs, how sickening." Gilbert said and Kuro Neko pounced from the bed onto Gilbert, who kicked him off and into the wall.

Kiku, regaining his breath, got up. Both Kuro Neko's were throwing punches at each other. The Kuro Neko on the left ducked before upper cutting the right Kuro Neko. With his elbow he shoved the right Kuro Neko into the wall, holding him there. "L-ladybug! Help me!"

"No Ladybug, I-I've got him!" Gilbert's cross was black, blending in with Kuro Neko's black costume. Kiku was frozen in place unsure of what to do, he didn't know who was who.

Right Kuro Neko landed a hard kick to Left Kuro Neko's stomach, causing him to crouch. Right lunged tackling Left to ground. "Lovebug, I'm hurt you listened to him. You don't trust me?" Right said.

"Hey! You can't just say that! Lovebug, he's the impostor by trying to guilt trip you." Left said grappling with Right who was straddling him.

Kiku's head hurt, they were exactly the same. "Oh shut up you! Like you're on some kind of high horse." Right said.

"It's not Ladybug's fault that he can't tell us apart."

Kiku just went for it and grabbed Right with his grappling clip. He wrapped it around him, pulling it tight. Right fell over and off of Left.

"I've been a bad kitty for choking you, haven't I Lovebug?" Kiku gasped, looking at Kuro Neko who he'd restrained.

Gilbert got up taking a grab at Kiku's earrings. Kiku jerked away.

"Wrong choice Ladybug! Kesesese." Gilbert cackles. Kiku tried to untangle Kuro Neko, felt a kiss on his cheek and then one of his earrings was gone.

Kiku side kicked Gilbert. Gilbert roundhouse kicked him in the face. Kiku stumbled back, onto the ground. Gilbert pounced on Kiku but he rolled away. Standing back up, Kiku held up his fists. Gilbert copies his motion. "Ladybug, I just wanted to tell you that...I love you." Kuro Neko suddenly said.

"Really!? I love you too!" Gilbert said, turning to him, slightly flushed cheeks.

_The spell! Gilbert was still in love with Kuro Neko. _Kiku grabbed the necklace and broke it from his neck.

The Akuma escaped to which Kiku caught it, and Gilbert was back to normal. "Oh no, I got akumatized again? Ugh." Gilbert said, looking between both superheroes before giving Kuro Neko his ring and Kiku his earring.

"Where is Arthur?" Kiku asked, this was the boy's room.

"I told him to hide in the basement until we got Gilbert."

"I'm going to check on him." Kiku said, moving past them towards the door.

"Wait! I'll get him, take Gilbert home." Kuro Neko said, halting him in his tracks.

Kiku nodded before he picked up Gilbert, walking to the window's ledge and swinging toward his home.

Kiku was just about to go back to his own house when Kuro Neko stopped him. He was right outside of Gilbert's house. "Kuro Neko?"

"Ladybug...before you go...I meant what I said." Kuro Neko gripped his shoulders, ocean blue eyes meeting chocolate brown. "I love you Ladybug."

Kiku felt his heart rate increase. He looked away, "I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way. I-I'm in love with someone else." He owed it to Kuro Neko to be honest.

"I know. I had to get it off my chest." Kiku could hear how crestfallen he was.

"We're still partners right?" It was weak but Kiku could tell he was just barely holding it together.

Kiku looked back at him. "Hai." Kiku nodded. Kiku threw his grappling clip. "Take care neko."

Kiku hoped he'd be ok.

* * *

A\N: Thank You for reading! Crticism Welcome!


	19. Cat Blanc

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. All rights go to their creators.

Not really any spoilers for the Cat Blanc episode in the actual Miraculous series so if you haven't seen it, you should be fine.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Cat Blanc**

Arthur watched him go, and that was when he let the tears flow freely down his cheeks. He wiped them with the back of his gloved hand before going back home.

0000000000

The next morning he awoke to loud knocking on his door. "Not now Francis." He groaned. He'd cried himself to sleep last night, and didn't really feel like a fashion shoot.

"Yo eyebrows! Wake up!" It was Gilbert. Arthur got up and opened the door. "Eyebrows, you look terrible." Gilbert said, taking in his bloodshot eyes and ruffled blond hair.

"What do you want?" The English-Parisian scowled.

"The spell, take it off me!"

"Ah right."Arthur let Gilbert in and searched for his spellbook. "Why are you here so early?" It was 8 a.m. on a Saturday.

"Because I just thought about it! I was going to ask you last night but Ladybug took me home so fast I didn't get a chance to."

Arthur opened his drawer and pulled out his spellbook. "Alright the quicker we do this, the faster you'll leave right?"

"You sure you don't want to talk about why you look like a train wreck more so than usual?"

"No. I want you to leave."

"Alright cranky pants." Arthur flipped through the book, he found the reverse incantation for the love spell.

After Arthur read it, Gilbert scrolled through his photos. "Yeah it worked Eyebrows, I'm not head over heels for Cat Noir anymore." Arthur walked down stairs, over to the door, and opened it.

"Good, now get out."

"Fine I'm going to Vargas' Pizzaria for a slice." He said going down the stairs.

"They're not open on Saturdays."

"Scheisse! Ahh no worries, I'll just get Feliciano to make me a pizza at his house." Gilbert said before heading out the door.

"Fantastic." Arthur deadpanned.

Later, Arthur adorned his Cat Noir suit. This was a Cat Noir problem so he could only tell his confidant, Kiku.

Arthur arrived on Kiku's rooftop and knocked on the door leading to his room. The door creaked open just a crack. He could see the brown eye of the Japanese-Parisian. "Kuro Neko?"

"Am I disturbing you? I apologize, do you have a minute?"

The other boy hesitated before he said, "No, I'm busy. I can't talk now." _Busy? _Well the boy has a life of his own, he can't be expected to be available at a moment's notice.

"Is it a project? Could I be of assistance?"

_Maybe I could help, do something to get my mind off of Ladybug._

"No. It's something I'm doing with my Otosan, take care neko." Kiku said and quickly closed the door.

Arthur leaned against the door and slid down toward the floor. Arthur felt tears well up in his eyes again. He needed a shoulder to cry on, he _needed _Kiku.

"_Schwarze Katze you're heartbroken by Ladybug and no one will lend you an ear."_

"Hawkmoth!" Arthur covered his ears. "_I'm inside your mind dummkopf! You can't escape." _

Arthur shook his head, _he can't–. _He tried to fight off the Akuma but it was too late.

"_Now rise Weiße Katze! Make Ladybug feel your pain by seizing his miraculous!" _

Arthur got up, suit now pure white, "Yes Hawkmoth!"

Arthur ran off of Kiku's roof and used his baton to propel him to Alfred's apartment. He'd hit Ladybug where it hurt.

000000000000

Arthur arrived at Alfred's apartment. He walked up the stairs to the second floor. Arthur knocked on the door. "Oh Alfred, are you in?" The door opened to a slightly skeptical Alfred.

"Cat Noir? What's going on at this time of morning? You in for an interview? " Alfred, always a bit slow to read the atmosphere, did not question his suit. The blond rubbed his eyes, clearing them from the haze of sleep.

"Ah you could say that." Arthur said going into the apartment.

"Well you could take a seat, I need my coffee fix before we get to the interview." Alfred said, going into his kitchen, and putting water in the coffee maker.

Arthur crept into the blond's room, grabbing socks and a few t-shirts that were lying around. "Alfred, where's your brother?" He asked outside of the kitchen's doorway, items behind his back.

"Oh Mattie? He's with Ivan. His sister isn't in love with him anymore so he was allowed to sleep over. Got the crib to myself until my folks get off work." Alfred said, waiting for the coffee to drain into the coffee pot. His back was turned.

Arthur crept up to him, the blond did not stir until he was right behind him. "Why so close dude? You want some coffee, it's–." Arthur stuffed the balled up socks into Alfred's mouth. Alfred's eyes widened, Arthur trapped Alfred between himself and the counter, pressing the other boy's back into the counter's edge with his own hips. "No coffee, you'll do just fine." Arthur took Alfred's wrists and tied them together with the t-shirt. Arthur gripped Alfred's forearm and threw him on the floor. Alfred spit out the socks, and sent an uncoordinated kick to Arthur's ankle. "What the hell Cat Noir?!"

"You tosser!" Arthur kicked Alfred in the back. The other boy groaned. Arthur kneeled down to tie Alfred's ankles together. "It's Cat Blanc to you."

Arthur fastened the gag around his mouth with another t-shirt. He hoisted Alfred over his shoulder. "We've got to make a spectacle out of this so Ladybug and onlookers will come. You're not afraid of heights are you Alfred?" He chuckled in cruel delight.

They were at the top of the Eiffel tower. Arthur slid his baton in between Alfred's binds and set it on the ground of the ledge. Alfred, shivered, staring at the ground below. His foot kept it balanced.

"Ahh I've got it now." Luckily for him, Alfred didn't have a password on his phone. Arthur held up the camera, and streamed it live to HetaTube. "Sorry to disappoint, Ladyblog fans, I'm not your idiotic, frontman Alfred. He's a bit tied up at the moment." Arthur panned the camera to Alfred who was sniffling. "I, Cat Blanc, will drop your precious frontman unless Ladybug gives me his miraculous!"

Ladybug arrived on the ledge, shortly after. "Be careful Ladybug, if I move my foot, he'll fall." Ladybug shifted his eyes to Alfred who had his shut tight and was praying to whatever deity would hear him. Arthur met Ladybug's brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Cat Noir. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You don't love me, I know! Now give up your miraculous!" Arthur watched as Ladybug approached him. They were face to face. Ladybug undid his first earring. Arthur held out his hand. "It's funny how you'll give up your power for this so-called fan."

"I've lost my partner. What else can I do?" Ladybug said undoing the other. "You're pathetic." Arthur sneered. _How low could Ladybug get? _A crowd formed below.

Ladybug gripped his wrist, pulling him closer. "Cat Noir I miss you." Those chocolate pools held a sadness that Arthur could not place. It was _more_ than just a parting friend. It was as if a loved one was gone. Regret gripped his heart. Ladybug leaned toward Arthur, capturing his lips in a kiss. Ladybug shifted Arthur's weight off of the baton and put his own. Once Ladybug let him go, he blinked and realised the hero had tricked him. Arthur dove forward. Ladybug kneed him in the face. Arthur covered his nose. Ladybug bent down to grab the baton, and then Arthur came up behind Ladybug.

"He's too heavy without your super strength." Ladybug couldn't pull him up.

"_Bring me the miraculous!" Hawkmoth said. Patience, I've got to hold up my end as well. _ "You're lucky I'm nice."

Arthur pulled the pole upward, Ladybug let go. Alfred was parallel to the Eiffel Tower. He retracted the baton. He was about to untangle it from Alfred's binds when he was jerked backwards. Arthur fumbled, dropping his baton.

Arthur turned to see Ladybug on the edge, arms locked around his midsection. Ladybug jumped, bringing him down with him. Ladybug tore off his mask, before letting him go and sliced it with his katana. "Bloody hell are you crazy?!" Arthur grabbed Ladybug's clip, grabbed Ladybug and hurriedly lowered them both down safely.

The Akuma escaped. Ladybug caught the Akuma as soon as they were on the ground. Upon realising he didn't have on his mask, Arthur covered his eyes. The sounds of cheers could be heard.

_Where is my mask? What happened? _

Ladybug grabbed Arthur, now Cat Noir, and they went back up the Eiffel Tower. Arthur kept his eyes covered. "Dude! Epic!" Alfred said, and he felt him grabbing his phone from Arthur's pocket. "Do you need to be taken home Alfred?" Ladybug asked.

"Nope, I'm totally gonna do some more filming! Say cheese Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Arthur frowned, still in the dark. He must've gotten akumatized.

"Ok, Cat Noir and I are leaving." He felt Ladybug grab his waist before they were airborne again.

Arthur felt Ladybug's hands on his shoulders. "Ok you can uncover your eyes."

"B-but you'll see who I am."

"Won't your wand fix that?"

_Well the wand was iffy on what it wanted to fix. But technically my revealed identity was a consequence of the Akumanization. If not I could always use a spell on Ladybug later._

Arthur removed his hands. They were in an alleyway. Ladybug gasped. It was astonishing; the mask, plus the wig and contacts made him unrecognizable, but only without the mask people recognized him instantly. "Y-you're–."

"Hand me my baton and mask Ladybug." He was direct, he could already imagine the thoughts going through Ladybug's head and he wanted it to be over. _Fashion model Arthur Kirkland? I can't believe he's so lewd! He's just a big pervert like his stepfather! I thought he was so nice and innocent! How could I ever love someone like that?_

"Ladybug?" Arthur noticed the other hero still held onto his mask, still ripped ,not handing either of them back. Ladybug put his hands on each side of his head.

"This can't be possible! I must be in some kind of nightmare!" Ladybug shook his head, covering his face with hands.

"All this time I've–!" Ladybug cut himself off to look him in the eye.

Arthur clenched his fists. "You know it's all very comforting watching you have a mental breakdown after you broke my heart, further solidifying your disgust with me." Arthur walked forward, grabbed the mask out of Ladybug's pocket and his baton and put the mask on.

Arthur took out his wand. "A-Arthur wait I–."

"It's better this way Ladybug, at least you won't have to be further disappointed." Ladybug grabbed his wrist with the hand holding the wand, "Ladybug?" Ladybug makes a grab for his wand.

"I don't want to forget!" Ladybug said. Arthur pulled away. Arthur felt his eyes cloud with tears, as Ladybug tacked him to the ground. Arthur felt sick to his stomach as tears ran down his cheeks. Ladybug had him pinned. "Please. I can't take anymore rejection from you. It's just too much." He said.

Ladybug gave him what he assumed was a look of pity before he relented, lessening his grip on him.

Arthur turned away from him before he said. "HOTA!" Bathing the city in white light.

000000000000000

Arthur awoke to Ladybug straddling him. "What happened?" He asked the bug-themed superhero.

"You got akumatized. It's on Alfred's vlog if you want to see for yourself." _Fuck. _

"Were you restraining me?"

"I guess so." Ladybug said with a blank expression. "Neko, what am I to do with you?" Ladybug asked, placing a delicate hand on his cheek.

Arthur smiled at him. "You won't have to worry about that anymore. I'm in tip top shape now Ladybug. I do wish you the best with your love interest." Ladybug got up, and so did he.

"I'm glad you're back to normal. I missed you." With that Ladybug swung away.

_Hmm why did that feel familiar?_

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Criticism welcome.


	20. Killer Wasp

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. All rights go to their creators.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Killer Wasp**

Kiku was with Alfred in the courtyard a few weeks after the Shiroi Neko incident.

Alfred and Kiku were both on the lycée scientifique track, they'd just gotten out of biology and were eating lunch.

"My vlog has skyrocketed since Cat Blanc. That experience was terrifying, but worth it my dude." Alfred said, showing him the views on HetaTube.

Kiku had been winging it the whole time, by pure luck Shiroi Neko let him kiss him, enough to catch him off guard. and that he grabbed him fast enough so they had no other choice but to take his clip down the tower. _So, terrifying indeed._

"Hai." Kiku said. _One thing bugged me though. I knew that was my one chance at discovering Kuro Neko's identity. I had his mask_, _and then...I can't remember anything. _

Kiku gasped upon seeing Natalia and Arthur talking. "Holy shit, it's Ivan's crazy sister! I heard she carries knives." Alfred said. Kiku didn't know much about the Braginiski sibling but considering Ivan's mental instability he wouldn't put it past her to carry knives. But she wasn't a threat to Arthur, he'd cured her of her incestrious love for Ivan.

Kiku watched as Arthur looped his arm in hers, he ushered them along, crouched.

"Kiku we gotta follow them dude! They looked hella suspicious." Alfred said getting up from the bench they were on.

"No Alfred." Kiku pulled on the boy's arm.

"Aren't you curious?" Kiku knew it was wrong but he was a little curious. He nodded.

"Alright!" Alfred said, himself and Kiku crouching behind the stairs. Arthur and Natalia went up the stairs.

"What are you two unawesome losers doing?" Kiku stiffened and turned to find the silver haired best friend of Arthur.

He was on the lycée économique et social track and Arthur was too.

"Gilbert, remember our little deal?" Alfred asked. "Ahh ja, about little rice cake and his crush on Eyebrows. You guys worried about Ivan's sister?"

"Oh wise Gil. What knowledge of the limey do you have?"

"Well I don't know about their dealings but I can assure you it's nothing serious. Arthur's not into tough and terrifying girls. Kesesese. You're sweet and innocent aren't ya rice cake?" Gilbert said pinching Kiku's cheek.

"But I'm a–." "Ja! Ja I know! I think he likes tough and confident boys." Kiku raises an eyebrow. "Well Kiku's plenty tough, aren't you?"

"Stop lying to him Jones." Gilbert said, punching Alfred.

"But we could always change your image." Gilbert continued.

_0000000000000000000000000_

_The next day_

Kiku gripped the bottom of his leather jacket. His black leather boots clicked on the ground. His shades gleamed in the sun and his sucker hung out of his mouth prominently. _It's pretty good, strawberry flavored. _

"And the piece de resistance." Alfred said tying a red bandana around Kiku's head.

"Bad to the bone, Rice Cake. Kesesese." Gilbert said. "Gilbert could you please refrain from calling me rice cake?"

"Nein! It's just too cute!" Gilbert ruffled his hair.

Kiku frowned before grabbing Gilbert's hand, squeezing his fingers together with a sickening _crunch. "_Schiesse! Alright, you're tough. I'll lay off on the nickname." Gilbert frowned. Kiku sent him a small smile.

Kiku swaggered over to Arthur who was reading a magazine. "I'm reading; you're blocking my sun." Arthur said without looking up. Kiku grabbed the magazine. Arthur looked up. "Hey!" Kiku nodded, taking out his sucker.

"Kiku?"

"Hai. What's this?" Kiku asked, snatching his magazine.

"You're not getting this back." Kiku leaned down, tilting up his chin. And with that Kiku got up and walked backwards, seeing the open gawking of the other teen. Then he made a dash to the bathroom.

Kiku splashed water in his face. _Why did I do that? Why did I say that? I stole the boy's magazine! _

"Kiku! Dude that was awesome!" Alfred said walking into the bathroom. He was smiling.

"No Alfred. Never again." Kiku wanted to die.

"What's that?" Alfred said reaching for his pocket. Kiku slapped his hand away, "Nothing! A-ah, 'Wallflower!' Yeah, it's really girly, you wouldn't like it."

"Gil is still laughing. I think it went well. At least you made an impression."

Gilbert burst in, gasping for air. "I can't breathe! That was too funny!" Kiku's shoulders dropped a little. He'd made a fool of himself.

When they went back outside, Feliks was stomping up to them. "You're not tough Honda-Wang! Who do you think you are bothering Arthur like that?" Feliks said poking him in the chest. _Well just a little longer._

Kiku grabbed Feliks's finger and put back on his shades. "I could break your finger Feliks. You might want to remove it."

"Oh yeah Honda-Wang?" Kiku snaps it back with a quick _crack. "_aaAAHHHHHH!" Feliks lets out a scream before Kiku resets his finger, a quick _snap._

Gilbert and Alfred let out a few giggles.

Kiku let his finger go, tears built up in Felik's eyes. "You low life piece of GARBAGE!" Feliks roared.

Arthur walked over to them, "What happened?"

"Arthurkins! Kiku broke my finger! H-he just snapped it!" Feliks whined.

"Really?" Arthur said looking at Kiku in disbelief.

"I reset it, he should be fine." Kiku said apathetically.

"C-could you like kiss it?" Feliks held out his hand to Arthur.

"Do I look like your nanny?"

"I-I'll kiss it Feliks, if you need me to." Toris said running up to them.

"That's interesting that you–" Arthur turned to Kiku.

"No! No! No! Arthur don't ignore me for that ruffian! I'm hurt! Don't you care?" Feliks said, purple butterfly outline on his face.

Kiku's earrings beeped. Feliks adorned a super suit with black and yellow alternating stripes and a bee symbol on his chest. He had a black mask and a bee clip in his hair, previously to match his sweater.

"I'm strong now Honda-Wang!" Feliks said, reeling his fist back only for Arthur to step in front of him, a sickening _crack _could be heard as he received a punch to his chest.

"Arthur!" Kiku gasped. Arthur stumbled back into Kiku's arms.

"I-I'm alright. G-go."

"Look what you DID!" Feliks screeched. Kiku backed up, dragging Arthur with him. Feliks advanced, only to be halted by a knife stuck in his arm.

Feliks turned around to see Natalia across the courtyard. "Hey girly rich boy! Don't pick on, tea drinker! He's weak!" Natalia reaches down in her other boot to retrieve another knife. "I could do worse." She continued, narrowing her eyes.

Kiku dragged Arthur to the bathroom as the rest of the students fled. "I'm sorry I'll have to leave you alone in this condition." Gilbert joined them a few minutes later.

"Leave? For what?" Arthur asked him.

"T-to help Natalia. She distracted Feliks so I could get you to safety."

"B-but Feliks he'll–." Arthur made a move to get up. "I'm tough, got that pretty boy? So you sit this one... out!" Kiku pushed him back down. Kiku could see a flicker of fury in the boy's green eyes before he turned away. _Honestly, Arthur had done enough, didn't his chest hurt? _

"I do think you should probably take it easy. Are you ok?" GIlbert asked Arthur as Kiku made his way out.

Kiku ran back into the courtyard. Feliks had stingers on his hands now. Natalia had landed a knife in Feliks's chest. Feliks got Natalia when she tripped, the stinger caused her to fall over, unable to move. Kiku hid under the stairs, grabbing his Ladybug attire from his bag and putting it on.

Kiku ran up the stairs before jumping off of it and in front of Feliks. Feliks pulled out the knives from his body. "Ladybug! I'm strong enough to take your miraculous!"

"Feliks–."

"Killer Wasp!"

"Killer Wasp, I have super strength as well."

"Shut up! I'm stronger! I'll like totally show you." Kiku put up his shield as Killer Wasp threw Natalia's knives. They bounced off.

Kiku took out his Katana. Killer Wasp equips his stinger. Kiku, prepared to strike after a few dodges, was able to give Killer Wasp a small cut. "Tired yet Ladybug?" Killer Wasp asked running up to Kiku who held up his Katana to block. Kiku saw a whoosh of black before Killer Wasp was on his side with Kuro Neko on top of him.

"Ladybug! Need a little help?" Kuro Neko asked before he clutched his lower left ribs, struggling to stand. Killer Wasp raised his stinger. Kiku threw his clip around Kuro Neko's ankle and pulled him toward him.

"Ouch. I'm a little sore." Kuro Neko said getting up, still clutching his ribs.

"Gomen'nasai."

"So we need that bee hair clip thing on top of his head?"

"Hai."

"Alright the ole 'I distract while you grab' routine." Kuro Neko said bringing out his baton and extending it. Kiku ran behind Kuro Neko before diverging. Kuro Neko ran up to Killer Wasp who was faster. Kiku snuck up behind Killer Wasp as Kuro Neko fell over, paralyzed.

Kiku grabbed the bee clip, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. He caught the Akuma and walked over towards Kuro Neko. "Ladybug! I'm so glad to see you!" Feliks said hugging him. He wormed out of Felik's grasp. "Rude." The other boy muttered.

Kuro Neko said his magic word and got up. Then he took out his magic wand to say it again, bathing everything in a white light before he rushed over to Natalia.

"Are you ok?" He asked leaning down to help her up. Natalia smacked his hands away from her. "Don't touch me mačka!"

"Rude!"

"Kuro Neko your ribs, do you need medical attention?" Kiku said, rushing over to him.

"I'll be fine." Kuro Neko looked away before he extended his baton and propelled himself to the roof.

Kiku throws his clip at the roof on the other side. And for a brief moment Kiku missed the flirtatious tone Kuro Neko had. Kiku shook his head. _We are professionals and this is what I wanted._

Kiku rushed back into the school, heading straight for the courtyard. He stopped upon seeing a crowd.

Alfred let out a whistle. "He's probably not going to forgive you for leaving him, but that fight was epic!" Alfred smiled, showing him the video on his phone.

"What happened?" Kiku asked, gesturing to the crowd of students.

"Oh everyone's making a fuss about Arthur because Feliks punched him in the ribs. He's fine though, you know Cat Noir's magic wand fixes that stuff." Kiku looked through the crowd of students, and he saw Gilbert keeping Feliks from Arthur.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry Arthurkins, you like know Honda-wang makes me so mad! You know I did it for you!"

"Feliks just leave him alone for now." Gilbert replied. Kiku made eye contact with Arthur before ducking his head, his cheeks aflame.

"Come on Alfred lets go."

"Sure thing dude."

_000000000000000000000_

"Nice new look. You know black is a preferred color of mine." Kiku was on his rooftop- balcony watering the flowers. He hurriedly took off the jacket.

"I look like a fool." He said to Kuro Neko.

"I wouldn't say that. You look...different. A little change of pace isn't bad." Kiku puts his face in his hands.

"Gilbert told me that Arthur likes tough guys so I thought that by dressing up he'd notice me." Kiku heard a small chuckle escape the hero.

Kiku sent him a glare. "You're too adorable Kiku. How did that work out for you?"

"Badly, I'm pretty sure he wants to stay as far away from me as possible and it didn't help that I practically abandoned him." Kiku shook his head. _Arthur definitely thinks I'm weird, in a bad, not quirky, kind of way._

"Enough about me. How are you? I saw during the fight you were clutching your ribs." Kiku asked.

"Oh that, um I fell on the way to the battle. I'm not as graceful as you assume I am." He said with a chuckle. "But I should be back to normal in no time. So don't worry about me." He smiled, pinching Kiku's cheek.

Kiku smacked his hand away. "You are so troublesome." Kiku shook his head, turning away from him.

Kiku felt a weight on his shoulders. Kuro Neko had wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind. "Well I could be a whole lot more trouble if you want me to be." He practically purred in his ear.

Kiku felt blush on his cheeks before he replied, "No, I have enough to worry about. I can't be your babysitter. Take better care of yourself Neko. You don't have to show off all the time." Kiku turned his head to him and Kuro Neko grinned.

Kuro Neko stepped back. "You're right. If you don't mind I'll take my leave. And Kiku?" He said on the edge of the rooftop. Kiku turned to him. "You shouldn't have to change yourself to get a guy to notice you. All you have to do is approach him."

Kiku shook his head, cheeks flushed and red. "No! What if he says no? I-I can't handle rejection." "Kiku, if I can tell Ladybug that I love him, you can ask that stupid blond model on a date. It's been long enough right?"

_Maybe it has been long enough._

* * *

**A/N:** This is just a carbon copy of the Queen Bee villain. I read a little bit about the French education system, although it was still a little confusing for me. I apologize if its still inacurate.

**Translations**

lycée scientifique- science track secondary school

lycée économique et social -social economics track secondary school

Mačka- cat

Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.


	21. Prana

**Discalimer:** I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. All rights go to their creators.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Prana**

_Flashback to a week after the fashion show in "Fuego"_.

"Tea drinker!" Natalia stomped over to Arthur while he was checking Cheepcheep, multiple tweets were talking about the disaster at the fashion show.

She grabbed his collar. He was forced to stare into her dark blue eyes. "N-Natalia?"

"I do not go back on my promises."

"W-wait a second, you don't have to. R-really I don't need–." She moved closer; they're an inch apart, nose to nose.

"I don't want to be in your debt. I find you attractive, I give you kiss." Arthur felt his cheeks were warm with blush. He brought up his hand to cover her lips. Natalia let go of his collar.

"Really Natalia, I'm alright. You don't need to repay me. So how is it going with Ravis?"

"I had to keep big brother from hurting him 5 times this week. He wept tears of joy and I hugged him until he passed out. He has such large eyes that can stare into the depths of your soul. I love it!"

"I'm glad you're happy." Arthur smiles, at least this one didn't backfire. Natalia hugs him instead and Arthur returns the hug, albeit a bit awkwardly.

00000000000000

_Time skip ahead to "Killer Wasp"_

"Tea Drinker!" Arthur was surprised to see Natalia again, stomping up to him, but her face was twisted into an angry scowl. He was with Gilbert, who was talking about Feliciano.

"He made me pizza, I think that's code for 'I totally want to date you' right?"

"Well not exactly–."

"I want the spell off!" She said, right in his face. Arthur ushered her along, grabbing her arm. "Let's discuss this in private, ok?"

"Hey! You can't just walk away from me Eyebrows! We weren't finished!" Gilbert yelled after them. Natalia nods and they go upstairs to a now empty classroom.

He breaks away from her to set down his bag."What happened?" He asked her while taking out his spell book.

"It doesn't look good for my image. Ravis cries a lot, it is kind of annoying and reminds me of Big Brother."

"Ah I see, sort of a back to square one kind of thing. Well Natalia, I think time is the best healer. Maybe focus on a hobby?"

"A hobby? My knives are a getting a bit dull."

"Alright... then..." He said furrowing his eyebrows.

Arthur flipped to the reverse incantation. He said it before snapping.

Natalia thanked him once he'd reversed the spell. "Thank you Tea Drinker. She swiftly turned on her heel. Her hair flipped as she glanced back at him, midnight blue meeting emerald green. In a quick instant she turned back, heading out with poise.

Arthur wasn't scared of Natalia, intimidated maybe, but not scared.

000000000000000

_The present_

Arthur was in a booth with the members of Kitty Section at Vargas's Pizzaria. "Are we talking aboot Feliciano again? I mean at this point just give up. The Gods clearly don't want you together." Mathiew said, taking a slice of pizza.

"Is that why we're here? I thought we were generally going out for pizza." Antonio said shaking red pepper on his slice.

"Birdie just because our Zodiac signs are complete opposites doesn't mean we aren't compatible."

"Yes it does."

"Eyebrows told me that opposites attract! And what about you and Ivan huh? He's big and strong while you're small and weak."

"You just wanted to take a jab at me." Mathiew rolled his eyes. Gilbert grinned.

"Wait so you're not dating him? I thought he made you pizza?" Antonio asked, taking a bite out of his slice.

"Exactly, that's what I thought but we haven't talked since." Gilbert replied.

"I have an idea. Just ask him! He works here!" Arthur said, throwing up his arms.

"It's not that simple with Feli. You have to–."

"Excuse me Feliciano!"

Feliciano came over holding a pitcher of water. "Yes Arthur? You need more water?" He asks holding up the pitcher.

"No. I just have an inquiry. Are you and Gilbert dating?"

Feliciano chuckled. "I made him a pizza, of course. Silly Arthur~."

Mathiew proceeded to choke on his pizza slice. A loud _bang _sounded as Gilbert face-planted on the table.

_Well that answers that. _

"Fuck!" Lovino Vargas, Feliciano's older brother yelled.

"Fratello?" Feliciano peeped, turning his head toward the direction of the kitchen. Feliciano set down the pitcher and scurried into the kitchen.

Arthur crowded around the door with the other members of Kitty Section. The kitchen was a mess. A freshly made pizza was face down on the floor. Flour was on the floor and on Lovino's clothes. Pizza sauce was on the counter, jars were knocked over. Feliciano squatted down to help his brother up.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He pulled his arm away from Feliciano's grasp as he got up.

"Fratello what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He muttered, going to pick up the ruined pizza. Feliciano went to get a broom. "I'm a fucking klutz that's all." He said through grit teeth.

"Hey Mr. Vargas, you need some help?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked at the Spaniard with a scowl.

"Get outta here you bastards. There's nothing to see!" He shooed them off. Gilbert rolled his eyes. Antonio frowned.

Arthur gave Lovino a glare. "What are you looking at me like that for? You gonna shut us down now, rich boy?" Lovino said with a mocking hand on his hip. Arthur grit his teeth.

"Sorry aboot that Mr. Vargas. We'll pay for our meals and go." Mathiew said gripping Arthur's arm.

The teenagers went back to their table. "He's such a moody bitch." Gilbert said with a chuckle, "Are we splitting or is Arthur covering it all?"

Antonio looked forlornly at the kitchen. "I feel bad for him. He's not that lucky. You don't see a chica in his life you know?" Antonio said.

"Pfft. Who would want to date him? He antagonises youths." Arthur said, crossing his arms.

"He can still hear us you know." Mathiew whispered harshly.

"Antagonizes youths? Who are you, mein Großvater?" Gilbert said flicking him on the forehead. "Ha. Ha. I guess I won't be paying for yours." Arthur said, putting down the money for the bill.

"You know I only tease you out of love." Gilbert said slinging his arm around his shoulder and poking him on the cheek. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh sure." He said as the four of them walked out.

"Promise you won't shut his pizzeria down." Antonio said.

"Antonio how rich do you think I am?"

"Muy, muy, muy rico." He said innocently.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I can't do that. So calm down."

Arthur then saw Mayor Edelstein coming towards them. He'd just gotten out of his limo. Paparazzi, camera crew, and security guards close by. The other three boys stood in attention. "Arthur it is good to see you. I'm going around to local shops to boost my campaign. Would you recommend Vargas Pizzaria as a good staple for endorsement right now?"

"Sure they're the friendliest around, this is a great time." Arthur muttered.

"Great! Then I'll head right in." Arthur blinked, Mayor Edelstein walked past them with his camera crew, and soon the door was blocked by security and paparazzi.

"Arthur why would you say that!" Mathiew shook him.

"I-I was being sarcastic, I didn't think he'd take it litterly! What's the worst that can happen?"

"Arthur, Mr. Vargas's in a bad mood today, we antagonized him, and he's unexpectedly being visited by the Mayor! How do you think it's going to go?"

"Hey lay off, it's not Arthur's fault Lovino is pissy today." Gilbert said.

Mathiew frowned. "Well–" And with that Mayor Eldienstein walked out of the pizzaria. "Never! I am never going to this establishment again."

"W-Wait Mayor Eldienstein mi fratello is just having a bad day! Please he's not usually like this!" Feliciano followed him out but was held back by his security.

"Watch your back young man because this establishment is on thin ice." He said getting into his limo with narrowed eyes. Feliciano frowned, "Please give us another chance!" The Mayor drove off, and soon everyone else filtered out. The paparazzi took a few pictures.

Gilbert walked over to Feliciano who was downtrodden. "It'll be alright Feli." Feliciano sighed, "Lovino has always had trouble with his anger. He wanted to be an artist you know."

"Really?"

"But he'd get so frustrated that the painting wasn't looking how he wanted and work on it constantly until mi papa told him to get a real job so he quit. I think he thinks his life is terrible because he didn't get to do the career he wanted, but it's not so bad. We've got each other." Gilbert nodded hugging the Italian-Parisian.

Just then Lovino bursted out of the Pizzaria in a green costume. "Lovi are you alright?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm not the only one who's going to have a bad day. And I'm not Lovino, I'm Prana!" He said, turning on some kind of portable vacuum cleaner. Arthur saw a bluish mist leave his body and felt drained of energy. Suddenly he felt gloomy and sluggish.

"What did you do to us?" Antonio asked, face in a deep frown, hunched over and arms loosely hanging from his sides.

"I took all of your life force energy. Isn't that great?"

Feliciano collapsed, dark circles under his eyes. "Y-you took most of mine, Fratello, why?"

Gilbert tried to pull him up but was too weak. Arthur and the rest of Kitty Section did their best to run away. Prana fired his vacuum again but Arthur managed to hide in an alleyway as his friends collapsed.

Arthur changed into his Cat Noir costume albeit a bit slower than he'd liked. He blended in with the shadows watching as Prana sucked the life out of every person he pointed that vacuum at. He would get bigger and stronger with each capture of chi. Arthur muttered a quick "Hota" for himself, flexing his fingers at feeling his energy restored. Arthur took out his baton and made a mad dash for Prana, hitting his back with the baton. Prana stumbled forward before turning around.

"Cat Noir, just the cat I was looking for. Let's make a deal. I won't take your life energy if you give me your miraculous!"

"You should know that deal sounds unappealing. I'll pass."

"Alright then, the former option it is." Prana said switching on his vacuum. Arthur threw his baton at the villains head upon feeling his energy leave him again, although it missed.

He collapsed to the ground, seeing a flash of red kick Prana to the ground. "Kuro Neko!" Ladybug said upon seeing him on the ground.

"He takes energy with that vacuum of his." Ladybug squatted down to help him up. "No, I'll be fine."

Ladybug put up his shield. Arthur muttered a quick "hota" again. He got up.

"I think one of my throwing stars could jam the machine." Ladybug said.

"Alright, I'll distract him while you aim." Arthur made a grab for his baton.

Arthur propelled himself up with his baton. "Up here you soul sucking madman!" He said perching himself onto a lamp post.

Prana pointed the vacuum at him. Arthur felt his energy being drained before Ladybug jammed the vacuum with a throwing star. Ladybug brought out his Katana and sliced the vacuum in half before Prana could dodge. Arthur slid down the light post. Ladybug captured the Akuma and Arthur said his magic word. Everything was fixed and he woke up in Ladybug's arms like many times before.

Ladybug let him down. Lovino shook his head, "Akuma?" He asked and Ladybug nodded. Lovino sighed, "Sorry about that guys. I was having a bad day. But I'll be alright, maybe take a siesta. Thanks for doin' what cha do best." He then walked back to the Pizzaria.

Arthur saw the members of Kitty Section and Feliciano regroup. He made eye contact with Mathiew who looked panicked. Antonio waved them over. "Cat Noir! Ladybug! We need your help!"

Arthur made eye contact with Ladybug. "I-I need to go Ladybug. You take care of it, ok?" He said running off.

"But—." He propelled himself over a building before Ladybug could say anymore.

Arthur changed out of his Cat Noir costume in an alleyway. He ran into Maximo's ice cream shop and was about to order when he heard his phone ring.

"Dude! Where are you? Are you alright?" Gilbert asked him upon answering.

"I'm in Maximo's ice cream shop. I thought, what better way to restore energy than ice cream?"

"You could've told us. You had us worried you asshole."

"Sorry about that, I'll make my way ba–."

"Nah don't bother. We were all gonna go home anyway. See you tomorrow at school."

"Alright." He hung up with a huge sigh in relief. "Sorry um, I'll have a–." Maximo handed him chocolate ice cream with vanilla and blackberry swirls. "But I–this is–." He stuttered before he took the ice cream. Maximo just smiled at him. "You gonna pay for that kid?" Arthur paid and sat down. He got two licks in before Ladybug burst in, he locked eyes with his.

"Arthur?"

"Ladybug?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I am." He said, surprisingly calm.

Ladybug searched him, his eyes filled with worry. Ladybug approached him. "Are you sure?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow,"Yeah. Like I told Gilbert–."

Ladybug had his hand on his face. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows. _He's pretty close. _

"You had me worried." _His tone is softer than I've ever heard it before. _

"I know, I know I should've told the lads that I left." He gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm glad you're ok." And then he saw Ladybug leaning in.

_I-Is he going to kiss me?! _Arthur leaned back in a bit of a panic, "O-Oh I–" but the momentum of him tilting back sent the chair tilting back so far he fell to the floor. "Whoa!" He said as his ice cream splattered onto his shirt.

"Arthur? Are you ok?" Ladybug asked in shock.

"Yeah! I'm fine! My shirt is ruined though." He frowned. Ladybug helped him up, cheeks red in color.

"Gomen'nasai! Did I push you?"

"N-no I'm just clumsy."

"Well since you are fine. I'll go. Do you need a lift back to your home?"

"Oh no I'm fine, I'll call my driver." Ladybug nodded, and left.

_Did I just avoid a kiss from Ladybug? Or did I imagine that?_

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading! Critcism Welcome.

Translations

**Gomen'nasai!**\- I'm sorry

**mein Großvater**\- My grandfather


End file.
